Loveless
by XxwithxoutaxwordxX
Summary: Her name is the bain of her life. A reminder of what her mother screamed - more like cursed - at her before leaving her with her father. Now her father's gone - she's sent to live with her half brother. full inside
1. Summary

Kya~ Another Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC.

First time I've done one of these! I Hope You EnJOY.

The Chapters will most likely be very short.

Discalimer: I do not own Twilight, or the songs used throught the story. All of the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyers. I have not nor will I ever Own Twilight or any of the characters, or the actors used to portay the characters in Twilight. I OWN NOTHING ( Nada (spanish), Zip, Zilch, Zero, Null (math), Nil, Nein (german) Empty Set (math), Aniyo (korean), NONE [i think you get the point]). Everything is owned by the writers, actors, directors, script writers, ect. of Twilight, And the artists of the songs.

The ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT. ITS MINE SO ... please do not plagiarize. I also own oc characters - Loveless Wickers; vampire twines (Damon and Devon), James Saintclaire and Vicktor Smyrnov, Alejandro, Pheorian (name and race). . .could be a couple more. If they are not in twilight. They are mine.

The reason i have this over elaborated disclaimer is so i don't have to type one at the beginning of each chapter.

**© Copyright; 2011, XxwithxoutaxwordxX All Rights Reserved.**

**No printing or redistribution allowed.**

**Do not post anywhere else. Do not plagiarize. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rated: <strong>It is rated M [H or R] for Violence, Language - maybe some make out scenes but NO SMUT...maybe...depends on if you really want it and if I can write it right...

**Summary [Full]:** Her life had been pre-destined. She knew from the very beginning she was going to turn out just like her name told her she would be. Now to make matters worse - she has to stay with her half brother - Sam Uley until she turns 18 in 4 months. She plans to leave as soon as she turns 18. But will she find a reason to stay?

Her name is the _bain_ of her reason she is still alive - is because of it; as a reminder. Its a reminder of what her _real_ mother screamed - more like cursed - at her before she left. *Snorts* left her on the door step of her drunken father...a father who never wanted her nor cared for her - with a wife thats just as cruel and evil. It would have been better if they would have just left her out to die. But no - they had a much crueler fate for this one - so they kept her alive. Kept her alive so should could live up to her name - Loveless.

She had tried to get out of this life. She had. She had contacted her _half_ brother - but he didn't believe her - _a prank call_. Heck - _she_ almost didn't believe herself...NOw what was she to do? Nothing but live the life her name has given her...

Let's BeGIN!


	2. 1: Loveless

Kya~ Another Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. First time I've done one of these! I Hope You EnJOY.

* * *

><p><em>Eh...I want to be one of those people who introduce themselves creativily. Oh! Okay! *sigh* fine - I got nothing. I'm just going to be ordinary and start off like everyone else. So...Here's my story.<em>

...

Chapter One

A soft sigh was heaved in the large room. The fresh scent of lavender Fabreeze fill the air. A clock ticked away in the background. The air blew in from the vents - keeping the room nice and cool. A large couch sat across from two leather chairs - a coffee table in between the chairs and another in between the couch and chairs. The walls were white, while the floor was a soft beige color. A computer sat on top of a large oak desk off to the left side behind the leather chairs - another leather chair sat behind the desk. Long and wide book shelves surround three of the four walls in the room - each shelf filled to the max with thick over-baring books.

Another sigh filled the air as a bright smile suddenly lit up her features. She bounced slightly in her seat - as she did in every session. "Are you going to talk to me Miss Uley? This is our last session."

"Wickers," the other snapped - speaking for the first time since they had begun these rediculous meetings 4 weeks ago - meeting on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at 8 in the morning.

The first lady breathed in deeply and brought that beautifully happy smile out once more. _It's a start._ "Okay...Miss Uley Wicker-"

"I'm not an Uley."

The lady arched an eyebrow. This was the most she had heard the girl say - period. She looked down at the yellow legal notepad and the manila file folder on her lap. "Your files say you are. When your father called Child Services he registered you as an Uley."

"He's a dumbass." The younger quipped.

The elder blinked slowly, "no profanity please." She looked down at her yellow legal notepad and frowned. _We are getting no where._ "Would you like to talk about your father?"

"I don't have one."

"Yes you do Miss Uley-Wickers."

She haved a small sigh and crossed her arms. "My _father_ - Joshua Uley - put me up for adoption at the age of 17. What dumba- excuse me - idiot puts a 17 year old up for adoption?" She titled her head to the side and stared the elder lady down. _What the hell does she want from me? If she is expecting tears or some type of invitation into me inner thoughts and soul - she's the dumbass._

_My life is fucked up - I'd leave it at that...but then I doubt we'd have a story. i feel like secretly pissing her - Dr. Annabella Maria Swanson - off. So, I'll tell you instead. My name? We are skipping that - you'll find out soon enough. My 'father' - as she put it - is Joshua Uley. But we are gonna take a couple steps back. My REAL mother is Susan Wickers. Her and Joshua were I guess what they would have called - "one groovy couple" or some shit like that. Well she got pregnant - and like any other noncommited guy...he left. She turned bitter - taking it out on me [hince my name]. Anyway - at the age of 5 my 'mother' decided she had had enough so she left me on my 'fathers' doorstep. They...weren't the best. Two words - physically abusive - I have the scars to prove it. _

_BUT then one lovely evening i returned home to find my stepmother pratically mutilated and my father shot in the head. Within seconds there was police and Child Services at the door and on the lawn. I was drug away from what some would have called a home and forced to stay at an orphanage where I learned my 'father' had put me in the FREAKING SYSTEM! _

_I'm almost tempted to bring him back to life. Just so I could have the pleasure of killing. Now back to the point. After all of that shit - they made me see a therapist...because I 'could' have issues. *Rolls Eyes* Did I mutilate my supposed wife then kill myself? So, see...there is no way I'm the one with issues - impossible._

Dr. Annabella's smile dropped slightly as the silence prolonged. "How does all of this make you feel?"

She rolled her eyes and snorted, "I do believe your time is up Dr., permenantly." she stood and walked towards the door - the Dr. close behind. She stopped short as the door opened. "Who is this?" _Where is the usually lady that picks me up to take me back to the orphanage - this one is to dark skinned._

Dr. Annabella Swanson smiled brightly once more.

_I'm really getting sick of her smiles._

"I found some of your relatives - on your father's side."

_If she says Samuel Uley...I swear..._

"They have agreed to take you in. His name is samuel Uley and his wife is Emily Uley." She smiled brightly - like a kid that had just won the biggest lollipop in the world. She turned slightly and qestured to the lady next to her. "This is Sue Clearwater. She will be taking you to them."

_Motherfu-...*censored*_

Sue Clearwater smiled brightly, "It is so mice to meet you Loveless."

Dr. Annabella's smile disappeared.

Loveless eyes narrowed, "I don't care how old you are. Call me that again and I _will_ beat the shit our of you, old lady." She growled softly. _Yes, you heard right. My name is Loveless. Almost seems befitting...doesn't it?_


	3. 2: Forks, Washington

Kya~ Another Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. First time I've done one of these! I Hope You EnJOY.

I WILL NOT ALWAYS UPDATE LIKE THIS!

Picture of Loveless in the Profile. (the girl [in the pic] real name is Adriana Lima)

* * *

><p>Reviews and Questions<p>

**1. RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**  
>-Okay...I love your name first off! And don't worry it won't stay depressing - i just got to set up the story.<p>

**2. Katie-lynxx**  
>-Her name is Loveless.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

Loveless eyes narrowed, "I don't care how old you are. Call me that again and I _will_ beat the shit our of you, old lady." She growled softly. _Yes, you heard right. My name is Loveless. Almost seems befitting...doesn't it?_

.

...

Chapter Two

Sue's eyes widened. _Oh dear! Sam's got his work cut out for him._

The doctor heaved a small sigh. _Well...she could have said a lot worse._ "Her middle name is Nicole - we usually go by that."

Sue nodded. "I already have your stuff in the car if your ready."

Loveless turned to the doctor. "Thanks for the heads up _doc_," she bit out harshly.

The doctor did her best to hid the shudder and wince that coursed through her. "Goodbye Nicole - I hope you find happiness. And remember you have my card. I gave Sue one too - so call me if you ever need me."

Loveless smirked, "I don't need you. And I will have my happiness in 4 months."

Dr. Annabella frowned but nodded softly.

!~!

Sue glanced at the girl in the car next ot her. A small sigh escaped her lips. _Atleast the journey isn't that long. Who would have thought...Sam's father and half sister a measly five hours away? _Sue cleared her throat. "So what happens in 4 months?" _She prayed that the girl would answer her._

"I turn 18 - leave the place you're taking me and I'll get my inheritence."

"Inheritence?" Sue questioned as she glanced at the girl.

"Money, on my grandfather on my mom's side."

She nodded. "So would you like to tell me about yourself or hear about your brother?"SHe smiled brightly and glanced at the girl once more. Her fingers tapped lightly onthe steering wheel.

Loveless scrunched her nose in distaste. "I'm done talking. He's my _half _brother and I don't give a crap about him." She snapped icly and stuck her headphones into her ears, music blared seconds later.

~4hrs and 30mins Later

Loveless flinched in her sleep as someone touched her arm. Slowly her eyelids moved back to reveal icy - glacier like - blue eyes - a feat from her real mother. But the lightly tanned russett skin and - long; lower back length - chocolate hair with natural honeyed highlights - she received from her 'father' and 'mother'. Loveless groaned slightly and blinked repeatedily - disoriented from sleeping in a car. "Where are we?"

"Forks, Washington - about 20 minutes from La Push. I was hungry." She smiled softly and motioned towards the diner in front of the parked car. Without waiting for a reply - Sue stood from the car and walked towards the diner.

Loveless growled softly and stood from the car. "And you couldn't have eaten at home, old woman?" She muttered under her breath. _Sue Clearwater is on my hit list._

!~!

Loveless pointed to the side salad on the menu - earning a funny look from Sue. She promptly rolled her eyes and sipped at her sprite as she waited.

"SUE!"

Both Sue and Loveless looked up.

Sue smiled brightly standing she moved towards the police clad male. "It's good to see you, Charlie."

Charlie's eyes shifted over to Loveless before giving Sue a curious look.

She giggled, "this is Lo-Nicole. Sam Uley's half sister."

Loveless gnashed her teeth quietly. _I swear if she tells one more person I am fucking related to Sam Uley - it's on._

Charlie smiled brightly. "Hello, Nicole Ul-"

"Nicole Wicker, I'm related to him - but not because I want to be." She glared at the police chief.

He flushed but nodded. "This is my daughter, Bella Swan." He turned towards Sue, "Joe's here."

~!~

Bella smiled brightly, "Hi Nicole!"

Loveless grimaced, _she fucking smiles like Dr. Annabella Swanson. Hell even their names are close. _Her eyes raked over the girl before her. "Do you have a Dr. Annabella Maria Swanson in your family?"

Bella's eyes lit up, "You know Aunt Bella? That's who I was named after."

Loveless nodded. _I don't like her._

Bella ignored the bored look that crossed Loveles's face and elbowed the boy next to her.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

_I don't give a shit._

Edward frowned - his brows furrowing. His dark light golden eyes stared at the girl in the chair in front of them. Edward leaned over and whispered in Bella's ear. "I can't read her thoughts."

Bella's eyes widened. _She's just like me._

"Bella!" Her father yelled out.

Bella smiled, "It was nice meeting you! Hopefully we'll talk later?"

Loveless arched an eyebrow and watched as the brunett left. _No we won't - atleast not if I can help it._

Minutes later Sue returned to the table - followed shortly by their food.

~!~

Sue smiled, "now that you're fed...Well not really." She eyed the girl, "you should eat more. Anyway...Let's get you home to Sam." She smiled brightly.

Loveless frowned, _Oh! I just can't wait! _She rolled her eyes and leaned back inserting the neon pink headphones into her ride wasn't going to be _long_ enough.

* * *

><p>OMO! DO I have a surprise FOR YOU! I've DECIDED TO MIX THINGS UP IN THIS UP COMING CHAPTER GET READY! IT"S EPIC!<p> 


	4. 3: I'm Not An Uley Nor Am I Fragil

Kya~ Another Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. First time I've done one of these! I Hope You EnJOY.

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

1._** Bold and Italic**_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>Bold<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

Loveless frowned, _Oh! I just can't wait! _She rolled her eyes and leaned back inserting the neon pink headphones into her ride wasn't going to be _long_ enough.

.

...

Chapter Three

Loveless groaned. Her icy blue eyes scanned the surrounding area. _They live in the middle of nowhere! Okay, okay...technically - they're just surrounded by a lot of trees. BUT COME ON! There's about 9 houses - 4 on each side of the rock like gravel road and 1 house that lived directly at the end of the road with a circle [so others could turn around(did that make since? I hope so)]. This was one of the roads that lead into the "main" part of La Push. It was alomost like their own little village or coven out here._

Sue smiled, "you are going to love it out here! Oh! And through the woods on our left is the beach - but a little ways down their is a clearing that leads you there: its called First Beach - its pretty long and beautiful." She continued to babble. "I know it looks like we are pretty far away from civilization - but we're not. In all truth its about a 7-8 minute walk back to all of the stores. La Push might be small but it looks deserted because of all of the trees."

Loveless bit back a crude remark and kept silent.

Sue turned left at the end of the street and pulled into the driveway - honking the horn.

Loveless glared at the group of boys that screambled out and onto the lawn and porch. She groaned inwardly and stepped out of the car. She purred softly and stretched, her silver, sleeveless shirt rode up a little: reveling a thin sliver of tanned skin. The long black beaded necklace swayed slightly. Her ice blue eyes flitted over the guys before her - 3 [looking to be the eldest and biggest] stood on th porch; and the rest on the lawn. _They all look like clones._ Loveless closed her eyes and breathed in softly - a blank expression on her features. She took a small stepforward. Loveless paused the music on her purple ipod and stuffed her hot pink head phones into one of the pockets of her favorite opened hoodie/jacket.

An awkward silence filled the air with a heavy tension.

Loveless rolled her eyes. _Fine. The head way it is._ "Which one of you dumbass clones is Samuel Uley?" A cruel visciousness laced her calm voice. Loveless smirked at their shocked expressions. Her icy blue eyes fell on one of the bigger looking ones as he moved off of the porch and towards her.

"Hello Lov-

"Nicole," Sue cut in quickly.

Loveless's icy eyes flickered over to Sue's momentarily. _Maybe she's not so bad._

Sam frowned in confusion. "Okay...hello Nicole."

Loveless stayed quiet.

"I'm glad you're here."

She snorted, "sure."

He frowned once more, "come on in...Emily should be here soon."

"Boys grab her stuff for me," Sue announced. She walked closer to Loveless. "It was a great pleasure to meet you, Nicole Wickers."

Loveless arched an eyebrow in amusement. "Goodbye, Mrs. Clearwater."

She smiled, "call me Sue - everyone does."

"No."

Sue frowned and heaved a small sigh as she walked away.

Sam cleared his throat and flinched as icy blue eyes focus on him once more. _Those could 'literaly' kill someone._ "Your room [in profile] is set up. I'll take you there."

~!~

Loveless's bored eyes flickered around the room then back to Sam

Sam scratched the backof his neck. "I'll let you get settled in." His frown deeped as he waited a beat before walking away.

"You could at least say thank you - we all put a lot of work into this room for _you_." A tall _clone_ snapped at her from the doorway.

Loveless blinked unphased

"Jacob be nice. Hi I'm Seth." A short _clone_ chirpped happily giving her an eye smile.

Loveless cocked her head to the side. A cruel glint lingered in her eyes. "Go away."

Seth frowned but did as told.

Jacob glared, "If you don't want to be here then why are you?"

Loveless narrowed her eyes and walked closer. Her hand gripped the door. "What the Fuck makes you think I came here willingly?" Loveless snapped. Before he could remove the shock from his face, she slammed the door. A smirk on her features as she her him yelp softly, cursing under his breath while cupping his nose.

!~!~!~!~!

Jared chuckled as he watched Jacob stomped down the stares holding his bruised nose. "Did you make a new friend?" hIs head cocked to the side in question - a smirk on his lips.

"Shut Up!" Jacob snapped at the elder.

"_**Sit**_!" A loud voice snapped harshly.

Jacob turned to retort before seeing who had yelled. Quickly his head lowered as he dropped to the floor - like most of the others who weren't already sitting.

He chuckled.

"You might be Alpha - but that was an _abuse_ of power," Seth whined as he rubbed his sore bottom, from quickly dropping to the ground.

Their Alpha shrugged. "Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry - Potrol on the East and South side [hell if I know how they run potrols].

The four boys nodded. "Jared - take Brady and Collin with you - same routes as last night."

The youngest pouted - it was no fun getting stuck with the Beta, he actually had some power and could order them around - UNFAIR!

Their Alpha smirked, knowing full well while Brady and Collin were pouting. He turned slightly towards the couch, "Sam take the night off - you have..._quite_ a lot of work ahead of you." He smirked and chuckled at the softly glare the elder gave him.

"Thanks Paul." Sam exclaimed as he smiled. _To night is going to be a long night._

Paul smiled, "I'm your Alpha - I'm supposed to do what's best."

"So why does my butt hurt," Seth grumbled.

The other's chuckled.

Jared was the first to stand, "Kim's got dinner on the stove - I can smell it." He smiled cheekily as the others laughed.

"Seth, Collin, Brady...Quil and Embry - go home. Eat, relax a little then get ready for work." Paul orderes softly as not to make it an alpha order. "Jared, I'll see you later at the point."

Jared nodded as he waved goodbye.

Paul heaved a sigh and plopped down on the couch next to Sam - his feet propping up on the coffee table. "So what do you think of her?" He questioned quietly - to quietly for human ears.

Sam shrugged.

Jacob winced, his fingers reaching up to touch his healed nose. _Thank the Lord I'm a wolf._ "I don't like her." He mumbled.

Paul smirked, "that's cause you pissed her off."

Sam nodded, "she doesn't like me either.

Paul's smirked widened, "that's cause you pissed her off to."

The three wolves turned towards the door as it was swung open.

"Where is she?" Emily exclaimed, a giggle escaping from behind her lips. Her beautiful smile taking away from the three scars on her right cheek. She bounced lightly in place - the five brown paper bags with hemp like handles bouncing with her.

Jacob ran to her side - taking the bags. "Let's not hurt the food." He smiled cheekily while walking towards the kitchen.

Emily rolled her eyes and looked expectantly at the elder two boys on the couch.

"She's in her room...Emily...I wouldn't go up there..."

Emily rolled her eyes, "nonsense. It's you she doesn't like. Not me." She winked at her husband and made he way up the stairs. She heaved a small sigh and knocked on the door. She took the knob in her hand and twisted it open. A gasp escaped from behind her lips.

Loveless turned arms and shirt raised in the air. quickly she lowered the shirt and glared at the elder woman.

Tears pooled in the corners of Emily's eyes. "I'm so...so."

Loveless rolled her eyes. "Shut the damn door! I never said come in." She heaved a small sigh - her anger slowly lessening. "i'm not hungry and I don't want to get to know you."

Emily nodded numbly and stepped back shuttind the door quickly. Images of Loveless's lower back burned into her memory. _How could someone do that?_ Her brows furrowed. She let her feet carry her into the kitchen where the other three were. Quickly she felt warm arms wrap around her wait - embracing her in a safe heat. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulder as she was lifted off of the ground. Tears slid down her cheeks as small sobs racked her body.

"What did she do," Sam growled deeply in the back of his throat. A dangerous aura surrounding them in the kitchen.

Emily shook her head before burying it deeper in the crook of his neck. Slowly the sobs lessened. "It wasn't her."

The three wolves froze in confusion.

"Baby what do you mean? Why are you crying?" He rubbed sooth circled along her spine and he whined softly in her ear before nuzzling her neck.

Emily heaved a small sigh and laid her head on his shoulder as she was moved to sit on his lap while he sat on a dining chair. she heaved a watery sigh. "Sam...there were scars." Her hand lifted to her cheek. "Scars kind of like mine."

Sam and the others tensed.

"Scars like mine, and burns on her back."

Sam's eyes widened. _Did father do that? Oh God!_ He clenched his eyes shut to block out his thoughts as he tugged Emily closer.

Jacob frowned, "it would explain why she's so guarded and bitchy. She's trying to protect herself from being hurt. She's fragil."

Emily shook her head and smiled at Sam. "She's here with us now. She's an Uley - Uley's are strong."

"I'm not and Uley nor am I fragil." Loveless snapped from the entrace to the kitchen.


	5. 4: Mine

Kya~ Another Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. First time I've done one of these! I Hope You EnJOY.

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

1._** Bold and Italic**_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

* * *

><p><em>Questions and Reviews<em>

**obsession-iz-a-good-thing  
><strong>-Don't worry - you'll get to know her.

**Anon**  
>-Keke. Thank you. I will keep that in mind. And don't worry I like helpful criticism! and please continue to read my story!<p>

**winchesterxgrl**  
>-Do you like supernatural[i love them].. Yep she's fiesty and she's gonna stay that way. Paul needs a fiesty girl.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

Emily shook her head and smiled at Sam. "She's here with us now. She's an Uley - Uley's are strong."

"I'm not and Uley nor am I fragil." Loveless snapped from the entrace to the kitchen.

.

...

...

Chapter Four

Sam and Emily frowned, _it's going to be tougher to get to her than I thought._

Loveless clenched her fists. "I am a Wickers. And may I borrow a pair of scissors?"

Emily's eyes lit up at the chance to be helpful, "of course!"

Jacob smirked, "need some help?" He flexed his right bicep.

Loveless smirked in reply, "how's your nose? You sure your not a little girl? You sure whine like one."

Jacob scowled as Paul and Sam chuckled.

Emily returned. Begrudgingly wanting to let her leave just yet, she asked "Are you hungry? I brought home lasagna, chinese, hamburgers, chicken, and fries." Emily smiled sheepishly, "I wasn't sure what you liked..."

Loveless nodded. "I ate a salad earlier with Mrs. Clearwater."

Emily frowned as her chocolate eyes raked over the girl before her.

"You're to skinny."

Loveless turned with cold eyes - towards the tall hulking male that had spoken. "My weight is my business and non of your concern. I am perfectly healthy." She stared at him in the eyes - glaring emotionlessly; her eyes closed off to the world that surrounded her. Looking but not seeing.

~!~ Paul P.O.V

I chuckled softly as she reminded Jacob about getting the door slammed on him. She called him a girl. I like her - she's got balls. Figuratively speaking - I pray to God she doesn't have male parts. She was different.

My eyes widened as Emily began to list what she had brought for dinner. Damn I was hungry.

I frowned softly as my eyes raked over her body. How the hell could a salad be filling? That's impossible! - Or it could be the fact that I'm an Alpha Wolf...

"You're to skinny." My eyes widened as I realized I had spoken out loud.

I watched as she turned fully towards me. Are eyes connected as she glared at me. my eyes widened further. **_Mine. _**I held back a gasp. Earth's gravity was no longer keeping me on the ground. It was her. She was the reason I was still standing here. I had found my sole reason for breathing, let alone living. I need her, wanted her. and I can also honestly say, 'Paul Lahota as never needed _anything_.' I, Paul Lahota, had just imprinted.

~!~Regular P.O.V

Loveless rolled her eyes. She held her hands out and carefully took the scissors.

"Umm...what are you using them for?" Memories of the girls back surfacing in her mind once more.

Loveless arched an eyebrow, "stay out of my business and I'll stay out of your way." She turned quickly and headed back upstairs.

~!~

Paul frowned as he watched his imprint head up the stairs. A small whine escaped from his throat as he realized his imprint hadn't even felt the tug of the imprint. Paul slowly turned to the elder hulking male next to him. "Sam...?"

Sam and Emily turned to the normaly rowdy alpha wolf questioningly.

"I just imprinted."

An eeri silence filled the kitchen.

Sam's eyes flitted to Emily before looked at Jacob.

Jacob stood quickly the chair falling backwards. "Don't look at me! Hell NO! I am not his soulmate!" Jacob's eyes widening as he shook his hands frantically in a negative maner.

"Y-you imprinted on Loveless?" Sam frowned in question.

"Who?" Three people chorused in confusion.

Sam shook his head. "Her full name is Loveless Nicole Uley-Wickers."

Paul frowned, "Sue clearly said Nicole Wickers."

Sam nodded and motioned for the others to move closer. _She might actually try to kill me if she hears me._ "From what I've been told from Dr. Annabella...her mother named her that out of bitterness. My father - Joshua Uley - got her mother knocked up and ran away, didn't want to take responsibilty." He paused as he saw the edge of Paul begin to blur. He waited for him to calm. "Apparently at the age of five, she just abandoned her on Jonshua's door step."

Paul growled and tried to stay calm. _How dare she!_

Emily squeezed his shoulder lovingly and waited for Sam to continue.

"Dr. Annabella said that Loveless never confirmed it but she was pretty sure one if not both were physically abusing her."

Paul snarled. Tremors began to course through his body.

"Paul...just breath. She's here now. We can keep her safe." Emily cooed softly.

Sam gave the others a sad smile. "And from what Emily said earlier. It...mst be true." He ran a hand through his short cropped hair. _I should have believed her when she called the first time._

Emily smiled softly. "Would you liked to bring your imprint some food?"

Paul's lips pulled back to reveal perfectly straight white teeth. He nodded his head eagerly and held out his hands.

~!~

Emily giggled and shook her head in disbelief. _He is so whipped._

Jacob smirked and voiced Emily's thoughts. "Our Alpha is whipped."

~!~

Paul gulped softly. _what the hell's wrong with me? When have I ever been nervous?_ ***She is special*** _I know._ He balanced both plates on one arm and hand while he raised the other to knock on the door - before taking the plate on his arm back into his other hand.

"What?" She snapped.

Paul frowned - his imprint hated him. "I brought up some foor and some pie."

Loveless opened the door a small crack. _Damn me and my loved for pie [dean winchester ref]._ She looked at the tall bulky Native skeptically. "What type of pie?" She did her best to feign disintrest - failing miserably.

Paul smiled softly. His imprint had a thing for pie. "It's apple." His wolf howled in joy at the look of happiness and desire that flitted across her face. _She loves apple pie._ He pulled the pie up into the air - out of her 5'4" [his 6'4"] reach. He held up the plate of food. "I want you to eat some of this first, then I will give you your pie." He watched as Loveless held out her hands for he plate. His inner wolf whined slightly. ***Don't you dare...we both want to stay with her longer.*** Paul shook his head. "If you think for one second I'm going to give you both plates..." He gave her a knowing look. He held out the plate of food. "I want to see you eat some of this...then you can have your pie." ***good job* **

Loveless pouted. _Damn you, you fucking tall Native._ She opened the door wider and glared as the 'smug' Native walked into the room.

A small happy smile graced his lips. His dark eyes flitted around the room. A since of pride filled him. "Do you like your furniture?" Paul questioned aloofishly.

She shrugged. "It's okay... a lot more wolf accents on the night-stand and the bed though."

Paul smiled sheepishly. "sorry...I was going through a huge wolf phase when I made those two pieces." ***We still are***

Her eyes widened slightly. "You did this?"

He blushed softly. _I'm fucking blushing._ "Y-yeah...Sam, Jared, and I...though I made your collection by myself. It's what we do...we own 'Tymber-Furniture Designs'."

Loveless nodded. "It's good." She took the plate from him and sat indian style on her bed and began to eat while Paul sat in the white chair; reveling in the fact his imprint had somewhat praised him.

!~!

"There! Now give me my pie and get out!" She reached for the plate still in Paul's hand.

Paul chuckled and exchanged plates. "Emily said you have school tomorrow - so by up by 6 school starts at 7."

Loveless groaned. Minutes later she handed the other plate to him.

"Thank you," Paul breathed out softly.

She frowned giving him a funny look - confusion lurked in her eyes.

"For eating," answeting her unasked question.

Loveless rolled her eyes, "you don't need to worry or care."

Paul gave her a soft smile and left. _I know I don't need to - I don't have to either - but I do. You're mine, little one. Mine and no one else's._


	6. 5: LPH vs FH: Forks High Wins

Kya~ Another Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. First time I've done one of these! I Hope You EnJOY.

* * *

><p>Notes<p>

1._** Bold and Italic**_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

* * *

><p><em>Questions and Reviews<em>

**dark-lelu  
><strong>-Thank you! Glad you like it!

**DragonBby  
><strong>-Yeah, she's gonna be a tough cookie but Paul *grins pervertedly and evilly*is going to have a fun time tryinh.

**winchesterxgrl**  
>-OMG! NO I have missed like all of this season. T.T But I am going to be watching it all online soon... I know, I'd like a werewolf BF too.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

Loveless rolled her eyes, "you don't need to worry or care."

Paul gave her a soft smile and left. _I know I don't need to - I don't have to either - but I do. You're mine, little one. Mine and no one else's._

.

...

...

Chapter Five

.

Paul heaved a small sad sigh as he walked back down the steps and towards Emily's kitchen. He smiled bright and held up the empty plate for Emily to take. "Em...she likes pie. And she loves apple pie." He smiled brightly and sat down next to Sam.

Emily giggled softly. "So does that mean _you_ are going to keep an apple pie in my house at all times?"

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, she's your girl...you buy."

Paul nodded his head eagerly. Like he would turn down that chance. It was something small...trivial. But he would do it - it made her happy, which made him happy.

Jacob shook his head. "You are so whipped."

Paul glared at Jacob.

Jacob's ears tweaked as he heard his alpha's low and deadly growl. "I'm gonna go...Stop by billy's and eat...Later Em!"

Paul and Sam chuckled as they watched Jacob leave. Paul stood minutes later, "Alright...I'm gonna run by Sue's real quick - I got a couple questions - then start my potrol."

**~!~ Next Day ~!~**

_Knock. Knock._

Loveless groaned and rolled over in the bed.

"Ni-Nicole?"

"What?" Loveless snapped through the door.

"I made breakfast..."

"I'll be down soon." With a small sigh, she flung the covers back and set her once warm toes onto the cold wooden floor. she walked towards the window, her icy blue eyes glared at the woods. _I have an official distaste for woods - and green, green and brown._ She held her hand out and touched the window. Loveless yelped and retracted her hand - a shiver coursed through her body. _Crap, I don't have a thick enough jacket_. She bit her lower lip_. I'm going to freeze._ She ran into the bathroom **[pic of Bedroom and Bathroom in profile]**. _Why the hell is everything teal, white, and black? _She rolled her eyes.

After washing, she stepped out of the shower slash tub - as she slid the white curtain back. She wrapped a fluffy towel around her and opened the bathroom door. Loveless walked towards the closet **[in profile]** - next to the dresser **[in profile]** - which was right outside of the bathroom door. She bit her lower lip as she contemplated her outfit. In the end she choose a black and white checkered button up sleeves to the elbow shirt, a pair of high waist black skinny jeans, and pink ballet flatts with a little silver bow on top **[in profile]** - laying them on the bed. Loveless then moved to the dresser to grab her under garments.

After dressing she went back to her dresser and grabbed her 'beloved' choker that James had given her. '_An early birthday present...since you have to leave me and go to your brother's.'_ She smiled slightly at the memory. She fingered the choker gently. _I miss you James._

Loveless walked back towards her bathroom and applied a light amount of foundation - completely hidding the almost invisible scar along her jaw on the right side. Loveless added smokey grey eyeshadow and black mascara and eyeliner. She applied a clear lipgloss. She smacked her lips and smiled at her reflection. With a sigh she grabbed her messenger bag **[in profile]**.

**~!~Earlier**

Paul smiled brightly like a child on Christmas morning. "Morning Em!."

The rest of the pack froze. Their alpha was smiling - smiling at 7 in the morning. Unnatural - that's what it was.

Seth took a cautious step forward. "Um...Paul?"

Sam chuckled, "our alpha imprinted."

A couple shouts and some clapping was heard in the kitchen.

"Who?"

Paul smiled brightly. "Nicole."

Jared laughed. "Good luck."

He scowled softly.

Sam glanced at Emily before giving his full attention to Paul. "Um...Paul...we need to talk... Me and Em got something to tell you."

Emily looked pointedly at Paul. "No getting angry. I don't care if your alpha or not. You mess up my kitchen - and no one will be able to keep you safe from me."

Paul frowned but nodded.

"First - we want you to take her to school and pick her up."

Paul smiled brightly and nodded his head vigirously. Get to spend time with his imprint, without having to literally _make_ her...of course! WHat idiot would say no?

Sam gulped. _This is not going to be easy. Maybe I should have told him while he was eating... _"Nicole...she's attending Forks High."

Paul froze, a small growl rumbled in his chest. "Like hell she is." He snarled. "Not with _them._'

Sam heaved a sigh. "I know. But...it's nuetral territory - for the most part."

Emily frowned. "Why are you so angry about her going to Forks High? I know you don't like the Cullens...but that isn't _just_ stimmed from them."

"Lauren is there."

Emily frowned in confusion. "Lauren?"

"The crazy, psycho, clingy ass bitch. Remember I went on _one_ date - she thought we were dating - "girlfriend and _slave"_. Damn idot started to try and find out what _our_ children would look like." Paul shivered. "I don't want her going there."

Emily frowned. "Hun, there is nowhere else. La Push High is full."

Paul frowned. "Can't Seth, Jacob, Jared, Quil, Embry, or somone else dropout?" He looked around with hopeful eyes. He heaved a sigh. "I know, stupid..." He growled, "if Lauren finds out Nicole knows me...we're screwed. And if she hurts her...she's dead." The edges of the alpha wolf blurred slightly.

They others shrunk back slightly. An angry wolf was scary. An angry wolf, who's upset because their imprint is hurt - was scarier. BUT... an angry **ALPHA** WOLF who's upset because their imprint is hurt - Now that is just plain shit scary, that's a type of scary that hasn't even been labeled yet.

Emily carefully put a hand on Paul's shoulder. "hun...she is going to be okay she's a tough cookie." He eyes glanced around the room - quickly the atmosphere changed. She stalked forward and wacked Embry on the back of the head. "Embry if you don't leave some food for Nicole...you won't eat my food for 3 _months_." Emily exclaimed as she waved her spatula dangerously in his face.

**~!~Present**

She hid her smirk as she heard a loud thud.

"Embry if you don't leave some food for Nicole...you won't eat my food for 3 _months_." Emily exclaimed as she waved her spatula dangerously in his face.

"Em!" the younger whined.

Loveless stepped into the kitchen - making her presence known. "you can eat it."

Everyone froze.

"But," Emily began to protest.

Loveless shook her head. "I don't eat breakfast." She shrugged, "where am I going to school."

Sam looked up, "Forks High."

Loveless frowned.

"La Push High is full," Emily supplied for her.

"Then who is taking me?"

Paul stood, "I am, Sam has to get to work."

Loveless nodded. "let's go."


	7. 6: New Girl

Kya~ Another Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. First time I've done one of these! I Hope You EnJOY.

* * *

><p>Notes<br>1._** Bold and Italic**_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

* * *

><p><em>Questions and Reviews<em>

**XhouseofnightgrlX**  
>-I am so glad you like it<p>

**DragonBby**  
>-Don't worry she will. Just gonna have some trials and wrong turns along the way - just like real life.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

"La Push High is full," Emily supplied for her.

"Then who is taking me?"

Paul stood, "I am, Sam has to get to work."

Loveless nodded. "let's go."

.

...

.

Chapter Six

.

...

.

"Wait!"

Loveless turned and saw Emily frantically clambering down the steps.

Emily smiled and held out a folded up peice of paper. "It has mine, Sam, and Paul's cell numbers." She shrugged and quickly glanced at Paul.

Loveless's eyes narrowed. "Thank you." She took the paper. Loveless stepped into Paul's 1968 Charger. _He actually has some taste_. A shiver ran through her body - _is it always this cold._ She rubbed her arms softly. Her ice blue eyes flickered over to the knobs for heating and cooling. She relaxed slightly as she saw Paul's hands turn up the heating. Loveless heaved a sigh as the heat worked through her frigid body.

The paper in her hands russled slightly. She moved and opened her messenger bag [**in profile**] and slipped the paper into her wallet [**in profile**].

2O minutes later they pulled into Forks High parking lot.

Paul frowned, "where's you jacket?"

Loveless shrugged. "The one I wore here was dirty - I don't have any extras."

Paul turned sligh and and leand closer - his right hand going up, over, and down the seat behind her seat. Seconds later he retracted his arm. "Here, it'll keep you warm. You'll freeze to death if not."

Loveless stared at the jacket.

Paul pouted slightly, "please?"

Loveless rolled her eyes and snatched the jacket - putting it on. _Don't look at me at me that way - its freaking cold!_ "Thanks," she muttered as she grabbed her messenger bag.

"Do you wan't me to go in with you?"

Loveless arched an eyebrow as she opened the door, "why the hell would I need you?" Her cruel exterior back in place. She slammed the door shut - gaining others attention. Loveless held her head high and walked towards the school entrance.

"Hi! My name is Eric!" He smiled a bright chinky smile and held up his camera. "Nice to meet you New Girl."

Loveless's eyes narrowed, "You take that picture and I'll shove that camera up your ass."

Eric immediately lowered the camera - but continued to smile. "I Like you."

She quirked an eyebrow, "I don't care."

Eric giggled and slung an arm around her shoulders - ignoring the deadly glare. "You wanna sit with his at lunch?"

Loveless scanned the area. "Take me to the main office and I'll think about it."

He smiled brightly. "Barginer? I like it."

The two were stared at as they continued to walk. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Edward Cullen. "Are you friends with Edward Cullen?"

Eric frowned. His nose scrunched in distaste as the right sid eof his lip curled upward, "fuck no." His eyes widened. "I'm sorry I never curse. Forgive me - that was rude."

Loveless gave the taller a weird look. "I curse... And you don't like him? Not even a little?"

Eric made a puking face as they continued to walk.

The right side of Loveless's mouth turned upward in the hint of a smile. "I think we will get along fine."

Eric giggled once more. "Oh! Meet my girl Angela." He wrapped his free arm around another girls shoulders. "Oh and this is Claire **[In Profile].**"

Loveless nodded, "Nicole."

Claire smiled. "Who's jacket?"

Loveless narrowed her eyes, "why?"

Claire smiled. "It looks like Pauls."

Loveless frowned. "How do you?" _Stalker much?_

Claire smiled and blushed.

Eric chuckled. "She has a crush on the cutie named Quil. God! YOu should have seen her when she found out a girl from La Push - who knew Sam's Gang - was coming to this school. She nearly screamed so loud my ears bled." Eric shook his head as Claire's blush deepened. Eric shrieked as Angela turned the camera towards Loveless. "NO! No pictures, no front page, no nothing. The story is dead Angela."

Angela frowned and lowered the camera. "Why?"

"I don't like photos."

Angela nodded okay cool.

Loveless glanced at the three beside her. "So what clique are you?"

Claire scrunched her nose in distaste while Angela frowned and Eric put on a thoughtful look. "The nobodies?"

Claire giggled. "The boring ones?"

Angela shook her head, "The Nerdy Nobodies."

Loveless ha'd softly. "Sounds good."

Angela stopped, hands still touching the camera. "You actualy want to be friends with the welcome wagon?"

Claire's eyes flashed with disbelief.

"I don't like sticking out - I don't like people asking questions and I don't like Isabella Swan." Loveless spoke softly but seriously.

The other three nodded in understanding.

"Well this is the school office. We'll wait outside." Angela smiled and pointed towards the office.

~!~

Eric smiled cheekily and snatched the class schedule from Loveless's slender pale fingers as she stepped out of the school office. "Let's see...Two classes with me (Biology - P1 - and Algebra - P3), 3 classes with Angela (Eng. Lit. - P2, World History - P4, Korean I - P5) - Woah!" Eric paused eyes widening.

Angela beamed. "You speak Korean?"

Loveless nodded. "Neh." [Yes].

Angela squealed softly and bounced in place, "Sweet, both of the these losers too spanish."

"I figured we'd all have the same classes."

Eric shrugged. "We pretty much do - just different times." Eric rolled his eyes, "You care (Cooking 101 - P6) with Claire. And we all have P.E - P7. together."

Loveless nodded and snatched the paper back. "Teachers?"

Eric scrunched his nose in distaste. "Bio and Algebra - They are both with Mrs. Peterson. She's old and set in her ways, stay quiet and she won't say or make you do any thing."

Angela smiled. "Eng. Lit. and W.H. are with Mr. Thompson. He's quirky. Mrs. Oh - she's awsome!"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Miss Taylors is a very good cook, she's nice and friendly."

Loveless nodded.

~!~

Eric smiled, "Okay, this is where I leave you. Mrs. Peterson will seat you."

Loveless nodded and stood at the front of the classroom waiting for the teacher.

Mrs. Peterson smiled. "And You must be the New Girl?"

Loveless smiled and all eyes were on her. "Yes."


	8. 7: Making Friends

Kya~ Another Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. First time I've done one of these! I Hope You EnJOY.

* * *

><p>Notes<br>1._** Bold and Italic**_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

5. **Devon Salavitor Cullen** and **Damon Salavitor** - They are identical twin brothers.  
>**Abilities<br>-Dev. - Mind Read & Emotions (like Edward and Jasper|Jane)  
>-Dam. - Mind Read|Tricks &amp; Emotions[?] (like Aro and Jane)<br>-They have the mental link because they are brothers

Devon is the younger. He converterd over to Cullen-ism. He didn't want the eternal life he was given.

Damon is the elder. He stayed with the Vulturi - Aro found a liking to him because he could find your secrets and use them against you. He can toy with your emotions and play tricks on you.

* * *

><p><em>Questions and Reviews<em>

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

Mrs. Peterson smiled. "And You must be the New Girl?"

Loveless smiled and all eyes were on her. "Yes."

.

...

.

Chapter Seven

.

...

.

Eric smiled, "Okay, this is where I leave you. Mrs. Peterson will seat you."

Loveless nodded and stood at the front of the classroom waiting for the teacher.

Mrs. Peterson smiled. "And You must be the New Girl?"

Loveless smiled and all eyes were on her. "Yes."

Mrs. Peterson smiled, "take your seat next to Devon Cullen [**in profile**]." She handed Loveless her Biology book. "Welcom to Bio II, and gentlemen if you want her name or number ask her after class."

Loveless held back a retort of not wanting to be here - and she sure as hell wasn't giving anyone her number - as she took her book. She turned and looked at the boy. He had dirty - somewhat shaggy hair. His eyes were a deep almond honey, his skin pale and sickly. His posture was straight while his demeanor was cold. The deep blue long sleeve v-neck shirt - contrasted against his skin - was paired with dark denim black jeans and black converses.

Loveless plopped down on the stool next to him. She heaved a sigh, Loveless glanced at the clock before looking back at Eric. She shook her head as he made a funny face.

"Hello, I'm Devon."

Loveless turned and nodded before turned towards her grey butterfly covered messenger bag.

"Normally it is polite to return the favor."

Loveless turned back to the blonde and stared. Her eyes blinking repeatedly - a black expression on her lightly tanned features.

Devon frowned. _I can't read her mind...She feels dead..._ He gave her a funny look, before turning back to the book in front of him. _This is impossible..._

~**Lunch**

Loveless groaned. She hated the cafeteria - it was like an animal's watering hole. Her upper lip curled in disgust.

"What's wrong?"

Loveless shrugged. "i'm just not big on cafeterias."

Angela giggled. "Come on, our table is over to the left."

She nodded and followed Angela. Loveless frowned as she was stopped.

"You don't want to do that."

Loveless's frown deepened. Did someone really just tell her what to do? "Do what?"

The girl scoffed. "Sit with the _losers_."

"Jessica be nice." A second girl pipped in.

Jessica smiled. "I was just trying to be helpful Lauren." She pointed to Loveless. "She wouldn't want to fall in with the _wrong_ crowd."

"Oh Hey Nicole!, you sitting with us?" A third female voice questioned as she popped up out of no where.

Loveless heaved a small sigh. _Oh dear God!_

"Bella you know her?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, she is Sam's little sis."

Loveless bit back a growl.

"You're a Uley?" Jessica questioned with obvious shock.

Lauren perked up. Her eyes widened before turning to slits. "That's Paul's jacket!" Her shrill voice caused most of the cafeteria to quiet down.

Loveless arched an eyebrow in amusement. "So?"

Lauren snarled. "What are you doing with _my_ boyfriend's jacket?"

She shrugged. "He gave it to me."

She scoffed. "Like hell he did." She moved forward. "Give it to me now."

Loveless smirked. "I'm sure it looks better on me." She stepped closer. "Listen here powder-puff princess...walk away or I'm going to deflate those big ass lips of yours."

She shrieked. Her eyes widening as her hands rose to her lips. "They're real!"

Loveless nodded, "oh, of course they are...Who suggested otherwise?"

Lauren's eyes widened as she realized her mistake.

"Lauren - just leave it." Bella said softly. She smiled as her boyfriend's - Shitward? - arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Lauren seethed but allowed Jessica to pull her in an opposite direction.

Loveless smirked.

An unknown boy whistled. "You're dangerous mamacita."

Loveless let her eyes travel up and down the boy. "Mexican?" Her head cocked to the side.

He smiled, "Alejandro." He let his mexican heritage be known as it thickly laced his deep voice. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I've always liked them fiesty."

Loveless giggled, "my name is Nicole."

"Friends call me Alex...you can call me whatever you want." His arm wrapped around her shoulders. The scent of his cologne filling her nose. He smiled - his tanned skin pulled back to reveal pearly straight white teeth. "It's called Euphoria."

Loveless smiled. "I like it. Clavin Kline - right?"

Alejandro smiled. "I like a girl who knows her cologne."

~ **P. E.**

"All right! it's DODGEBALL!"

Lauren smirked, "prepare to eat my shit."

"Watch your language around my baby," Edward snapped politely.

Bella giggled.

~!~

Loveless frowned. "i don't want to play."

Eric smiled. "It's the perfect time to hash it out with Lauren - without getting in trouble."

Loveless arched an eyebrow. _That could be fun..._

~!~

Loveless picked up the ball and smirked - she had a good arm, not that they new that. She looked at the girl across from her - Lauren. She smirked again. She moved forward and threw the ball - pelting Lauren in the face.

Lauren shrieked and covered her nose. Blood seeped around the edges.

Loveless gasped and ran forward. "OMG! Are you okay." She faked concern - hands fanning the air. She moved closer and whispered. "remind me again who's jacket I have?"

Lauren glared and whimpered while Jessica and Loveless helped her up off of the floor.

Loveless smiled. "You've got her from here?"

Eric and Angela laughed full on right out as Lauren and Jessica left for the infirmary. "I think I'm in love."

Angela gave Eric an incredulous look.

Eric rolled his eyes - "you know what I mean."

Loveless smirled.

"Miss Uley-Wickers!" The P.E. coach yelled.

Loveless turned and walked over to the coach.

"That was a deliberate throw." she held out a pink slip. "This is a warning do it again and you'll get a detention - get it signed be your pare- your brother." The coach blushed slightly. "i'm sorry."

Loveless snatched the paper. "I believe you can excuse my disrespect at this moment for your _hurtful_ screw up." She twisted and walked away.

**~!~ After School**

"Hola Mamacita, heard what happened to Lauren." Alejandro smirked as he wrapped an arm around Loveless's shoulders. "Nice going Nicole."

She giggled. Loveless waved goodbye as she saw Paul leaning against a truck waiting for her.

"Who the hell was that?" Paul questioned as he snarled.

Loveless rolled her eyes. "Take me home - its none of your business."


	9. 8: You've Got Mail

Kya~ Another Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. First time I've done one of these! I Hope You EnJOY.

* * *

><p>Notes<br>1._** Bold and Italic**_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

_~1~_

I am so sorry it has taken so long I was working on my other site. And then family crap happened. Sorry, but here you go..

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

Loveless rolled her eyes. "Take me home - its none of your business."

.

...

.

Chapter Eight

.

...

.

Paul gripped the steering wheel. _Who the hell was that?_ He growled under his breath. A tremor shook through his body. He breathed in through his nose. He enhaled the scent of lavender and fresh rain filled his senses. Her scent. Slowly the tremors ebbed away. Paul breathed in deeply once more. He liked her scent.

Loveless rolled her eyes. _Could he breath any louder?_

Paul's grip on the steering wheel relaxed.

Loveless frowned. "Where are we going? This is not the way to the Uley Rescidence?"

Paul frowned. _Uley Rescidence, really?_ "The postoffice. They called Sam earlier - a package arrive for you."

Loveless nodded. _I wonder..._

~!~

Loveless stood in line next to Paul. "Cause you had to come in with me?"

Paul smiled cheekily and nodded.

She rolled her eyes.

"I can take the next in line."

Loveless swiveled towards the left and smile and the mail teller. "Hello."

"Last name please."

"Wickers." Loveless answered praying that who ever left had not used her real name.

"Yes, A one Nikki Wickers?" the lady smile as Loveless nodded. "John! Bring package 326 up here to me!" She smiled as John grunted and panted before putting the box on the table.

"What in the world do you have in there?"

Loveless shrugged. "I have no clue - I didn't know I had one."

Paul chuckled. "I'll take it."

John eyed the younger boy, "it's kind of heavy."

Paul smirked. "It's fine." With the ease and grace of a swan, Paul picked up the medium sized "heavy" box and followed Loveless out of the Postoffice. He chuckled as he heard John mutter a couple choise words under his breath.

~!~

Loveless rolled her eyes as a smiling Emily greeted them. She walked pass Emily and towards her room.

An over grown puppy looking Paul - with the box followed her closely.

"Just set the box on the bed and leave."

Paul frowned. _I don't have a reason to stay..._ "Who's the box from?"

Loveless turned and glared. "Out." She frowned as hurt flashed across Paul's face. Her brows furrowed deeper. She flinched slightly. "I want to change." She watched as the hurt ebbed away from Paul's face, replaced with understanding.

Why did it hurt to watch him leave? Why did she feel the need to placate, to make the hurt feeling disappear from his eyes? Loveless shook her head and jumped onto her bed after removing her shoes. _No return address._ Carefully she opened the box. White peanuts filled the box. In the middle was another smaller box with a card on top. Another box - much smaller - sat beside the bigger box.

She grabbed the card and the smaller box first.

_Hello my lovelie!_

_Do you miss me? i surely miss you.  
>*Vic does too* We miss you so much<br>that dad bought a house down in Forks.  
>;) This means we are coming to visit.<em>

_Okay, inside the smallest box is a cellphone.  
>I-phone 4s Babe! Meaning u better call -<br>*Vic says so* ^.^ _

_In the other box is part of your birthday  
>present - which we are bringing with us!<em>

_P.S. _

_Look at the bottom - under the peanuts._

_We will be down by tomorrow - so charge  
>the phone and call.<em>

_Love _

_James and *Vic*_

She giggled. _I miss you both too._ She bit her lower lip as she grabbed the other box - she kenw what was in the smallest she'd open and set it up later. She grunted as she picked up the box and set it on the bed. Loveless shifted the peanuts around and pulled out a brand new PH Slim Notebook Computer. A smile lit up her face. Sh dug - gently around the box. She giggled as she pulled out the charger.

She looked back to the smallish unopened heavy box. _What could possibly be that heavy? _Loveless pealed the annoying tape away and carefully opened the box. She paused. _Huh?_ Loveless stared at the shiny object. She gasped - her eyes going wide. _OMG! _She squealed loudly. A beautiful smile lit up her features. Loveless giggled and squealed once more.

She jumped off of the bed and twirled around. _James was the BEST EVER!_ Loveless froze as she heard about 6 sets of feet pounding on the wooden floor. _Are they coming my way?_ Her jaw dropped as her bedroom door slammed open and 6 clones busted into her room. All shirtless.

Her ice blue eyes raked over the over sculpted and tanned bodies. She frowned. And turned to the person closest to her.

Paul.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Holy Shit! Is that an alternator of a 1969 Impala?" Jacob asked as he moved a little _too_ close to Loveless - for Paul's liking.

Loveless beamed in Jacob's direction.

The _clones_ stood frozen stunned by the beauty of her smile. That was the first time she had smiled - let alone directly at one of them.

"You like cars?"

Loveless shifted back and forth in a 'kind of' motion. "A little but its James who loves cars. Though it's for a 1967. Like the one Dean from Supernatural drives." She giggled and began to talk animatedly about the car and Dean.

Jealousy burned within Paul as he stared at Jacob. A cruel glare was fixed on the younger. Yet, he was happy that she was happy. But, _who the hell is James?_


	10. 9: Phone Calls Lead To Jealous Wolves

Kya~ Another Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. I Hope You EnJOY.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

~!~

I am so sorry it has taken so long I was working on my other site. And then family crap happened. Sorry, but here you go..I hope this is good.

* * *

><p><em>Questions and Reviews<em>

**BlueEyedCountryGril**  
>-Thank You<p>

**winchesterxgirl**  
>-I know. I had to I love Dean W. And more about this James character will come into play. *smirks evilly* Very soon.<p>

**Teddybear998**  
>-I'm glad you love it!<p>

**DragonBby**  
>-Yes, though truethfully the plot has only just begun to thicken.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

Jealousy burned within Paul as he stared at Jacob. A cruel glare was fixed on the younger. Yet, he was happy that she was happy. But, _who the hell is James?_

.

...

Chapter Nine

...

.

Paul dropped down into the wicker chair at the kitchen table. His arms were crossed over his chest as he glared scathingly at Jacob.

Jacob flinched and turned away from his alpha's scorching gaze.

Emily rolled her eyes and popped Paul on the back of the head - just like she had done to Embry on that morning.

Embry flinched in memory and rubbed the back of his was deadly - especially if she was holding food against you.

Emily shook her head. "She smiled Paul. So stop glaring at your brother." she heaved a small sigh. "Now what does everyone want for dinner?"

"CHICKEN!" Quil screamed outloud.

Emily turned and glared. "What did I say about yelling?" A spatula was llifted in the air in her left hand.

Quil's eyes widened. He shrunk back.

Paul smirked.

The other's laughed at Quil's misfortune.

"Sorry?" Quil questioned softly. He glared at the spatula. The cooking utinsle was EVIL. EVIL!

Emily smiled. "As I was saying...anytakers?"

Quil opened his mouth.

"Nope - you screamed, you don't get a choice."

Quil quickly closed his mouth and began to pout. _So unfair. I'm going to find that spatula and shred it to PIECES!_

Paul smirked at the younger wolf while Quil glared at the horrid spatula. He grimaced slightly as he remembered _meeting _the spatula for the first time. He shook his head and turned to Sam. "I'd hide that damn spatula if I knew she wouldn't buy another then beat me with it."

Sam chuckled.

Both Paul and Sam sat up straight as their canine ears picked up another, more intimate and quiet, conversation.

~!~

Loveless heaved a small sigh as she changed into a pain of plaid cotton pajama bottoms and a two faded glory tank tops - she loved layering. She smiled and bit her lower lip as she looked at the phone that was charging on her night stand. She moved towards the phone. A jittery feeling took over her. She giggled softly. With a running jump, she leaped onto the bed and quickly grabbed the phone. Loveless quickly typed in the numbers and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

She giggled into the phone. Loveless could imagine the other smiling.

"So I'm guessing you liked your present?"

She giggled once more.

"I'm glad. Just so you know...me and Vic should be their by 5pm tomorrow."

Loveless listened to the smooth, soft male voicec that continued to speak.

"You want to come over? See the rest of your present?"

Loveless squeeled softly - remembering what had happened last time she had screamed outloud. "YES!"

He chuckled. "Good..." Silence filtered in. "I miss you."

Loveless waited a beat. She heaved a small sigh. "I miss you too, James. So~ much."

James smiled sadly. "How you holding up Lovely?"

She smiled. James was the only one that was allowed to caller her anything remotly close to her first name - THE ONLY ONE! "Boring. They're an...extremely _odd_ bunch."

James chuckled. "Knowing you, you came off as a bitch huh?"

Loveless giggled.

James shook his head. "I got to go. Finish a couple of things before my flight. I'll see you soon Lovely. Love you."

She smiled. "See you soon. Ditto."

James heaved a sigh and faked a sob. "I haven't seen you in forever. This is the first time we've spoke in a while and you say 'ditto'?" He faked another sob.

Loveless laughed softly. "I gotta go." She pouted. "I'm being _called_."

"See you soon Lovely."

Loveless smiled and pressed the 'end' button on the i-phone touch screen. She stood from the bed and walked towards the kitchen. She stopped at hte entrance to the kitchen. "Someone called?"

Emily smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, what do you want for dinner?"

Sam smiled at the bright smile on his wife's scarred face. His wolf purred slightly - _they_ loved when she was happy.

"Did you pick up the fixings for a salad?"

Emily nodded once more. She smiled even brighter - bouncing where she stood.

Loveless nodded. "Thank you...um, can you make grilled chicken?"

"She can make ANYTHING!" Quil exclaimed.

Loveless arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and nodded - _okaaaaaaay_. "Then three grilled chicken strips."

Emily and Paul frowned.

"You should be eating more." Sam spoke before either Paul or Emily could.

Loveless turned, cold glacier like blue eyes, towards her half brother. "I really don't care about your opinion, _brother_."

Sam's jaw tensed. He breathed in and exhaled slowly. "I just want to make sure you're getting enough food."

She arched an eyebrow. "Oh? So now _you_ care?"

Sam flinched and remained quiet.

She scoffed. "As I thought." She turned back to Emily. "Please call me when it's finished." She began to turn towars the stairs but quickly turned back. "I won't need a ride home tomorrow." Loveless turned back around.

"What do you mean, you don't need a ride?" Paul asked as he stood.

Loveless rolled her eyes and continued to walk. Her eyes widened as her wrist was yanked on - twisting her around. She yelped as she lost her balance and fell forward. She groaned as her nose was smash against a warm, firm chest. Loveless's hands rested against Paul's chest as she pushed away. "Was that necessary? Dear Lord, what the hell are you made of?" She whimpered slightly and rubbed her nose.

Paul's eyes widened. "Are you okay?" He hunched forward - down to her level - and removed her hands as he inspected her nose. His jawed tensed as he saw it beginning to turn red. His wolf howled softly. He had hurt her. Sadness, anger, and pain flashed across Paul's face. He had hurt the one he was meant to protect.

Loveless stood still. Her glacier blue eyes stared into dark chocolate with flecks of honey orbs - which were staring at her nose. She frowned as she saw sadness, anger, and pain flit across the male's face.

"I'm sorry," Paul whispered. "I'm so, so sorry." He slowly stepped back.

Loveless frowned. _Why does he seem so hurt? Why do I feel the need to placate him - again?_

* * *

><p>OOC-ish chapter. But I hope you like it!<p> 


	11. 10: Apple Pie For Seven Questions

Kya~ Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. I Hope You EnJOY.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

~!~

I am so sorry it has taken so long I was working on my other site. And then family crap happened. Sorry, but here you go..I hope this is good.

* * *

><p><em>Questions and Reviews<em>

**winchesterxgirl**  
>-I am sorry about the teasing...keke and there is more to come of James and Vic<p>

* * *

><p><em>Recap<em>

Loveless frowned. _Why does he seem so hurt? Why do I feel the need to placate him - again?_

...

.

Chapter Ten *double digits | KYA~*

...

.

Her lips pursed. Hands still massaging her nose. "Paul, its fine. Okay?"

Paul nodded slowly. His lower lip jutted out slightly.

The pack sat stunned. They had never seen their Alpha so...so calm, so broken, so fretful. He was normally the guy to say 'walk it off' - even if your leg was broken. Heck, he had _done_ that.

Loveless rolled her eyes. Her hands clenched into fists. Something was wrong with her. Something had to be wrong. Her brows furrowed - _why do I feel like I can trust him...with anything?_ "A...friend is picking me up tomorrow." Her eyes stayed locked with Paul's. _Theres's that tingling sensation again._

"That James guy?" Jacob asked - a little hopeful.

Loveless nodded. "Yep! He bought a house in Forks."

Sam frowned. "I'm not sure if I li-"

"I don't care what you want." Loveless snapped. "Or like!"

The pack flinched. An alpha's imprints had just as much power as their alpha. An angry imprint was never good. An angry_ Alpha_ imprint was worse - that could piss off _the_ Alpha. And that was just suicidal.

"He was the one that protected me - when _you_ should have!" She growled softly. Cold blue eyes locked with brown as she glared at Sam.

Sam's eyes widened. He looked down at the ground - his hands clenched together. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She growled once more. Loveless turned towards Emily. "I don't want your damn sorries!" She growled and shook her head quickly. "I'm no longer hungry." Her eyes hardened as she stared at the elder woman. "I have a I-phone and I have your numbers. If I need something I'll call."

Emily nodded. "No later than 12 please."

Loveless nodded. "I'll be home before then." She twisted on her heels and left before anything else could be said. God, they could be so annoying! She moved to the stairs. Loveless took them two at a time. She didn't want a repeat of 10 minutes ago. She flung herself on the bed and gnashed her teeth to keep from screaming. That would only result in them running back up here. She rolled her eyes, _ugh they were so annoying_.

_Knock. Knock._

Loveless frowned.

Could she not be left alone?

"What?" She snapped through the door.

"I brought food."

_Paul. _She heaved a sigh. _The tingling sensation is back. _Her lips pursed. _There is something about him. _Her brows furrowed. _I feel drawn to him. _

She hated that.

Loveless pursed her lips. "I'm not hungry." She opened the door and peeked out through the crack.

"Come on." Paul asked smoothly. "Indulge me, sweetheart." He smiled that 'Paul' smile.

Loveless gulped. She bit her lower lip to keep the moan that threatened to fall from her lips as her legs went weak. At this very moment; Loveless could not have been happier that she was holding onto the door. Thank the Lord above she was holding onto the door knob. She would have fallen if she hadn't been gripping the door knob tightly. It was the only thing holding her up. She licked in her lips in desire. Heat pooled in her lower regions as the word 'sweetheart' caressed her. Dear God, he was good. She wanted him, now. Loveless's eyes widened as he took a step back. _Where had that come from? _She wasn't supposed to be getting attached. She hated them. Besides she was leaving in about 4 months.

He smiled that perfect cocky smile\smirk. It screamed Paul. It oozed desire. It moaned sexual intentions. It was - no way around it - Paul. _'Indulge me sweetheart.'_ It was completely Paul. Dark chocolate eyes_ simmering _with questionable motives. That cocky smile/smirk. It said_ _any girl that has been bless with my time was left sated, worshiped, and begging...aching for more. __It whispered_ _best fuck you'll never get_._ It mewled_ _one night wouldn't be enough_. _Yes, it was indeed very _Paul._

She knew it was better to shut the door and tell him no. But... The way he smiled grouped with the way he called her sweetheart... It was useless. She wanted to know. Wanted to know what a night with Paul felt like. Yet, she didn't understand why. Before Loveless could even register what she was doing, she opened the door. "Come in." Loveless commanded as she flopped down onto her bed. Her eyes glared at the ceiling. "You could have just called me - besides, I said I wasn't hungry. You didn't have to bring it up, _again_." Her voice was soft, she couldn't bring herself to snap at him.

Why not?

Her brows furrowed slightly. She was thinking to much.

Way to much.

That beautifully cock 'Paul' signature smirk was still in place. "Like I said. Indulge me sweetheart."

Loveless bit her lower lip to keep the shudder down that threatened to cover her entire body.

Paul shrugged. "I wanted to." He whispered. "You should eat...to stay healthy." _I need you to be safe and healthy._ Paul cleared his throat. A slight shiver ran through him as icy blue eyes turned towards him. "I brought sweet tea." He licked his dry lips. "I wasn't sure what drink you would like..." He smiled softly. "I brought pie?" His brows furrowed. It wasn't meant to come out as a question. But, he wasn't sure how to act around her at this moment...

"What kind?" She couldn't help herself. She was addicted. Addicted to pie. It was going to be her down fall. Every time.

He smirked. "Apple."

Loveless groaned and shifted on the bed.

_Damn he is good._

"What do I have to do to get this piece?" She knew there were strings. There had to be strings attached. There was always strings attached.

Paul smiled cheekily. "You have to eat more than just a salad _and_ talking." He set the plates - that were on a tray...Emily said he wasn't allowed to carry that many in _just _his hands - it would look unatural. He held the drink and moved towards her nightstand. Paul didn't want to spill the drink. "Okay Sweetheart?"

She gulped. He need to stop. He was going to give her a heart attack. Every time he called her that her heart sped frowned. Her lips pursed. What exactly did he mean by '_and_ talking'?

He smirked, she liked to be called sweetheart. Paul's eyes widened as he realized she was hesitating. "If I ask a question you don't want to answer then just tell me to skip." He quickly added. Paul just wanted to be near her - anyway he could.

Loveless paused. "How about 1o questions." She stated - rather than giving him the option to choose. It lessened the questions he could ask. "Maybe 11."

Paul smiled and nodded his head eagerly. He would take what he could get. Paul just wanted a chance. Just a chance...

Loveless held our her hand and wiggled her fingers. She silently asked for the plate. She frowned as she stared at the food.

Fat. All of it was fat. Didn't they know anything about carbs?

Picking up the fork she sifted through the food. She ate the green beans, a small piece of the chicken, and a little portion of the mac and cheese.

Paul frowned as he handed her the second plate - the grilled chicken house salad. _She won't eat a lot... __She's to skinny._

**_START asking QUESTIONS!_**

Paul flinched as he wolf roared. "W-what's your name - your full name?"

Loveless stalled - fork halfway to her mouth. _I should have known he'd ask that._ She frowned. Why was there an over whelming need to please him? She closed her eyes and and put up a wall. "Loveless Nicole Wickers-Uley."

Paul nodded while his wolf howled happily. A light frown graced his lips. He could see the wall.

"Yours?"

Paul smiled - grimacing lightly. "Paul George Lahota." He grimaced once more. God, how he hated his middle name. Everyone wanted to know why he was angry all the time - besides being a wolf - it was his middle name.

Loveless smirked. "Your turn..._Georgie_."

Paul scowled lightly. And there it was. _Georgie. _First time some had called him that, had been the last time. A small smirk graced his lips at the thought; the guy had spent three days in the hospital. No one called him that. But, she was different. **SHE** was the only one who would get away with that. EVER! Anyone else was going to die a slow, torturously painful death.

Paul smiled as she giggled. He now had something he loved more than food and phasing.

Her giggle.

But God, he couldn't wait to hear her laugh.

Paul smiled softly. "Why do you love apple pie?"

Loveless tilted her head. "Well..._Georgie_." She smiled impishly and giggled once more.

Paul growled playfully. His wolf howled - loving that _he_ was the reason for her laughter. He reveled in her happiness.

"I've had a thing for pie since I was in the womb." She smiled. "Or at least that's what mom said." Her smile faultered at the mention of her mother. Her lips pursed in thought.

Paul stared, taking in every delicatly made feature and every beautiful blemish. She was stunning - anyone who that different was an idiot. And anyone who wanted to hurt here - they were plain _evil_. His wolf growled at the thought of Loveless's father and mother.

"Are you on staroids?" Loveless deadpanned.

Paul's eyes widened - his left eye twitch. His jaw dropped. Why did everyone think they were on staroids? Was it some secret that everyone but the pack knew about? Minus the wolf bit. Couldn't a guy suddenly bulk up _without_ someone saying he was on some type of med? Minutes later he glared at the door when he heard laughing from down stairs. _They are getting extra patrols._ "No."

Loveless's eyes roamed over the boy sitting in the white chair by her bed. The fork touched her bottom lips as she took its contents. Her brows furrowed. _Impossible._

Paul watched as she ate her salad. _Cute._ "Favorite color?"

Loveless's lips pursed. "Purple..." she glanced around the room. "Though, teal is beginning to grow on me." She smiled impishly.

Paul chuckled.

"Ditto." Loveless replied for her question.

Paul's head cocked to the side. "Blue...icy blue." He stared at the girl beofre him.

Loveless's eyes widened. _Why does it feel there is more behind that...?_

He licked his dry lips. "Why do you like cars?"

Loveless smiled softly. _Cars...I really do have a thing for cars don't I? _She heaved a small sigh. "James, he started that one. I've been helping him with cars since I was 6." She smiled softly. "His father_ actually_ started it." Her lips pursed in thought. "It's where I went to get away from my family."

Paul nodded listening intently.

Okay, James wasn't high on his list of people 'friends of the year'. But, he was deffinitely off of the *shit* list. Especially if he was the one to keep her safe.

"Why do all of you look like clones?" She asked as she took another bite of her salad.

Pauls lips pursed. "It's just the quileute gene pool..." He bit his tongue. There was so much he wanted to tell her. But now wasn't the time. Paul would have to wait. And that thought killed him.

_**Who is** **James...**_

Paul growled quietly. He didn't like that name. He liked it even less when his wolf had to remind him of _their _association. "Who is James?" He bristled slightly.

Loveless smirked. _So he was jealous._ Her heard cocked ot the side. "I've known him since highschool."

Paul frowned. _That wasn't the anwser **we** wanted._

She bounced lightly in her place as question popped into her mind. "How do _you _know Lauren.?"

Paul blanched slightly. His darkly golden tanned skin turned clammy and lost its golden hue. "How do you know her?"

Loveless smirked. "It's not your turn." She taunted. Her eyes shut as she smiled impishly.

Paul smile stupidly. Yeah, he loved her. The smile dropped as he rememebered her question. "I dated her...and made the stupid mistake of sleeping with her." He cringed as a shudder ran through him. "The day after I slept with her she went onto this site to see what our children would look like." He shuddered once more.

Loveless giggled.

"I'm glad you find my clingy, creepy ex, funny." Paul faked a cough as he _tried _to hide the smile and chuckle that were fighting to get out

She giggled once more.

God, he loved her giggle. But he craved to hear her full on laugh. Craved it like nothing else.

His lips pursed in thought. "Favorite Animal?" _Please don't say cats. Please don't say cats. _He pleaded quietly.

Her head tilted as she thought while taking a bite of her salad. "That's a toughie..." She bit on the inside of her cheek. "I'm stuck between Siberian Huskies and Brown Wolves." She nodded firmly as she glanced at him.

Paul frowned. _Did She just say brown?_

* * *

><p>OOC-ish chapter. But I hope you like it!<p> 


	12. 11: Questions Lead To Feisty Comfort

Kya~ Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. I Hope You EnJOY.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

~!~

I am so sorry it has taken so long. As you know from the previous chapter I had a bit of a breakdown. Beacuse FF deleted one of my stories. But I am back and I am better. MAKE SURE YOU GIVE THANKS TO [Inashi Silverfang : u/2461672/Inashi_Silverfang]. Without her I don't know if I would be back this early. Please send me your comments and luv.

* * *

><p><em>Questions and Reviews<em>

**winchesterxgirl**  
>-I am sorry about the teasing...keke and there is more to come of James and Vic.<p>

**suzie1107**  
>-James father bought a house for James and Vic to live in and _ with Loveless.<p>

**please change the name**  
>-That is the most 'please' s I have ever seen. And I will.<p>

**XhouseofnightgrlX**  
>-I will and than you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

_Recap_

Paul frowned. _Did She just say brown?_

...

.

...

Paul's teeth gnashed softly as his hands curled into fists. _Brown? BROWN? _He shook lightly. _What in hell? _He growled softly. No he was pissed. He couldn't ask 'why silver' until next round.

Loveless arched an eyebrow as she watched the other's movement. _Why does he seem angry that I like brown wolves?_ Her head cocked to the side before shrugging it off. "When did Jacob first realize he was gay?"

Paul smiled and coughed trying to cover the laugh. Yeah, she was meant just for his. Feisty, fierce, and fearless. She knew just how to make him smile. Paul bit his lower lip to keep from outright laughing. With his enhanced hearing he could hear his pack snickering.

Quil - presumably being hushed for laughing too loud.

Sam - telling a now giggling Emily what had happened.

And Jacob - most likely - choking on his food before growling while yelling in whisper form that he was straight.

The pack - snorting as they drawled out a 'suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure you are'.

Paul chuckled as he opened his mouth to speak. Oh, how he wanted to say yes. But then Jacob would come running up the stairs, bursting into the room, shrieking like a girl [sorta proving that he very well could be gay...and the girl in the relationship] that he _wasn't_ gay. And then they would have to proceed to explain to Lov- Nicole...that they were _different._

He heaved a small sigh. The smirk stayed on his lips.

**_She is an interesting imprint..._**

Yes, yes she is.

"Jacob - from what _I_ know..." _considering we can read each other's minds in wolf form._ "Is not gay."

Loveless nodded. A smirk played on her lips. "Right...from what _you _know..." Her smirk grew. "so he could totally be gay."

Paul's head cocked to the side. _It's like she knows he's listening. _His brows knitted together as he thought about his next question. He almost didn't want to know the answer. Almost...

"Why Brown?" _Why not silver?_ He growled -quietly- inhumanly - the wolves could hear him. They had no right to be laughing. His imprint would rather a brown wolf instead of a silver one!

Loveless giggled softly. "I'm being realistic."

Paul's head cocked to the side. _Huh?_ He prayed she would continue talking and not make him wait another round to ask 'why realistic'. He only had 3 - maybe 4 if she was feeling good - questions left. He had to ask wisely.

"Brown is more realistic. I would prefer a silver wolf." her nose crinkled. "But the closest you can get to silver is grey. And I hate to break it to people grey...is just _not_ silver." Loveless shrugged. "So brown is realistic."Her lips pursed as her brows furrowed momentarily. What had made her continue talking? Why did she give detail? Hadn't she told herself just to give a summarized answer - no deep in detail which could lead to some form of attachment? Why did she continuously feel the need to tell him everything?

Paul smiled goofily. _Silver huh? Brown is just 'realistic'. _Okay...Paul could live with that. For now at least.

Loveless eyed him. _What in the hell is with that smile?_ _Weirdo..._ Her icy blue eyes trailed over him. _But God above..., He's gorgeou- _*cough...cough* "How old are you?" Loveless forced out as she cut her mind off quickly.

Paul's nose scrunched slightly. He knew that question would come. "21."

Loveless's head tilted to the right. _Legal...well for me he's illegal...just like that body of hi- _Her breath hitched as her eyes widened. She was not thinking about _him_ like that. NEVER!

Paul smirked. He knew that look. Legally illegal. Every underaged girl's dream.

His lips pursed. Paul wasn't entirely sure he wanted to hear the answer to this question. "Out of _us_...Who do you like?"

Loveless cocked her head to the side. She knew which _us _he was referring to. "I guess it would be Seth."

Paul frowned. _What the hell? _He flinched slightly. Could she not feel the imprint? Did he mean nothing to her?

She frowned softly. _Why does it feel like I just lied?_ She shook her head. Loveless rocked back and forth. _What to ask what to ask...I don't want to get to deep. It'll be easier to stay on the line of acquaintances. Much easier for when I leave. _Loveless grimaced slightly. Why did it hurt to think about leaving?

Paul fidgited slightly as he waited.

"Favorite time of day?" That wasn't to personal...was it?

Paul heaved as small disappointed sigh. Didn't she want to know anything about _him._ "Night."

Loveless pointed. _Well that was soooooooo not deep._

Paul smirked.

She shivered. It was the same smirk. The one that had gotten her to open the door _willingly _and let him in. Loveless gulped. _Not good._

Paul leaned back in the chair. "Favorite way to be held?"

Loveless froze. What the hell happened to not getting to personal? _Ugh! that is completely and utterly a "Paul" question. _"I guess I should let it slide. The fact that that was an awkward and creepily personal question."

Biding time. Stalling.

She blew out a slow breath. She glanced up at him. Loveless stilled as she fell into a trance. His eyes were intoxicating. Before she could stop herself, her mouth opened and words tumbled out. "Back hug." Loveless continued; giving him a full answer. "They show comfort, romance, and protection." _something I want to feel. Something I want to know about._

Paul's ears tweaked slightly as he heard the wolves downstairs murmering about how they would have to remember nodded. Paul growled - to quiet for her to hear. If they dared to hug her like that...endless patrols. His head was tilted upward about to nod in agreement with the wolves in the kitchen - it was something to remember.

He looked directly into her eyes and nodded. Making a mental note, as he had down with everything she had told him. A twinge of pain shot through him. Would he ever get to hug her? Make her feel safe? Make her feel loved?

Her brows furrowed. _There's that tugging sensation again. _Her lips pursed in thought. "Your favorite way to relax?"

Paul heaved a sigh. _Being near you._ "Hanging around friends or running."

Loveless nodded. _No wonder. He runs. That's why he is so built and fuc- STOP IT! _Loveless shook her head. She glared at a smirking Paul. Her lips pursed. It was like he knew.

But he couldn't right?

There was no way he could know. know that her heart went into overtime with the mere thought of him. Her her blood boiled with desire when he smiled. That her body ached with want when his hands were on her body.

Loveless held back a groan and shifted - rubbing her thighs together for a slight friction.

Paul Lahote was going to kill her. He was the only one to ever make her feel so sexually frustrated _or _deprived.

But God, she had to give him props. Paul and God deserved props. And contrary to belief God had to be female. There was no way a male could have created Paul Lahote. He was too hot. To good looking. To fuckable.

But either way. Loveless was thankful. _Very_ thankful.

_LOVELESS! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!_

She turned to glare at a chuckling Paul.

Yeah, he knew.

Paul shifted slightly. His wolf purred. He breathed in deeply. Paul could smell her. He grinned wickedly at the girl on the bed. _She wants me. Let's have a little fun._ "How do you like your bed?"

Loveless frowned. _Huh?_ "Um...soft..."

Paul bit back a chuckled. "Yeah, I thought you were the type to want it _soft_ and _gentle_."

Loveless's eyes widened.

They weren't talking about beds.

Paul grinned the wicked Paul grin.

She gulped. Her heart raced.

"I personally like it _hard_ and a little _rough_."

Yep, soooooooooo not talking about beds.

If he wanted to be _intimate,_ she could get cocky.

Loveless nodded. She grinned impishly. "Yeah...I can't say I wouldn't like that."

Paul shifted. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that._ His jeans were suddenly a little tight.

Loveless smiled at her victory. _Payback for sexual frustration! _Her lips pursed. _Now for my question._ "Any family?" Her breath hitched as a jolt of pain shot through her. _What the hell was that? _Loveless frowned. Her brows furrowed deeper. _What is this tugging sensation? Why won't it stop?_

Paul and the rest of the pack stilled.

Each wolf tensed. They knew their alpha disliked thinking, let alone talking, about them.

Loveless realized the tension that was slowly elevating. "Paul?"

Paul heaved a small sigh. Her voice was soft, like a tinkling bell, soothing waters on a cool breezy day. It could instantly calm the wrath that built up in the alpha wolf. Maybe that was why she was perfect for him. It had to be.

He didn't have the heart or the will power to not look at her. She meant to much. He was starting to love her. With each new bit of information he learned about her. Paul fell even more in love.

"Paul?" She added a sliver of pleading urgency. _Why isn't he looking at me? He is always looking at me? _Her heart began to beat faster. Why did she want him to look at her? Why did she want his attention so much? Hadn't she been trying to stay away from it?

His head shot up on its own accord. He had made her ask for him twice. He couldn't do it for a third. He ran a hand through his hair. The words flowed out of him before he could control it. "My mom was an abusive whore and my father was an abusive jackass." His voice was thick, hard, and crude. His hands curled into fists as he shook.

Loveless's eyes widened. "Paul..." she whispered. She rose from the bed. A frown marred her lips. Loveless didn't know why she was doing this. She had no clue why she couldn't stop. All Loveless knew was she was overcome with the need to comfort the hulking male in the white chair. She moved closer. Her tiny, creamy, smooth hands grasped his _overly_ large warm hands. She squeezed them. Loveless stood there in front of him - unsure of what to do.

Paul's wolf bristled as memories of his parents flashed through his mind.

"Paul?" She whispered.

Paul looked up and pulled her into his arms.

Loveless squeaked as she was pulled forward and forced to straddle the over grown male. She gulped nervously.

Paul whined softly and pulled her closer - soaking up her affection and warmth.

Her walls caved as she heard the man whine brokenly against her neck. Loveless settled her arms around his shoulders. She kissed the side of his head.

Paul sat frozen for a few seconds before he wrapped his arms around her more tightly. He breathed in.

She was intoxicating. Calming. Soothing.

"But I do have a little sister...she seems to make everything worthwhile." He smiled that protective older big brother smile. Before moving back to his former position - letting his nose rub against her collar bone gently.

_He has a little sister?_

Loveless bit her lower lip and stayed quiet. She had wanted it to be personal without being _physical_. But she hadn't wanted it to be personal _hurtful._ Her blue eyes glazed over as she leaned against him unconsciously. Her head titled as her cheek rested against the side of his forehead. She bit her lip and silently prayed he asked his 11th question. Yes, she was willing to spend more time with him if it meant he would smile. _Smile Paul...please smile for me Paul. Please?_

He breathed in deeply as a soothing warmth caressed him. It was the imprint. She was comforting him without words. _So she does feel it. _Paul smiled that wicked _Paul_ smile and tightened his grip around her as he buried his face deeper against her neck. "Favorite way to relax?"

Loveless jerked slightly as she was pulled from her daydream slash praying. She smiled brightly before quickly whipping it off. "Huh?"

Paul leaned back in the chair and squeezed her waist. "I asked, favorite way to relax?"

Her cheeks burned softly with a blush as she stared at those supple lips pulled back - revealing white teeth - in a wicked grin.

Yea, he did that on purpose.

"Um..." Loveless gulped. "Its..." She trailed off. She couldn't really get away with saying what she wanted. _It's this, sitting in your arms and on your lap._ Could she really say that? God, no! He'd never let her live it down.

Paul hummed in question still smiling.

Loveless's heart went into overdrive as the rough pads of his thumbs slid over the bare skin of her lower back.

Paul's wolf purred in contentment.

**_Her lower back is a soft spot._**

Paul heaved a small sigh. He wanted to find her other soft spots too. He continued to move his thumbs in soothing circular motions.

Loveless relaxed and her icy blue eyes became hooded. Her lower back had always been a sensitive place on her - and very few - VERY FEW people knew that. And that was how it was going to stay.

"Well?" Paul egged quietly.

"Bubble baths." Loveless admitted. Admitted to her_ second_ favorite way to relax.

Paul nodded. His brows furrowed slightly. She was hiding something.

Loveless blushed softly. No, she would never admit that her absolute favorite way to relax would be in his arms - taking his warmth. No, never admit that.

Carefully Loveless disengaged their joined bodies. A deep blush marred her high cheeks as she had to push against his shoulders - using him for leverage.

Paul pouted, but released her.

"So!" She chirped. "Favorite food?" Loveless knew it was the coward way of handling things after that very _intimate_ moment. But, it was necessary. She would not fall in love. She would not become attached. She would not. She was leaving soon. What was the point of getting close?

Paul heaved a sigh. He knew what she was doing. He knew why. "Sonic Tots."

Loveless's brows furrowed as she stared at him over the top of her tea glass.

Paul chuckled. "That's the same look I get from the cashier when I go."

Loveless rolled her eyes. "No duh! You probably or like 10 large tots."

Paul had the decency to blush. The red rue contrasting only slightly copper skin. "20," He coughed.

Her eyes widened as she caught his answer. "20!" She exclaimed. Her jaw slackened.

Paul rubbed the back of his neck. He coughed once more.

Knock. Knock.

Loveless and Paul turned towards the door.

Loveless glared while Paul pouted as Sam opened the door.

"Did I say enter?" Loveless snapped as Sam went to step over the boundary and into her room.

Sam jerked backwards. He'd already hurt her. There was no need for more. "I just wanted to say that its 11pm."

Loveless jerked around to her alarm clock with wide eyes. _That late already?_

Paul mirrored her expression. He stood. He wasn't going to be the cause of her not getting her sleep. "Okay, thanks."

Sam nodded and stepped out of the room.

Paul stared at the girl in front of him. "Sleep well..."

Loveless nodded. "Night."

"I'll be here in the morning to pick you up." Paul trailed off slowly.

Loveless nodded. "Okay."

He frowned. She was clipped and short. Paul didn't like that. With a sigh and slumped shoulders he left.

Loveless winced as she watched him walk out of the door.

Buzz. Buzz.

She turned and looked at her new cell phone.

_'I cnt wait 2 c u, bby.  
>Mis u so much'<em> - Vic.

_'C u soon, Luvely. PS: _  
><em>we gt there early. <em>  
><em>Gonna pik u up'<em> - James.

Loveless beamed. YES! She wouldn't have to wait in the library till they got there. She quickly did her nightly routines and jumped into bed. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it!<p> 


	13. 12: James

Kya~ Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. I Hope You EnJOY.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

* * *

><p><em>Questions and Reviews.<em>

**winchesterxgirl**  
>-I know I didn't really give you much info...but I did give you some...at the end.<p>

**Katie-lynxx**  
>-here ya go!<p>

**BlueEyedCountryGirl**  
>-i'm glad you liked it.<p>

**momoXvolturi**  
>-I'm glad you thought it was good.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

_Recap_

Loveless beamed. YES! She wouldn't have to wait in the library till they got there. She quickly did her nightly routines and jumped into bed. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

.

...

.

Loveless groaned as she slammed her hand down on the alarm clock. A smile flitted across her lips. _Vic and James are gonna be here soon!_ She giggled softly.

_Knock. Knock. _

"Nicole? Are you up yet Honey?"

Her nose wrinkled. _Honey? Really?_ "Yeah!" With a groan she stood from her warm and cozy bed. A shiver ran through her. _To cold..._ She whined internally. Must it always be this cold?

Loveless changed into a pair of light purple skinny jeans. Her shirt had 3inch wide straps, the upper part was a light purple and black tiger strip material that stopped right under her breast, the rest of her shirt was black. The bottom hugged the waist in a loose bubble form. [kaboodle dot com /reviews/plus-size-sexy-zebra-purple-tank-top (no spaces)]. She put on her chunky black beaded necklace. Loveless applied a minimal amount of makeup: light purple eyeshadow, mascara, and clear lip gloss.

Just because it was school didn't mean she couldn't look her best. Besides she was meeting her two favorite people after school.

Her lips pursed as she froze momentarily. What was this tugging sensation. James and Vic were her two favorite people, right? Her brows furrowed even more as an image of Paul flashed in her mind.

She shook her head - ridding her mind of useles thoughts. _That's all they are - useless._ Loveless squealed and clapped her hands together. She placed her i-phone and wallet into her the front zipper pouch of her butterfly messenger bag.

She skipped down the stairs. She was almost tempted to jump around like a three year old on Christmas. Almost.

Why was she so overly happy? It was almost wierd. Yes, she couldn't wait to see her friends. But this type of complete and utter blissful happiness seemed odd. There was no way this much happiness was just because of see two friends. But if it wasn't from seeing James and Vic...then where was it coming from?

"You seem happy." Sam's bariton voice rumbled. He watched her with suspicious brown eyes. _Is the imprint finally affecting her?_

"Yep!" She sent a small smile in his direction.

Everyone sat stunned.

Did she?

Just smile?

At Sam?

Yes, she had just smiled as Sam. At this very moment... NOTHING could spoil her mood.

Odd.

Loveless's brows furrowed as she looked around the room. Her blissful happiness seemed to have diminished some. Why? Her lips pursed. Why was she continuously looking around the room? Why did she suddenly feel dissapointed? As if the reason for her happiness wasn't with her at this moment.

"Are you hungry?" Emily questioned. Her dark brown eyes practicaly begging the girl to say yes. Emily smiled softly as she watched Loveless scan the kitchen. _She's unconsiously looking for Paul. So cute~._

Loveless's lips pursed. It took her a moment to name the emotion. Why was she disappointed? She shook her head. Loveless glanced around the kitchen once more. She moved foward and stole a couple pieces of bacon off of Jacob's plate before grabbing an apple. She smirked at Jacob's horrified face. She shrugged. "You shouldn't eat so much. A girl like you should watch your figure, bulky and fat won't look good on you." Loveless smiled impishly.

Quil snorted.

Jacob's jaw dropped. "I'M NOT A GIRL!"

Loveless's smirk grew. "Because screeching like a harpy is _manly_?" Her head cocked to the side as she purposely made a dramatic display of eating the stolen pieces of bacon.

"OOOhhh! she has you there." Embry egged. It was fun watching the Jacob Black get knocked down a-peg every now and then.

Jacob growled. "Watch it." He glared at a smirking Loveless.

"_Watch what_?" Paul growled as he stepped into the Uley kitchen.

Jacob's eyes widened. Okay, so - _play_ - threatening the alpha's imprint was a no.

Loveless's brows furrowed. _Why is everyone suddenly..._ Her lips pursed as she searched for the right word. _Inferior?_ Her head cocked to the side. _It's like Paul was this authority over them...weird._

"Did you eat?" Paul questioned, pulling her from her thoughts.

She grasped the apple while twisting her wrist side to side.

Quil smirked. "And she stole some bacon from _Jaci_ over here." He pointed at a glowering Jacob.

Paul smirked. His imprint was unique. "She stole food from _Jaci_?" He glanced as a silently giggling Emily and Loveless.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "What did you call me?"

Quil smirked. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought." Jacob smiled brightly before going to back to his breakfast.

"Mood swings, just like a girl." Quil muttered.

"Let's go." Loveless exclaimed as she grabbed her messenger bag.

"Breakfast." Paul retorted.

She made a show of displaying the apple once more.

Paul shook his head. "That's not breakfast."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll grab something from the cafeteria." She grabbed a muffin. She shoved it into Paul's open mouth. Loveless turned him around. She bit her lower lip as she placed her hands on his middle back and began to push him out of the house. "Go~~" She whined.

All movement in the house stopped.

Had she?

Did she?

Just whine?

Paul shook himself from the daze of having his imprint willingly touch him. "Okay." God, he was whiped.

Loveless smiled. A bounce was noticable in each step. She jumped into his car.

Paul smiled at his overly giddy imprint. "Happy?"

Loveless smiled at him. "James and Vic are coming. Don't forget I wont need you to pick me up." Again she felt the impulse to hum... She hadn't felt that in so long. That complete and utter blissful happy feeling was back. Loveless casted a quick glance at the hulking tan male. Was it him? Was he the reason she felt like humming? Why did she always feel happier around him? Why was the happiness of seeing _Paul_ so abundant compared to seeing James and Vic?

His hands tightened on the wheel. Oh, he remembered. It was all he could think about all night.

Minutes later they pulled into her school.

"Here," Paul said as he held out the leather jacket for her to take.

Loveless eyed the jacket for moment before taking it and slipping it on. A light smile crossed her lips a she was enveloped in Paul's scent.

His wolf purred at the contented look on their imprint's face. "Do you need a ride from where ever you'll be?"

Loveless shrugged. "Dunno...I'll call if I need something."

Paul nodded and gripped the steering wheel tightly. He shook. _She said she'd call if she need something. She said she'd call. _He repeated over and over as he tried to placate his wolf.

~!~

Devon frowned as he watched her walk into the room. She was different. Why couldn't he read her? It just didn't make any sense. It was the same with Edward. It just didn't seem possible.

His nose scrunched slightly as she passed. _She smells like wet dog... But, who's scent is that? One is more over powering._

Loveless sent a fleeting glance to her science partner. She turned back to Eric after setting her stuff down.

There was still a few minutes before class actually started.

"Does he always stare?" Loveless whispered.

Eric frowned in confusion.

Loveless jerked her head backwards towards her lab partner.

Eric snorted. "All of the Cullens do."

"Figures." Loveless quipped.

"CLASS!" The teacher screeched seconds before the bell rang.

Loveless bid her friend goodbye and walked back to her assigned seat.

"Did everyone do their homework?"

The class groaned.

Loveless heaved a small sigh as she flipped through the pages of her science book. Her brows furrowed as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Someone was staring at her.

But who?

Being as sneaky as she could. Loveless glanced around the room.

Devon? Why?

She shook her head and focus back on her book. But minutes later she could feel him still staring.

"Would you stop staring!" Loveless snapped in a whispered snarl as she shot a glancing glare at the male on her right.

Devon eyes widened as he looked back down at his book. Had he been staring?

She shivered in voluntarily. He gave her the creeps! There was just something about him... He wasn't normal. Something was off about him. And it didn't help that a voice in the back of her mind continuously nagged her to stay away from him. But why?

~!~

Loveless groaned.

Cafeteria.

Lunch Area.

Animal Watering Hole.

It was pretty much the same.

"Nicole! Would You like to eat with us?"

Loveless looked up.

_Bella_.

"No thank you." Yes, Loveless could be polite.

Okay, so no, she couldn't. But today was a special day. Therefore everyone got a free pass. One pass only. ONE.

Bella's smile dropped. A pout marred her lips.

Loveless held back a snort. Did she honestly think pouting would change anything?

"Please join us?" Edward smiled as he popped up out of nowhere.

_Where did he come from?_

"It would mean a great deal if you would join us."

Was he always that polite? "I'm sitting with my friends."

"There is always room for more friends." Edward bargined as he stared into Loveless's icy blue eyes.

Loveless arched an eyebrow. _What is he doing? Weirdo has fucky eyes_. "I'm gonna go."

"Please?" Bella practically begged. "My aunt told me your a nice girl under everything that's happened."

Loveless froze as she stiffened. _Her aunt what? _She hissed internally.

Edward stepped closer to Bella as he felt the atmosphere change around them.

Not a good subject topic.

"I do believe talking about patients - outside of the doctor and the said patient - is _illegal_." Loveless's voice was clipped and minced. She turned with cruel eyes to face the other. "And I suggest you watch your step."

Edward bit back a growl. "Threats are unnecessary. She just wants to be friends with you."

Loveless arched an eyebrow. "Is she a damn puppet? Can she not speak for herself?" SHe looked back at Bella. "Can you do anything without him?"

"NICOLE!" Eric yelled across the cafeteria.

"Go! You're being called." A burly one snarled as he stood by - Fuckward?.

Loveless cocked her head to the side. A smirk lingered on her lips. She liked playing with his name. SO many choices.

"Be nice Emmett."

The burly one - Emmett - pouted. "She's not being nice to you Bella." He closed his mouth after opening it once more at the glare he recieved.

Loveless scoffed. "Good _mutt_." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and twisted around to locate her friends.

Rosalie wrapped her hand around Emmett's arm and squeezed.

Emmett glared at his wife. "She called me a _dog_." He sneered. "I'm not one of _them! _She _is_."

"Leave it." Bella whispered. Her lips pursed. "She doesn't know. Jacob wouldn't let an outsider know."

Edward frowned. "She's an Uley, Bella. Not an outsider."

Bella scoffed softly. "She's an outsider." Seconds later she began to pout. _I just want to get to know her... I wanna know why Edward can't hear her..._

~!~

Loveless threw herself down on the chair next to Alejandro and leaned against him. "Why did Bella and Shitward have to see me?"

Alejandro laughed softly and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "estÃ bien, Mamacita?"

She shrugged. "I'm fine."

Eric pointed his fork at her after taking a bite of his salad. "We have to come up with a name for Bella." He frowned as the others stared at him. "What? Edward has a lot of nicknames...Bella has none. It's only fair."

Loveless cracked a smile and shook her head._ Only Eric._

~!~

Loveless squealed softly as the bell rang

Eric and Angela stared in disbelief.

"Did she just squeal?"

Eric nodded dumbly - jaw still dropped.

Loveless rolled her eyes and closed Eric's mouth. "I'm happy." _Only one class left till I see them!_

Eric shook his head and fixed the strap of his bookbag. "I'm just as happy as any other sex addict about to have at it, but no one is ever _that _happy."

Angela shook her head. "Your analogies make no sense!"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Yeah they do."

"No they don't," Loveless retorted.

Eric stared at his two friends before walking away.

Loveless glanced at Angela.

"He is such a drama queen."

"So we are going to over look the fact he called himself a sex addict?" Loveless smirked as the other snorted.

"What's funny?" Claire questioned.

"Eric said he was a sex addict."

Her eyes widened to impossible size. "Woah!"

Loveless stiffened slightly as an arm wrapped around her. "I always knew that chinto was hiding something."

_Alejandro_.

Loveless relaxed against his side. "Chinto?" She questioned and let him lead her to where ever.

"Asian guy." [literal translation is for Chinese male...but work with me]

Loveless nodded. "Where ya taken me?"

Alejandro smirked. "You wanna come home with me, mamacita?" He winked. "Skip the last class... get out of here." He pulled her closer. "You can meet mi mama?"Alejandro grinned that wicked Cortez grin that the entire male Cortez family had inherited. "And then meet mi cama?" HIs dark chocolate orbs held dangerous, sensual secrets.

_They're not as beautifully tempting as Paul's... WOAH! WHAT!_ Loveless screamed on the inside. Why did she think that? Her lips pursed. "I'd love to." She trailed her finger down his chest. Loveless frowned as her heart squeezed. Why? Why did it hurt to flirt with someone? Why did it feel like she was cheating? "But I can't."

Alejandro pouted slightly.

She giggled. "I have friends from my home coming to visit."

Eric shrieked. "They're better than us, aren't they?" He faked a sob and latched onto Angela's shoulder.

They stared at the chinky eyed male as he appeared out of nowhere.

Alejandro shook his head. "Loco Chinto."

They others laughed while Eric looked horrified.

"I never said they were better...they are just..." Loveless looked for the right words. Angela, Eric, Claire, and Alejandro had all become her friends.

"They know all of your secrets?" Angela questioned.

Loveless nodded.

Claire smiled. "It's fine Nicole!" She chirped happily. "Maybe we can get there one day!"

Loveless smiled. _Yeah, maybe one day._

"Alright!" Angela clapped her hands. "We have one class left! Let's go before the bell rings."

The group nodded and headed in their directions.

Alejandro pulled Loveless towards their last class. "Let's go mamacita...before Angie goes all mother hen."

"Yah! I heard that!" Angela yelled down the hall - causing the others to laugh.

~!~

She practically vibrated with happiness as the final bell rang.

"Are we holding you up?" Alejandro smirked.

Loveless glared at him softly. "Watch it."

He chuckled.

"Sorry! Mrs. Carlson wouldn't let me go!" Claire exclaimed.

"let's go!" Loveless exclaimed.

The others shook their heads.

Loveless paused as she listeend to a group of girls passing by.

_"OMGAH! Did you see his car!"_

_"Car? Did you see the guy!"_

Loveless smirked. _James._ "Later guys!" She squealed and made a bee line out of the school.

The other students watched in shock and amazement as Loveless practically ran out of the school. She grinned brightly as she spotted the elder male. She picked up more speed and launched herself at him.

Loveless giggled and wrapped James up in a bear hug. "Oh, God I missed you!" Her arms around his neck - legs around his waist.

He grunted under the sudden force and let the car stabalize them both. James chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you to Lovely." He whispered in her ear. James squeezed her tight before placing her back on her own feet. "Small town? Everyone is staring." He cocked his head to the side. "Or is this the first time they ever heard you squeal?"

Loveless pouted and smacked his chest softly. "Meanie!"

James chuckled and pulled her into another hug.

Loveless cooed and burrowed against his firm chest. "It's so boring without you in my life!"

James snorted. "Everything is lame if I'm not there." An over-abundance of self-confidence was laced in his deep voice.

She rolled her eyes. Loveless pulled back slightly, resting her head on his schoulder. "Vic?"

James pouted. "Still back home. Some loose ties to finish up first." His lips pursed. "Vic should be here late tonight or early tomorrow."

Loveless squealed. "So where are we going?"

James shrugged. "My place?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Loveless giggled and slapped his shoulder. SHe paused. "Your place? Your not renting?"

James smirked. "You'll have to wait. If I tell you everything and psoil it for Vic...I'll sleep on the couch till the end of my life."

Loveless giggled. _True...but what could the surprise be?_

~!~

"Who is that?"

Edward twisted in the direction Bella was looking in. His brows furrowed. "I don't know."

Bella frowned. "You can't read him either?" _What is going on? Is Edward becoming weak?_

Emmett chuckled and smacked Edward on the back. "loosing your touch oldman?"

Edward glared. "Devon can you get anything?"

Devon looked up from his phone. He turned and stared at the male. His brows connected slightly as they furrowed. "There's a connection. A deep connection."

"What's that mean?" Bella questioned.

Edward placed a hand on her lower back and guided her towards the car. "Not only can he manipulate emotions like Jasper and Jane...he can feel them. He can feel the emotional link between two people."

"Oh?" Bella glanced at Devon. "Can you tell what kind of emotional link they have?"

Devon shook his head. "It's hard since I can't read her." His lips pursed as he glanced back at the couple. "All I can say is...He's not human."


	14. 13: Wolves, Vamps, Humans And Unknowns?

Kya~ Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. I Hope You EnJOY.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

* * *

><p><em>Questions and Reviews.<em>

**RebelRebel7751**  
>-Hey, I kinda wanted to portray him as a hottie<p>

**Suzie1107**  
>-I like Alejandro and James too ^.^<p>

**BlueEyedCountryGirl | VballBabe44 | scigeekgirl**  
>-Thank you for reading! and reviewing! Glad You Liked It!<p>

**winchesterxgril | Yuriko-Rurinia**  
>-Oh YES! NOT HUMAn! you didn't honestly thing this was going to be a regular ol' romantic comedy without a touch of supernatural twist did ya?<p>

**momoXvolturi**  
>-You tripped? You okay? Lol! That totally made my day! And no, Loveless will never fall for Bella's bull<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen - Wolves, Vamps, Humans, And Unknowns?<strong>

_Recap_

Devon shook his head. "It's hard since I can't read her." His lips pursed as he glanced back at the couple. "All I can say is...He's not human."

.

...

.

Bella's eyes widened. _Not human? _Her brows furrowed. That's impossible. "Then what is he?"

Devon shrugged. "Don't know...Powerful. He's very powerful."

Edward frowned. "More so than the Vulturi?" He shook his head. _Impossible._ He continued to sift through Devon's thoughts. "That doesn't make since." His brows furrowed and his lips pursed.

Devon shrugged. "You don't feel him, Edward. He's powerful - and it isn't dormant power. It's all active." Devon's honeyed orbs swirled as he tapped into the link shared between the two once more. And once again falling short. "He's too powerful for me - if he's hiding something I wouldn't know."

Bella pouted. That wasn't helpful. _Well, slightly._ Bella's head cocked to the side. _I wonder just how powerful... If he's more powerful than the vulturi..._ She smiled.

~!~

Loveless smiled brightly. "Let's go~~~~" She whined.

James chuckled. "Cool it!" He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Pulling her flush against his side. "You've gotten curvier since out last bodily meeting." He wiggled his eyebrows. He smirked boyishly.

She grinned. Her arms wrapped around his waist. Loveless rubbed against him playfully. "I look good huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

James's grin morphed in to a predator like smile. "Good enough...better in my bed." He winked.

~!~

The Cullen's eyes widened.

Bella frowned. "What? What did you here?"

Edward's jaw tightened. "They are just talking."

Her lips pursed. She crossed her arms and pouted.

Rosalie's shoulders slumped. _Here she goes._

Edward growled - to low for Bella to hear.

Rosalie glared. _You know I'm right!_

"_Edward~~_" Bella whined. Her hands fanned the air. "What did they say?"

Edward heaved a human sigh. "They are just talking."

Emmett smirked. "More like they are sexing." He wiggled his eyebrows while sending a smoldering gaze towards Rosalie.

Rosalie smirked.

Edward's face twisted as images passed through his brother and sisters minds. "Guys!" He shook his head. "I don't want to see that."

Emmett smirked. "Sorry man."

Bella yanked on Edward's sleeve. "Pay attention! Are they together?" Her eyes were wide in fake innocence.

Edward shrugged. "It's hard to tell. We can't read their minds."

Bella gave a jerky nod. That was not the answers she wanted.

~!~

Loveless laughed brightly. "I like the outfit too. Vic chose it?"

James smirked. "I do look good don't I?" He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a deep blue and white striped silk dress shirt - tucked in, a plane white belt, and Adidas canvas high dark blue and white shoes. It was the _normal_ James look.

Loveless snorted. He was such an _ego guy_. "James~" She whined.

James heaved a sigh. "Fine, let's go get something to eat. Where too?"

Loveless pursed her lips. "There's a sad excuse for a dinner two blocks from here...Forks is small - not that many restaurants."

James nodded. "Would you rather go to Port?"

Loveless shook head. "Nah, I'll wait till Vic and I drag you shopping."

James groaned. "Now that just unfair."

Loveless skipped to her side of the car and waited for him to open the door. "Today low life."

James arched an eyebrow. "Forgive me my eminence." He bowed dramatically and opened the door.

Loveless heaved a sigh as she melted agaisnt the buttery leather. "This time only low life."

James snorted. An affectionate smile on his lips. Only Loveless.

~X~

"Wow, Vic would rather wear pink then come in here." James smirked. He shook his head. It was going to be interesting with Vic here.

Loveless snorted. "I know!" She whispered. "You should have "kidnapped" me when you had the chance."

James chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Alright. Either they haven't seen someone as good looking as me...or its you."

Loveless glared. "Most of them go to my school. They are like vultures!" She exclaimed while letting James steer her to a booth. She slid in and watched at James slid in across from her.

"Okay so who are the overly white people over there?" James questioned while _obviously_ pointing at them.

Loveless glanced over. Her nose scrunched. "That is _Isabella Swan_ and her _followers._" She growled out. A sneered adorned her face as her lip curled up in disgust.

James arched a brow. "Relation?"

"Therapist - they've _talked._" Loveles snarled once more. "Isabella is named after her _dear_ aunt Annabella."

James scowled. _Bitch._ "So, what is my Lovely going to eat?"

Loveless rolled her eyes. "A cheeseburger with fries, a sprite, and a slice of apple pie." She grinned cheekily and waited for his approval.

James smiled. "That's my girl." His smile disappeared as he looked at the booth over her shoulder. "And the group of steroid induced, very hormonal, overly tanned group over there is?"

Loveless frowned and twisted. She groaned and slouched as she turned. "Fucking Natives." She hissed. Her hands curled into fists. _They ARE EVERYWHERE!_

James arched a brow once more. "Lovely...so are you."

Loveless scowled. "I'm less annoying - more _tolerable. _Besides I'm not one of_ them_." She hissed.

"Relation?"James questioned with a cock of his head.

"_Uley_." She sneered the word as if it had actually left a nauseatingly bitter taste on her tongue.

James chuckled. "Be nice Lovely."

Loveless pouted. "I don't wanna~" She whined. She was tired of playing nice. It wasn't in her nature. And by Heavens! She shouldn't have to!

~!~

Embry frowned. "Wow she _really_ doesn't like us."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "No shit." He snorted and rolled his eyes once more - stupid.

Embry scowled and glared at the other. "I mean I know there was an extreme dislike...but damn. That was frigid - dry ice dipped in acid, frigid."

"She likes me!" Seth exclaimed. He grinned cutely and did a little dance.

The others rolled there eyes.

Jacob shook his head. "No, she _tolerates _you."

Seth pouted. _Meanie._

Embry rolled his eyes. "I wanna know why she eat full course meals for him...so easily. While Paul has to bribe with apple pie."

Paul growled. His hands clenched into fists as they began to shake.

"Boss...you gonna be okay?" Brady asked. His dark brown eyes caught every shiver as he shook.

Paul grunted out a reply - inhuman.

Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Dude, I've got just as good hearing as the next wolf...but even I didn't understand that."

Jared smirked. "He said he's fine." He was the Beta...for a reason. He had always been able to understand the Alpha. Which was a good thing.

Paul frowned. He didn't like how close they were. His wolf didn't like it either.

Quil frowned. "There's something different about him."

Jared nodded. "You noticed too?"

Paul begrudgingly tore his eyes away from his imprint and glared at his pack. "Speak."

Quil flinched slightly. It didn't have to be an alpha order for him to feel the force of the word. "I'm not sure...but..." His brows furrowed. "There's something off."

Jared nodded and noticed Paul began to shake more. "No, no...we don't mean like he'll hurt her...just off."

Paul relaxed slightly. His dark brown eyes went back to Loveless.

~!~

Edward heaved a small sigh. "Bella, we shouldn't be eavesdropping."

Bella waved him off. "I just want to get to know her." She stared up at him using her puppy eyes. "Can't I make a new friend?"

Emmett snorted. "She doesn't want to get to know you."

Bella glared. "Don't be rude. She's just shy." She replied indignantly.

Rosalie arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. _Shy? Bitchy - yeah. Shy - no. What is with Bella recently...it's like she's...she's different._

Edward frowned slightly as he listened to Rosalie's thoughts. It was true. The other had never come off shy. Cold and cruel. But never shy. He glanced down at the human in front of him. _What is she thinking?_

"I'm gonna go see Jacob." Bella smiled and patted Edward's hand. "I'll be back."

Edward nodded and watched as she left. His eyes turned back to James. He didn't like them. _His_ Bella was fixated on James and Loveless, not him. He didn't like that.

"Oh God," Embry groaned. "Bella is coming over."

Jacob heaved a sigh and dropped his head onto the table. "Not here."

Quil snorted. "Like that is going to hide a 6'7'' werewolf." He muttered under his breath. "You need to fucking imprint already. I'm tired of her hanging around - she still thinks you love her."

Jacob kicked the other and shifted to glare at him.

"Hey guys!" Bella smiled and tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "You haven't been answering my calls Jakey...is everything okay..." She blinked innocently.

Jacob heaved a small sigh. "i've been busy."

Bella pouted.

Jacob cocked his head to the side. _I use to think that was cute? _"What'cha need Bella?"

"I just wanted to know how much Nicole knows about the pack." Bella blinked innocently and smiled at a glaring Paul.

"How is that your business...leech-lover." Paul sneered.

Bella smiled. "I just thought we could share info."

The pack frowned.

Jared - being of fit body and more level headed mind spoke. "What info?"

Bella tsked.

Jacob frowned. "Either you tell us or you leave."

Bella returned to pouting. "You're not any fun." She heaved a dramatic sigh. "Her little friend...He's not human." She smiled and wiggled her fingers in the form of a wave before sauntering back to her table.

Edward frowned. "Bella that wasn't right." Edward reprimanded softly.

Bella rolled her eyes.

~!~

Paul snarled deeply in the back of his throat. "I'm gonna rip that leech-loving, cock sucking, necrophiliac bitch to pieces."

The pack flinched.

Loveless heaved a small sigh. "Can we get it to go?" She gave him her best puppy eyes.

He heaved a dramatic sigh. James rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's go to the counter."

She smiled brightly. "Imma go use the restroom."

James nodded. "Stay safe."

Loveless rolled her eyes. "It's a bathroom, Jame."

A smiled that crooked smile. "Hurry back baby."

She blew him a kiss and sauntered off.

"Hi!"

James twisted slightly. His nose scrunched as he breathed in. _She smells like them._ "Hello."

"I'm Isabella Swan. Are you a friend of Nicole's?" Bella smiled brightly. "Everyone calls me Bella."

James arched an eyebrow. _Lovely calls you Bitch...not Bella_. "Go back to your pale friends."

Bella frowned. _Why did he call them pale? Does he know?_ "I just wanted to get to know you..." She used her puppy eyes. "make a new friend."

James coughed out a laugh. "I have friends." His stomach turned. _Acid. _She smelled like rotting flesh covered in acid. She needed to leave.

"Always room to make more." Bella smiled. She egged and cajoled.

James turned back to the counter and took the bag and his change from the waitress. "I'm leaving."

Bella pouted. "Already." She blinked. Why wasn't her charm working. It always worked.

James nodded. "I go where Nicole wants to go." It was as simple as that.

"So you're her boyfriend from the city?" Bella questioned. Brown orbs wide and hungry for gossip.

"Jay! Let's go." Loveless called from the entrance of the dinner. She glared at the back of Bella's head. The BellaBitch needed to learn her place. And it wasn't anywhere near her James.

James smirked. "later Darlin'." He tipped his head in Bella's direction before leaving.

Bella pouted. _That was useless... but he was a twang..._ Her lips pursed. She trudged back to her seat next to Edward. "The only thing I learned was that he has and accent like yours...Jazz."

Jasper nodded. "I heard."

"I think that might really be her boyfriend. He was vague...but the things he said."

Rosalie frowned. "Why would it matter?"

Bella glared at the other momentarily. "I just wanted to make friends. Edward why is she always so mean to me?!" She turned with shimmering orbs to her boyfriend.

Edward glared at Rosalie.

Rosalie scoffed. _You know as well as I, it was just a question._

Edward gave a curt nod in acknowledgement. What was going on with his little Bella?

~!~

"I heard you use the twang." Loveless cracked a fake smile in the car. She bristled slightly. Her hands clenched into fists.

James nodded. He glanced at the girl beside him. "You okay darlin'?"

Loveless nose scrunched and she rubbed her chest. "It's like I have heartburn or something. I'm shaking too."

James's lips pursed. "Is this the first time?"

Loveless shook her head. "Though it didn't start until I came to live here. Maybe God is telling me I don't belong here."

James chuckled. _Not even close my Lovely. Not even close._

* * *

><p>Alright my lovely readers. I have developed more of the minor characters. Escpecially Bella. Whatcha think? Can you tell what Bella wants?<p>

Now...Here is the QUESTION OF THE DAY! [If you can get this...2 CHAPTER UPDATE]

IF JAMES IS NOT HUMAN. WHAT IS HE?

[YOU HAVE THREE DAYS...GOOD LUCK{POSTED: 09/03/2012}]


	15. 14: What Are You?

Kya~ Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. I Hope You EnJOY.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

* * *

><p><em>Questions and Reviews.<em>

**suzie1107**  
>-What I mean by twang is...*picture a texas drawl...southern boy*<p>

/

*pouts*  
>-guesses were good...but none were right. So this is going to get interesting...real interesting.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

_Recap_

"I heard you use the twang." Loveless cracked a fake smile in the car.

James nodded. He glanced at the girl beside him. "You okay darlin'?"

Loveless nose scrunched and she rubbed her chest. "It's like I have heartburn or something. I'm shaking too - skin's on fire."

James's lips pursed. "Is this the first time?"

Loveless shook her head. "Though it didn't start until I came to live here. Maybe God is telling me I don't belong here."

James chuckled. _Not even close my Lovely. Not even close._

.

...

.

"So Lovely what would you like to do?" James questioned. A smile played on his lips as he watched her inspect everything. "Do I live up to expectation?"

Loveless grinned. "Its...passable." She winked.

James laughed. He set the dinner bag on the table and let her dig in. "So you liked your b-day present?"

Loveless spazzed. Her eyes widened as she squealed. She jumped up and down before hugging the life out of James.

James smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Cloaking her in a warm protective shield.

Loveless grinned and leaned against him "You always gave the best hugs."

James smiled and tightned his grip. "Well Lovely, it's not like you go around hugging strange men...so how would you know?"

She cackled. "You have got to meet Eric! You'd get along so well!"

James smiled. He released her a few seconds later. A bright smile bore on his lips as he listened to her talk animatedly about her new friends. _I'm glad you've found friends, my Princess._

"I wanna watch a movie." She grinned cutely.

James rolled his eyes. He knew what movie she wanted to watch. Knew all to well. It was her favorite movie. She loved it above all else. Or was it the spandex wearing male she liked? His eyes narrowed as his head cocked tothe side in thought. _Huh?_ "Top shelf but the flatscreen Lovely."

Loveless smiled.

"But!" James exclaimed.

Loveless paused. A pout already forming on her lips. She knew the sound of that pause. She whined cutely and stomped her feet.

James watched in amusement. "Nope."

"I don't wanna~" She whined.

He shook his head. "Homework must be done first."

Loveless growled. "Fun RUINER!"

Loveless sniffled. "Why is she so stupid?" She shook her head. "He could give her everything!"

James heaved a dramatic sigh and shook his head. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "She was naive, Lovely."

"But still! HOw stupid can she be?" Loveless questioned.

"Lovely, you've seen this movie like 50 times! YOu know what happens."

_Buzz. Buzz._

Both perked up at the sound of a vibrating phone.

"Yours or mine?"

"Both." James replied while handing Loveless her phone.

Her nose scrunched. "They want me home before dark."

James arched an eyebrow. "Bit overly protective."

She rolled her eyes. "Them and their stupid things that go bump in the night."

James frowned. "What do you mean?"

Loveless shrugged. "Native crap. They believe in werewolves and cold one."

James's jaw tensed for a split second. "What do you mean cold ones?"

"Vampires. But that is just fairytales. Stupid ones at that." Loveless waved it off. "Who texted you?"

James smirked. "Vic."

She squealed. "When?"

"Vicki will be here tomorrow morning." James sent a sly smirk towards Loveless. "Technically Vic arrives tonight. Which means if your a good girl...we could bring you to school."

Loveless's eyes lit up. The dark blue depths turning buttery and bright with excitement. "Chincha!? Chincha, Chincha, Chincha?" She exclaimed with glee.

James chuckled. _Glad I could make you smile, Princess._ "Deh, we really can."

"YES!" Loveless litterally vibrated with happiness. She paused momentarily. "What about you?"

James cocked his head to the side. "Whatcha mean?"

"Don't you have schooling?"

James smirked. "You really think the School Board System cares if _the_ James Saintclaire misses a couple days?"

Loveless rolled her eyes. "You're not that special."

James smirked. "True, but I'm damn near close."

She scoffed. "As if."

James chuckled. "Grab your stuff honey, I'll bring you home."

~!~

Paul growled softly. _Where is she!?_ The wolf inside of him snarled.

Sam heaved a small sigh and shook his head. "Paul its 8:30." He glanced at the alpha. "We texted her five minnutes ago."

Paul shifted in his seat. "I just don't like her with him."

Jared squeezed Paul's shoulder. "Just breath man...It feels like this because the imprint hasn't been solidified. But it will. It will be just fine."

Paul squirmed in his seat. "I know..." He heaved a small sigh. "It just hurts." He whispered.

Jared nodded. "We know man. I almost kills me when Kim goes to visit her relatives in Florida."

Sam smiled. "Emily leaves to go get groceries...I get antsy as hell." He chuckled as Emily rolled her eyes. "It's part of the wolf side of the imprint." Sam shrugged. "The human side is understanding she needs 'me' time too." Sam beamed as Emily gave him an approving look.

Paul nodded. "I know but..."

"Just relax boss." Jacob smiled. "Puppy whiped." He muttered under his breath.

Emily smacked him on the back of the head. "I can't wait till you get an imprint. We'll see who's _Puppy__ Whiped._" Not even inhuman hearing could touch that of a mother's hearing.

The others snickered.

Jacob pouted lightly.

"Seth are you staying for dinner?" Sam questioned with a furrow of his brows. "Is Sue okay with that?"

Seth bobbed his head. "Emily invited me." He grinned impishly. "Since Nicole likes me. Em wanted me to be here when she got back."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Suck up!"

Seth stuck his tongue out. "You're just upset that she actually likes me."

Jacob scoffed. "Didn't we explain it earlier!? She tolerates you."

Seth shrugged and continued to grin impishly. "Well hey...it's not like I got a door in the knoes."

The others snickered.

Jacob pouted. "Em they're being mean to me!"

Emily smirked. "Weren't you just being mean to your Alpha? It's called karma honey..." She spoke softly as if he were a five year old.

Jacob scowled. Everyone was against him. EVERYONE.

Paul snapped up. "She's here!" A smile broke out on his lips.

"Paul sit back down!" Emily exclaimed with a giggle. "You want to look sweet, loving, and safe. Not obsessive, creepy, and overbaring."

Paul pouted light but sat back down in the chair. His ears tweaking slightly as he tried to listen to the conversation outside.

~!~

James kept the engine running as he parked on the gravel drive-way. "Well doesn't this seem stepford-y wives." He chuckled at Loveless's clearly not amused scowl. He grinned widely. James groaned as he stretched. Arm leaning over the back of the seat. He wiggled his eyebrows and squeezed her shoulder.

Loveless heaved a sigh and leaned into his warm, comforting touch. "I don't wanna go in." She whispered.

James cooed tauntingly. "Honey it's okay."

Loveless pouted and shoved him slightly.

"Can I meet your brother?" James murmured softly.

Loveless shrugged. "Totally up to you."

James smiled. "So is that your approval?"

She heaved a sigh and nodded. "Come on..." She dragged out as if it was the most difficult question to answer.

James smiled. "Never a dull moment with you Princess. never."

Loveless giggled. "You haven't called me that in a while."

James winked. "Vic gets jealous."

She snorted. "Puh-lease!"

James smiled brightly. "I missed you Loveless."

She looked up at the male beside her. Her cheeks tinted a soft pink. "I missed you too James."

"Now, Come on darlin' I wanna meet the fam." He smiled that perfect crooked 'Saintclaire' grin. His texan twang lacing his deep timber.

Loveless rolled her eyes. She stepped out of the car and let the other drag her up the stairs of the porch and towards the front door.

"You gonna knock darlin'?"

She heaved a dramatic sigh and turned the knob. "I don't have to knock." She rolled her eyes at the smirk on James's lips. "Loser."

"Nicole?" Emily questioned.

"Yes...I have company." Loveless shrugged at the look James sent her.

"Oh!" Emily smiled brightly as she rounded the corner. "Are you staying for dinner."

James lips pursed slightly. "Would it be to much trouble?"

Emily shook her head as an elated smile slid on her scared face. "I insist." She moved foward and held out her free hand. The other holding her trusty spatula. "My name is Emily Uley. COme meet the others!" She twisted around "Sam!"

James chuckled. He slung his arm around Loveless's shoulders. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Oh~ She likes me."

Loveless scoffed. "Whatever." She snapped.

James laughed softly and steered her in the direction Emily had gone. He smiled sweetly as Loveless nuzzled into his side.

"You are always so warm." She mummured.

James grinned. _It's the fire in me Princess... I'm sorry you will never feel the fire yourself, even if you weild it._ He squeezed her shoulder and came to a stop. His dark eyes raked over the five hulking men in the kitchen.

Emily twisted back towards James. Her eyes widened as she stared at Loveless coiled against his side. "Oh! This is Sam, Jared, Jacob, Seth and Paul."

James smiled brightly. "Hello. I'm James Saintclaire." His eyes lingered over the males. "Sam? Sam Uley?"

Sam smiled and stepped forward. He held his hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

James shrugged. "Yes, it is." He flashed a million dollar smile.

Loveless scoffed and back handed his stomach. "Be nice."

"Hey Nicole!" Seth chimed cutely.

The edges of her lips curled upward. "Hi Seth."

"What would you like for dinner?" Emily questioned the guest.

James glanced down at Loveless. "Anything is fine...huge steak fan...And apple pie."

Loveless rolled her eyes.

"You like apple pie too?"

James nodded, "big fan."

Emily nodded. "Then y'all can have a set in the living room and chat while I get to work." She smiled brightly and began to bustle around. Shewing the others out of the kitchen.

Loveless sighed. "I'm gonna go get a shower." She whispered to James. "You'll be fine?"

James gave his signature cocky smirk and nodded. "Take your time Darlin'." His dark vivid green eyes followed her up the stairs until she had disappeared. He turned back to the five hulking males in the living room with him.

"You can sit anywhere!" Emily called from the kitchen.

Sam smiled brightly at his imprints happiness.

"She seems like a character." James murmured softly

Jared nodded. "She is. And she's always had the ability to whip our dear Sam into shape."

James sat down in the love seat. "I suggest you ask me now." He got situated and crossed his left leg over his right knee. His hands folded over his lap. Looking as royally aristocratic has his actual blood line was. "_Nicole, _she won't be happy if you wait."

Sam frowned. "Why did you say her name like that?"

James snorted. "We both know I don't have to use her middle name."

Sam flinched as if he had been physically hit. "How bad?" He hoarsed out in a whisper.

James stared at the male in front of him. HIs lips pursed in thought. His dark green hunter eyes boring deep into Sam's soul. "We both know you don't want the answer to that."

"What are you to her?" Paul questioned. Breaking the rising tension in the room.

"I'm her protector. Even when it should have been someone else." His green eyes darkened, blackening cruely. His voice was hard and fierce.

Paul frowned. He didn't like that answer.

"Are you staying long?" Jared questioned - keeping a level head.

James shrugged. "As long as she needs me."

Seth frowned. "We can protect her."

James snorted. "Is that what you were doing when you called her a liar, Sam? Protecting her?" His head cocked to the side.

Sam flinched once more and began to fidgit. _His eyes are unnerving._

"That's what I thought." James replied. "Besides, I don't feel safe leaving my Lovely here with a bunch of _animals_." He sneered slightly.

The pack froze. Had Bella been right?

Paul shifted. His eyes narrowed. "What are you?"

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p> 


	16. 15: She's My Princess

Kya~ Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. I Hope You EnJOY.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

* * *

><p><em>Questions and Reviews.<em>

Thank you to all of those who have reviewed!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

_Recap_

"That's what I thought." James replied. "Besides, I don't feel safe leaving my Lovely here with a bunch of _animals_." He sneered slightly.

The pack froze. Had Bella been right?

Paul shifted. His eyes narrowed. "What are you?"

.

..

...

..

.

James smirked. "You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" He sneered aristocratically. "But I don't answer to you. You are _below_ me, _mut._" He scoffed lightly and shook his head."The nerve!" His unnerving green eyes held a brilliant defiance in them. He stretched his fingers out as his hands began to itch. The burning in the heart of his chest flared, clawing at its cage - it wanted to play.

But now was not the time, nor the place.

James would never do anything to hurt his Princess. Never.

Paul growled. "_**Tell me**_!"

James cocked his head to the side. "That _alpha shit_ doesn't work on me. I'm not part of your _pack_." He sneered. His leg bounced with an even tempo - looking perfectly at ease, though he was anything but. The burning in his chest flared brighter. The itching in his palms traveled upward, a tingling sensation traveling through his upper body. His tempature heated. He closed his green eyes as they shimered - the edges tinging orange.

James took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and stared pointedly at Paul. James breathed out slowly as his body cooled and the burning slowed before disappearing. He smiled as if there weren't five wolves who were ready to break him in half. James leaned back in the chair - getting more comfortable. The smirk on his supple lips never straying. He was the picture of perfect royalty. "A _mut_ should know his _place_." The unheard 'which is below me' was clearly tacked on.

Sam heaved a sigh. "There is no need for such hostility." He tried to keep the peace. His imprint was in the house. He didn't need his alpha phasing.

James laughed. "Hostility? No, no. Fact." He smiled acristocratically. "I am here for My Princess. That's all." His hunter green eyes gleamed with something unknown.

Paul stood. "_Your_ Princess?!" He didn't like that. _His_ wolf didn't like that - at all.

James stood and smoothed out the creases in his blue and white dress shirt. "She is not _yours._" His green eyes hardened. The heat in his chest flared, burning brighter than before. They had no right to claim her. She was not one of them!

"James?" Emily called from the kitchen.

He smirked and bowed slightly before walking into the kitchen. "Ma'am?" HIs natural texas drawl slipping in unconciously.

"Oh!" She smiled. "I forgot to ask what you'd like to drink?"

James heaved a small sigh. "I'm sorry Ma'-"

"Call me Emily." Her smile stayed in place.

"Emily, I'm sorry but I have to be returning home." James smiled politely.

Her smile dropped. "You can't stay? Nicole seems happier with you around."

James chuckled. "She usually is happier with me." He stated. His cold green eyes stared calculatingly at her.

Emily flinched slightly. That hurt.

"I need to return. But I would like to come and pick her up for school in the morning." James stated. It wasn't a question. He wasn't asking. He was telling. And they both knew that. James stared deep into her brown eyes and waited.

Emily's brows furrowed. "For school?"

James nodded. "Yes, I promised her I would."

Emily pouted. "If you promised...yeah...She'd be disappointed if not." _She'd only hate us more too._

"Jay?" Loveless called as she came down the stairs.

James twisted around. A bright smile on his sharp features.

Emily stood, wide eyed at the sudden change on his features.

He was so political - aristocratic. But with _her_, he was charmingly sweet. Kind. There was a love there. Something for Loveless and no one else.

"Hey princess." James cooed softly.

Loveless pouted and moved towards him. She stood in front of him for a moment before wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're leaving?" she whispered into his neck. Loveless snuggled closer. She tightened his grip. He was warm - not warm enough, but warmer than her. Loveless didn't want him to leave.

James smirked at a growling Paul over the top of Loveless's head. He squeezed her to him and hummed softly. "I am, princess. But I'll be back in the morning." He murmured.

A smile beamed on Loveless's face. "Chincha?"

James chuckled and kissed her forehead. "See you in the morning. Sleep well, honey."

Loveless nodded. She walked him to the door and out to the car. Loveless waved as he drove off.

~!~

Seth cocked his head to the side. "She has no clue _who or what_ he really is."

Jared nodded. "We need to talk to the Cullens, Paul."

Paul grumbled out an agreement. He didn't want to see the leeches. But they could be helpful. "I'll contact Dr. Cullen tomorrow."

Emily heaved a sigh as shoo as the five wolves converse. _I should tell him now..._ "Paul..."

Paul and Sam turned at the sound of Emily's voice. "What Em?"

"James is taking her to school." Emily spoke softly.

Paul froze - along with the rest of the pack. "He's what?"

"Taking her to school." Emily tried again.

"Why?" Sam bit out. His brows knitted in confusion. At this rate - Loveless was never going to like them.

"Because...James is her friend. If we don't let them see each other...she's going to resent us. Do you want that Paul?" Emily stared directly at him.

Paul shook his head. Lower lip jutting out. No he didn't want that. "No," he whispered.

They turned towards the topic of conversation as she stepped into the room.

Loveless frowned slightly with all eyes on her. Why were they staring? "Dinner?"

Emily smiled. "I made a hamburger helper sort of casserole, green beans, diced grilled chicken - for your salad, biscuits."

Sam smiled. "Sounds great Emy."

She smiled at the nickname.

Loveless nodded. "i'll take the salad and a small portion of the green beans."

Emily smiled. _She's slowly eating more._

Paul relaxed. It was the sound of her voice. It always relaxed him. It was the imprint connection. It soothed him each and every time without fail.

"I'll eat it in my room." Loveless announced.

Emily frowned but nodded in consent.

~!~

Loveless paced back and forth. Her tight dark denim blue skinny jeans making a slight _swish_ with each step. The dark purple sequin tank top shimmered under the lights in the living room. The simple choker from her neck gleamed with each sway against her neck and collarbone.

"Would you please sit?" Paul asked - a slight begging under-laced his voice. Her pacing was making the wolf antsy. He rolled his shoulder - trying to relieve the tension that was building.

It wasn't working.

"I agree...come, sit and eat breakfast. You'll know when he gets here." Emily begged slightly. Her lower lip jutted out as she pouted. "I made you breakfast..."

Loveless's nose scrunched. "What did you make?"

Emily smiled. "Pancakes, eggs, sausage, strawberry muffins, diced oranges. Milk, orange juice..." She listened everything off.

Loveless's lips pursed. "How did you cook the eggs?"

"Scrambled. Do you not like them scrambled?" Emily questioned.

Her nose scrunched. "No I don't."

_Honk. Honk._

A beautiful smile slid on Loveless's features as she squealed. She twisted around and slung the door open. She raced down the steps and clobbered the first person she came in contacted with. Her arms wrapped around their neck, legs around their waist. "YOU'RE HERE!"

James chuckled from her right side. "Now you know what I meant when I said she clobbered me!"

"You're not supposed to hug my man like this."

"I missed you sooooooooooooooooooo much Vic!

~!~

Paul snarled. "Who the fuck is she hugging!"

* * *

><p>Okay...Yeah...i totally just cliffhang'd you... so... Send me some love.<p>

So what did you think?


	17. 16: Answers Lead To More Questions

Kya~ Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. I Hope You EnJOY.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

* * *

><p><em>Questions and Reviews.<em>

Thank you to all of those who have reviewed! *pouts* I didn't get  
>a lot of reviews. *sniffle* send me luv?<p>

**XhouseofnightgrlX | BlueEyedCountryGirl | OMG iTs JeSsY | blackwater333**  
>-Thank You So Much For Reviewing! And here is your next chapter.<p>

**momoXvolturi**  
>-I'm so happy you love James . . . And I hope You Will Continue too . . .<p>

**FLSweet82**  
>-Aw~~ Thank You!<p>

**Twilightluva101**  
>-Thank You<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

_Recap_

Paul snarled. "Who the fuck is she hugging!"

.

.

"That's like the best koala hug I've ever seen." Seth mused from Paul's side.

Paul turned and snarled. Half of his wolf was angry at the connection the other had with his imprint, the other have wished he had the he knew what her koala hug felt like.

Seth's eyes widened as he lifted his hands in surrender. "Sorry!" He yelped out and moved back, closer to Emily. Emily might be human but she was so not afraid to bring - from nowhere - the ladle out and hit the wolf on the nose. And to be honest, that fucking hurt. Getting hit on the nose, one of the most sensitive places on a wolf, it was just cruel.

Jared clamped a hand down on Paul's shoulder and squeezed. "Down boss. It's okay..." He massaged Paul's shoulder for a moment before releasing him. "It's okay. She is your imprint. Nothing is going to happen. It's just and old friend." Jared tried to soothe the seething alpha - it wasn't _really_ working.

Paul snapped his arm in Loveless's direction. "That is_ not_ okay!" What part of that was okay? He pulled his arm back as he saw the edges begin to blur. He'd like to say phasing in front of civilians was wrong. But James wasn't truly human. Paul shook his head. The current thoughts were not going to keep him from phasing on Emily's porch.

**~v~**

Loveless slowly released Vic from her koala grip - her legs only, arms staying wrapped around the elder. "I'm glad you're here." The smile on her lips was luminescent. Her icy blue eyes shimmered in the sun light. Loveless giggled. "I missed you." Her eyes sparkled happily.

Vic smiled. "Aw! Baby, I missed you too."

James rolled his eyes. "Are you going to let go?" A slight possessiveness hidden in his under-tone.

Vic smirked before whispering, "I believe someone is jealous." Pale leaf green with flecks of mocha brown eyes twinkled gleefully.

James pouted. "Of course! You're my Vicky!" He tugged on the other's arm before latching on. A pout marred James' lips. "Mine?" He blinked innocently.

Vic laughed.

**~!~**

"Paul you need to calm down." Jared soothed softly. His eyes became cold and guarded as his body tensed. Being a Beta didn't always have perks. There were some downsides, and an angry alpha was one of them.

The pull to phase and kill what was making the alpha unhappy burned within all of them. They didn't like their alpha being unhappy. He had just started being happy, there was no reason to bring him back, back to the past. The past, it was a place none of the wolves wanted their alpha to go. Not again.

Paul growled. "I'm_ fucking _calm!"

Seth flinched and held back the ever popular: 'nuh uh'. There was no way the alpha was calm. If that was calm . . . what did angry look like?

Jared heaved a sigh. He scowled at his alpha. "No you aren't." He shook his head. "Remember who you are."

Paul growled. "I am fucking calm." He glared lasers at the two still in each others embraces.

"Sam!" Emily hissed. She stared wide-eyed at a shaking Paul. "You need to get her away from _him!_" She eased her away behind Seth. Emily knew paul wouldn't intentionally hurt her, but an angry alpha was an angry alpha. Emily squeezed Seth's bicep in her hand while biting her lower lip. She needed to stay calm, if not, Sam would be set off.

Sam heaved a sigh and bounded down the steps. "Nicole!"

Loveless groaned and buried her face against Vic's neck. "Make him go away Vic. Make him go away~" She whined against Vic's skin.

Vic smirked. He patted the back of her head. Vic carded his fingers through her hair while crooning softly in the back of his throat. "I will Princess." His mocha brown orbs stared mockingly at the boys in front of him.

Sam stalled. The smirk was the same aristocratic smirk James had. _He called her Princess . . ._

"Princess . . . You've got school." Vic announced.

Loveless pouted but slowly lowered her arms from his waist. "Fine!" She sniffled for added effect. "Let's go."

James rolled his eyes. "Both of you just get in the car."

Sam stood - jaw slack. Had he just been completely and utterly ignored?

**~X~**

"So how long are you staying?' Loveless questioned with a frown. She didn't want them to leave, they had just gotten here.

James glanced at Vic in the passenger seat. He smiled. He held out his hand and let the other lace their fingers together. Family. It was a good feeling. James liked the feeling.

Vic heaved a dramatic sigh. "Till May 15th."

Loveless nodded only to freeze. A wide smile broke out on her lips. "NO WAY!" She screeched.

The two in the front broke into laughter.

Vic smiled as James unlaced and re-laced their fingers together. "We couldn't leave our baby all alone without her momma and daddy, could we?" Vic shook his head. "If umma raised his baby the way he thinks he did, you'd get into too much trouble without us."

Loveless rolled her eyes. "One minute I'm your princess. The next I'm your child." She heaved a dramatic sigh. "I think I like princess more.

"Royalty usually does prefer the correct name." Vic's eyes twinkled as he glanced at James. _She is royalty, just like her mother was, it runs in her veins and emanates from her so easily - even without her knowledge._

_I know. The princess plays her part well, even if she doesn't realize it._ James chuckled. "You'll always be our little princess."

Vic nodded. "We'll protect you no matter the cost." Vic stared at her through the rearview mirror. _We always protect what is ours._

_Yes my love, we will protect her._ James replied through his mind link with Vic.

"Thanks . . ." She whispered softly. She smiled - a warm tingling sensation filling her. It had been a while since Loveless had felt this. What was is? Her eyes widened. Peace. She was completely at peace. She felt loved.

****~!~****

"Paul . . . " Emily trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

Paul turned towards Emily without looking at her, she didn't deserve his anger. "What Emmy?"

"Why not go talk to the Cullens. It's sunny." She shrugged while pointing to the obvious sun. "The . . . "

"Leeches." Quil smirked. "You can say it . . . come on, I know you can." He taunted playfully.

Emily smiled while rolling her eyes. "The _vampires_ won't go out in the sun."

"To bad the little fuckers don't burn in the sun." Paul muttered under his breath. "I would have liked that theory more." He heaved a loud sigh. "Fine, Sam, Jared, and Jacob, let's go!"

"Aw come on!" Jacob whined.

"If I gotta be miserable, then so does someone else!" Paul smirked.

"But _she _will be there!" Jacob exclaimed. His plump lips pulled into a pout. "What do I do?!"

Paul shrugged. "Play nice?" His smirk stayed in place. "Let's go."

***~!~***

"Dr. Cullen, can we speak?"

Carlisle nodded and opened the door. "Please. It's been a while Paul, Jared, Jacob, and Sam."

The wolves bobbed their heads in acknowledgement and followed Carlisle into the living room.

"What can I help you with?"

"JAKEY!" Bella squealed.

Jacob held back a groan and forced a smile. "Bella."

She floated gracefully. "It's been a while."

_Not long enough._

Edward's brows furrowed. "Jacob."

Jacob rolled his eyes and waved him off.

"This is about your new visitor?" Carlisle questions.

"Add an 's' to that Doc."

Carlisle frowned. "Visitors?"

Paul nodded. "Whatever they are, they are the same. They smell the same." HIs brows furrowed, "They smell like fresh air, burning wood, and power."

"Devon." Carlisle called out.

"Yes," Devon answered, blurring into the room suddenly. "They are here about . . . James, was it?"

The pack nodded. "Where you able to sense anything?" Jared questioned.

Devon shook his head. "He's cut off, much like Nicole, but it's different."

"How so?"

"I can't read Bella's mind - period. However, I can sense her emotions, like Jasper does. I can feel her connections to those around her." Devon's brows furrowed as he paused. "I can't tell if they are unconsciously blocking, if they are _that_ powerful, or if it's me."

"How could it be you?" Sam asked.

"I am strong with my twin. Much like the twins: Alex and Jane. Separately they are dangerous, but together it's practically unfathomable. The same with my twin and I." Devon explained.

"And your twin?" Paul probed for info.

"He's not a true _vegan_ like I am." Devon explained.

Paul nodded. "So what can you sense?"

"Power. Unfathomable power." Devon's brows furrowed slightly. "There's also a connection between James and Nicole." He shook his head. "I can't read it though."

Paul's jaw flexed. "Why not?"

"She's like me." Bella piped in with a smile.

The pack held in a snort and eye roll.

"Like _you_ how?" Paul held back a growl. His imprint was nothing like the Bella Bitch.

Edward's lip curled back in a silent warning. "I can't read her mind." Edward supplied.

Paul's lips curled into a slight smirk. _That's cause you're weak._

Devon nodded. "I can't get a read on her emotions either - neither could Jasper. Whatever they are . . . they are powerful. But I can't tell if Nicole is one of them, or if James is just _that _powerful - that he's masking her." He made a show of moving his hands up and down - pretending to way out the options. Devon left one hand up higher. "My money is on James being just _that_ powerful."

Paul rolled his shoulders as tension mounted. "What do we do?"

Carlisle pursed his lips in thought. "They don't pose a threat." He chuckled softly as a few snorts and growls answered him. "Okay, they haven't posed a threat . . . _yet. _So we can not take action."

Paul stood. "As _helpful_ as this was . . . we are leaving."

The other three stood and followed their alpha.

"You're not going to stay for a little while Jakey?" Bella batted her eyes, a hopeful gleam filling them.

Jacob shook his head. "Nope." He popped the 'p' before following the others out.

Bella frowned.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. _Great, now she's going to pout._

Jasper smirked and sent Rosalie a an emotional wave of calm.

**o.0**

"Well, that was the most unhelpful conversation YET!" Paul snarled angrily.

Jared flinched. "Boss . . ."

"If you tell me to calm down . . ." Paul left the threat open. He heaved a sigh and dropped onto the love-seat by himself.

Sam continued into the kitchen, grabbing a two six-packs of beer before joining the others in the livingroom.

Jared took place on the couch followed by Sam - after he had set the beers down on the coffee table.

Jacob heaved a small sigh before dropping to the floor. "All that did was leave us with more questions."

"I wonder what they are?" Sam questioned.

"I want to know why they are so attached to Nicole." Paul growled.

"I want to know what they are!" Jared stated with a frown. "Not even the Cullens know."

Sam nodded. "Which leads to the question, just how powerful are they?" His arms opened, tightening a few seconds after Emily sat down on his laps.

"And why do they call Nicole _princess_?" Jared asked.

"There is something there." Emily stated. Her brows furrowed in thought. "He was so democratic, business like, but with her . . . there was a sweetness, a love." She shook her head. "She's definitely held up higher than everyone else."

Paul gripped the beer bottle tighter.

Sam tightened his grip on Emily, his wolf instincts screaming protection.

Paul shook his head and breathed out deeply. "I not going to hurt Emmy, okay Sam."

"I know, but you also know it's the basic wolf instinct." Sam replied.

"I do."

So what do we do?" Seth questioned.

Paul stared at he younger wolf. "You need to go to in school."

Seth pouted."Why?"

"You dumb as dirt and you need to learn." Paul smirked. He laughed as the younger growled playfully. "Come on Seth. You're smart . . . smart enough to make something of yourself. So go to school and don't end up like Jacob over here."

"YEH!" Jacob protested.

He heaved a dramatic sigh and stood. "Fine," he replied, but couldn't hide the smile forming on his lips.

Emily smirked. "You'd be a good father."

Paul averted his eyes and downed the rest of his beer in one go.

Sam chuckled. "Children still scare you?"

"That's not funny!" Paul snapped.

"Yeah . . . it was."

Paul glared. "No it wasn't. It . . ." He groaned before muttering, "it was painful."

The guys snickered.

"All you had to do was jump! Spread your legs a little and jump."

Paul snapped his teeth at Jared. "I wasn't watched the damned kid!" He shook his head and twisted the cap of another beer bottle. He shifted in his seat momentarily - the painful memory surfacing.

"Here man, go ahead." Jared held out the icy cold beer bottle. "I'd do the same thing."

Sam snorted. "I am."

Paul grabbed the bottle and rested it against his most sensitive organs. "I didn't think the damned kid was that tall either."

Jared grinned. "Kids - they grow like weeds."

Paul winced, "let's talk about something else."

**O.O**

Loveless smiled brightly as she stood between Vic and James. "So!" She chirped happily. "Let's get you to the office."

James smirked. "They're starin' again darlin'."

She rolled her eyes. "My smile scares people," Loveless replied while waving them off.

Vic chuckled. "Let's go. I'm to good-looking to stare at for too long - medical issues can arise." His never fleeing arrogance sifted through the air.

"What do you mean 'I'm to good looking'?" James growled playfully.

Loveless shook her head, but couldn't fight the smile playing with her lips. "I think we should take another looking at the medical issue thingy - there is some truth to that."

Vic pouted. "Meanies."

Loveless rolled her eyes and grabbed their arms. She pulled them through the parting crowds and towards the school office.

**XxX**

"Hello!" The teacher smiled brightly. "You two are new."

Vic and James nodded.

"Class is about to start." She smiled sweetly.

James stepped closer. "We were hoping to sit with our friend." His dark eyes gazed at her, his deep green eyes hypnotizing her.

She nodded, a blush stained her cheeks. "O-of course." She twisted around towards the class. "Both of you move to other seats."

"Thanks darlin'," he whispered by the teacher before facing the class.

"Class, meet our new students."

Swoons could be heard from the girls, while groans from the guys.

"Hello, James Saintclaire. Originally from Texas . . . moved around a bit." He was tall - 6'3", with a lean firm build. His hair was short - but long enough to fall into his eyes, while short and buzzed in the back - and a lush midnight black. His skin was a soft golden hue that made his dark green eyes shine vividly.

"Hello, my name is Vicktor Smyrnov. It's spelt S-m-y-r-n-o-v sounds like smirnoff vodka." He was tall - 6'1", with a lean firm build. His hair was short - but long enough to fall into his eyes, while short and buzzed in the back - and a lush mocha brown. His skin was a soft golden hue that made his pale leaf green eyes luminescent.

"Class . . . " She spoke expectantly.

"Hello!" They called out.

"Now please take your seats."

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p>

. . .

And yes, James and Vic are both guys who are together. If you find it uncomfortable, please let me know. But also please understand . . . this story is about Paul and OCC story. THis means that James and Vic's relationship is not an actual point. The most you will see from them together is hand holding, hugs, kiss on the forehead (if that) and looks. As read in the scene with them in the car - that is as deep in detail as I will go.

But as stated before, this story is not about them nor will I let it become about them. Alas, if you do have a problem with it please let me know.

Also remeber this story is **RATED M** _FOR A_ **REASON** - IT IS **ADULT THEMED** _ANYTHING_ **GOES**.


	18. 17: Mind Your Temper

Kya~ Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. I Hope You EnJOY.

Also remember this story is **RATED M** _FOR A_ **REASON** - IT IS **ADULT THEMED** _ANYTHING_ **GOES**.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

* * *

><p>I have put a spin on the supernatural aspect - cuz I wanted to. It makes the story flow more for later 'evils'. lolz<p>

I know i haven't posted in a while - college is kickin' my freaking tail.

So EnJOY.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

_Recap_

"Now please take your seats."

. . .

. . .

Vic and James sat, one on each side of Loveless.

A smug smile graced her lips as envious eyes glared at her. Loveless giggled softly.

James smirked. "What'cha gigglin' at darlin'?" His Texan twang shinning through with the ever present 'darlin''.

Loveless' icy blue eyes shimmered with glee. "They're envious." She smirked. Her lips thinned as she did her best not to blurt out the obvious.

James smiled at Vic over the top of Loveless' head.

Vic rolled his eyes. "Pay attention you two. I will not do your homework."

Loveless turned towards the other and pouted. She whined, "not fair!"

The other two laughed.

"Pay attention darlin'," James cooed playfully.

Loveless rolled her eyes before beginning to doodle.

. . .

"So!" Claire squealed. "Introduce us!" Her eyes were wide, a bright smile covered her supple lips.

Loveless rolled her eyes. "James and Vicktor."

They bowed their heads in acknowledgement.

Loveless pointed at her friends. "Claire, Eric, Angela, and Alejandro or Alex."

"Nice to meet you," Vic replied, his air of aristocratic hierarchy ever present.

"You're cool!" Eric blurted out before he could stop myself.

James smirked, a soft chuckle falling from his lips. "So where are we headed now?"

Loveless and Angela grinned. "Study Hall!" they chimed together in melody.

"And you two are happy why?" Vic questioned with an arched eyebrow.

Loveless shrugged. "The librarian is hot."

Angela giggled and nodded. A gentle blush stained her softly tinted caramel colored skin. Dark thick eye lashes framed shimmering chocolate orbs. "So hot!"

James chuckled once. "Then by all means, let's not dally." He winked at Vic before ushering Loveless forward.

Vic smirked as he followed the group at the back. His leaf green orbs followed Loveless' movements with skilled precision. He smirked as he glanced to his right. _Leeches._ Vic tilted his head to the side, bowing in acknowledgement.

Edward frowned. _He knows something._

Devon barely moved as he nodded in agreement. _They both do. They are like Damon and I._ His brows ever so slightly twitched as he frowned with inhuman speed. _But they are more powerful _apart_, than Damon and I together._

_Which means together . . . _Edward trailed off as he consciously breathed in and out.

Devon nodded softly. "Yes."

"What are you talking about?" Bella questioned. Her head tilted to the side as her doe eyes widened innocently.

Edward smiled softly. "Nothing important my love. Are you ready for study hall?"

Bella nodded. "So do you know anything about the two new students?" She placed her hand in the crook of Edwards offered arm.

"No my love. Just that it is the same James and Vicktor that Paul was talking about."

Bella nodded. "The one we met at the dinner." A pout marred her lips. "That's all?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, my love."

She heaved a small sigh and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Well then, let's go. Maybe we can make friends with them in study hall."

Rosalie heaved an audible sigh. "They don't want to be your friend, Bella."

Bella pouted, before whining, "Why is she so mean to me Edward?" She blinked innocently.

Edward glared at his blonde sister.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. _You were clearly thinking it. Don't be a little shit simply because you wouldn't say it outloud._

His glare intensified.

. . .

Angela groaned. "Bella's coming over."

James' nose crinkled ever so slightly.

Loveless grinned and turned towards Vic. "Did James tell you she tried to hit on him?"

Vic arched a perfect eyebrow. "Did she?"

James had the audacity to blush. A chuckle fell from his lips. "Darlin' . . ."

Vic tilted his head. "Hmm?"

James turned to glare at Loveless. He pointed at the smirking brunette. "I blame you."

Loveless giggled.

Vic winked. "You don't like skinny bitches. I'm not worried."

Loveless held up a hand. "Let's be honest. He doesn't like _bitches_."

Vicktor laughed out loud at the shocked look on James face.

"Darlin'! That's not something you just blurt out." James did his best to fight the smile forming on his lips.

Eric snorted and waved them off. "We already knew."

Vic arched a brow in amusement. "How so?"

Claire pointed at James. "He keeps checking you out. And you have glanced at Alejandro here quite a few times."

"Not to mention we think Eric is secretly gay." Alejandro supplied. A smirk of his thin supple lips as the said male protested. "What chinto? What'cha gonna do?"

Everyone laughed as Eric began to pout.

Angela nodded. "And if we are going to be honest. . ." She grinned. "Alex has a nice firm ass too."

The group broke out into laughter.

James smiled as he watched Loveless smile jovially at the shocked looking Alex. _She has made good friends._

Vicktor nodded. _Our Princess has done good without us here. She really has._

"Hi!"

"Go away," Loveless snapped.

"It's not polite to be rude." Edward replied calmly.

Loveless rolled her eyes. "It's not polite to butt into a conversation. But somehow that never stops you."

"My name is Isabella. Friends call me Bella." She smiled brightly. Her eyes zero'd in on James and Vicktor. "It's great to see you again."

James glanced up at the mahogany haired girl. "We've met?" He cocked his head to the side while blanketing the group surrounding him - keeping their thoughts silent. It was a talent. One only _his_ kind possessed, let alone _perfected_. What others didn't need to know; they wouldn't see, hear, or know.

Edward frowned and glanced at Devon.

Devon shrugged with his inhuman speed. _I can feel their power. But I cannot tell you who is using it at this moment. They are blocking all of my senses off._ Devon shook his head, jerking it slightly. His senses were numbed, leaving him lost and cold.

Edward glanced back and forth between Vicktor and James. _Which one?_

Bella pouted. "Aw, that's not nice."

James blinked. "We've met?" His brows furrowed dramatically. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, we met at the dinner." Bella smiled as she blinked, eyeing the male specimen before her. She stepped closer. "Don't you remember," she purred.

"Bella," Edward warned softly. _What is she doing?_

_Isn't it obvious? _Rosalie snorted softly. _She's hitting on him in front of you._

Edward growled. _No she isn't. She loves me._

Rosalie smirked._ You sure?_

His teeth gnashed together, jaw tightening. "Let's go find a seat Bella."

Bella glanced at her boyfriend before turning back to James. "How can you not remember me?"

Loveless snorted. "First of all, you aren't that special. Secondly, your master just gave you a direct order. I would listen." She blinked innocently. "Bubye." She cooed softly.

Bella held her glare in as Edward curved his arm around her waist and directed her towards an empty table.

"Gah! She is so annoying!" Eric declared, his eyes on the Cullens as they floated away. "How can anyone be that daft?" he questioned while turning back to the group. "That type of blatant stupidity should be studied so it can be fixed."

The edges of James lips quirked. _He's a character._

Vicktor smiled and fussed with Loveless' hair. _They all are. 'Our Princess chose well.'_

_That she did, that she did. _James smiled fondly at the two. _'Just like mother and daughter.'_

"Stop messing with my hair, Vicki," Loveless cajoled playfully.

Vic stuck his tongue out. "I'll have you know, anyone would be happy if I played with them." He wiggled his eyebrows.

James snorted.

"I'm single, honey. You can _play_ with_ me_ anytime." A smooth voice quipped from behind Vicktor.

The group turned.

Vicktor arched an eyebrow in amusement. He let his pale leaf green eyes slide over the small, supple frame. A slow smile spread across his supple lips as his eyes met the others.

"I'm Lauren." She moved closer while flipping her blonde.

A predator smile covered his lips. His eyes gleamed dangerous. "No thanks, I'm clean."

Lauren's eyes widened as her jaw dropped. "What?" she screeched in anger.

Vic cocked his head tot he side cutely. "I said, 'I'm clean.' Did you not understand?"

Lauren growled once more before stalking away.

"Okay, you are officially my hero!" Eric squealed.

Loveless rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Vic. "Nope, I saw him first."

"Sharing is caring!" Eric sang.

"He's mine." Loveless snapped sweetly.

Vic wrapped his arms around her shoulders, while patting her arm. "Now now, there's enough to go around." He winked at James.

Loveless smiled and purred softly as she nestled closer. "So warm."

Vic squeezed her closer while rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that." Claire started. "HOw come you're so cold? I mean like frigid cold?" Her head tilted to the side in blatant curiousitiy.

Loveless shrugged.

James smiled softly at the two before answering. "She's been like this since birth. It's genetic."

Claire nodded.

"Oh, so you were hugging me for my hot bod, not my _hot bod_." Alex wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Mamacita, that's cold."

Loveless giggled softly and burrowed closer.

"Oh!" Angela perked up brightly. "Tomorrow is Claire's birthday!" She smiled brightly, her eyes shimmered cheerfully. "We are going to First Beach."

Claire giggled cutely.

"All three of you are invited." Angela glanced at Claire, a devious sly-ness crossed her face. "I was hoping you would invite the guys."

Loveless groaned. "Why," she whined.

"Quil." Anglea replied while smirking.

Claire perked, _if possible_, even more. "Really?" Her eyes shimmered with hope.

_Damn it . . . just like a puppy - though Paul loo-. _"Can't I, I don't know . . . Just invite Quil?" Loveless bargained.

Angela shook her head. "Nope, that will be suspicious."

Loveless groaned once more and burrowed closer. "Fine, but I'm going to word it differently."

Claire pouted. "Why?"

"Do they know you?"

Claire shook her head. "Nope." A pout marred her lips.

"Right, so if I invite them to your birthday, they might realize something is up." Loveless shrugged. "Letting them tag along . . . will make it seem less suspicious." She pointed at Claire. "And since tomorrow is your birthday - short notice much? - my present to you will be Quil's arrival."

Claire beamed and nodded. "Of course! Best present ever!"

Loveless giggled.

Angela held out a slip of paper. "Okay, all of our numbers are on here, text us later if they are!" She stood and tucked a couple strands of the brown hair behind her ear. "Bells about to ring," her cheeks tinged red. "I need to check out a book."

James smirked. "Check out the book, or check out the book-_keeper_?" Loveless questioned slyly while picking up the paper.

"I thought you liked my ass?" Alex replied, looking heartbroken.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Can't I have the best of both hot guys?"

The group laughed and watched as she sashayed off.

**. O.o .**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Loveless popped up from her seat and stretched. "Let's go, we have P.E. Gah! Is it bad I'd rather have another cooking class?" She questioned while glancing up at Vic.

He chuckled softly. "No Princess it is not, I completely agree. Sadly Jame would be rather upset with us if we did not let him expell his pint-up _energy_."

Loveless smirked. "Momma Vic not putting out?"

Vic snorted. "Go change." He pointed towards the Girl's Locker room. "Shoo."

Loveless giggled, but conceded. She smiled happily at Angela while opening her gym locker.

"So tell me . . . Are you a native banger? Or just a _guy_ banger?"

The room fell silent.

Loveless glanced at Angela. 'She's talking to me, isn't she?' Her shoulders dropped as Angela gave a half jerky nod. A soft groan left her lips as she whirled around. "Do you normally ask yourself questions?" Her head tilted to the side. "And talking about yourself like that, it's just mean. You shouldn't put yourself down like that. Be confident in yourself - without putting yourself out there."

A couple of the girls snickered in reply.

"Lauren, let's go . . . Coach Bar will be upset if we are late for cheerleading." Jessica begged softly.

"Girls!" Coach Bar screeched as she opened the door. "Where are my cheer-leaders at?" She squawked vibrantly.

"Coming Coach Bar!" Jessica replied, while pushing on Lauren's back. "Go."

Lauren growled and pointed at Loveless. "This is not over."

Loveless waved her off. "Whatever Ho-bag."

Angela stared at her friend. "You are fearless." Her eyes wide in disbelief.

Loveless shrugged. "Come on, the guys are waiting for us."

**. O.O .**

Vicktor leaned back in his seat and reached out for James. His mind tingled as they connected. _'Paul is different.'_

James gave a subtly nod. _'Very different. He oozes power._'

Vicktor's lips pursed._ 'He's got a touch of something besides just wolf in him.'_

_'He's dangerous.'_ James' brows furrowed in concentration as he left his mind open freely._ 'There is a rage inside him. An unbelievably scorching rage. I was starting to feed off him. It was potent - tangible - fucking dangerous.'_

_'I could feel it.'_ Vicktor shivered. _'I've never felt that type of rage. The way it surrounded him, clinging to him, doing his bidding without a second thought. Damn! He has to be a perfect warrior.'_

James nodded. _'First time I met him, I stumbled. The pure untainted wrath roiled in him. It fucking hurt, blistered. I almost lost my composure.'_ He heaved a suffocating sigh._ 'It was all I could do to keep it at bay. It felt _threatened_ - Vic. Threatened. We feel threatened for _no one_.'_

Vicktor keened softly and soothed the other. _'I know, he has perfect control - I don't like that. It makes him exceedingly dangerous.'_ His brows puckered._ 'That type of rage comes from somewhere deep, some hidden past. It's not attained - that type of rage comes _natural_.'_

James grimaced. _'I know.'_ His hands tightened on the steering wheel. _'It was blistering. I got singed when I tried to get inside his head - his rage is a perfect mask, completely inexplorable. Whatever demons have curled within him - are perfectly centered.'_

_'But at the same time it's alluring. I wanted to feed off him too._' _'Not to mention his grace and ease - the stealth of a swan and the rage of a wounded animal.' _Vicktor shook his head._ 'He would have been better as one of us, instead of a mutt.'_

_'He has to be something beside just a wolf. That type of rage is something our kind would possess.'_ James nodded. _'A good protector for our Princess.'_

Victor nodded._ 'Yes indeed.'_

. . .

"You're back?" Emily smiled.

Loveless glanced at the smiling scarred women before turning back towards the door. "This is Vicktor, you met James yesterday."

Emily's eyes widened as she stared at the male from this morning. Just like James. Her dark brown orbs followed the lithe frame that moved with ease.

Vic smiled his dazzling smile and reached for her hand. He placed a simple chaste kiss on her soft skin. "Ma'am."

Emily giggled softly. "Hi. Staying for dinner?"

James moved closer and repeated the process Vic had. "I was hoping too, I didn't get to try your food last time."

Emily beamed. "Please do! Sam and the boys should be here soon."

James nodded.

Loveless grabbed their hands. "We are going up to my room."

Emily stumbled. "Y-your room." Her eyes widened. Her pulse raced.

Loveless turned to glare. "Is that a problem?"

Emily shook her head quickly. "O-of course not! I'll call when dinner is ready." She smiled slightly and moved back into her kitchen while the other three moved up the stairs.

"You should be nicer," Vic admonished softly as he shut the door to her room.

Loveless shrugged and flopped onto her bed. "I don't care."

"Be nice Princess." James cooed softly.

Loveless pouted. "Help me with Algebra?"

The smiled. "Of course baby," they replied in unison.

. . .

He came to a stop at the top of a cliff - above the creek - that helped to separate the La Push from Forks. Paul groaned as he stretched. "Good run boys."

The other - younger - wolves grinned with animalistic pride.

Jared nodded. "You're catching on quick."

The twin wolves beamed with pride.

"To bad the running doesn't burn off any of the energy." Seth grumbled.

Paul smirked. "No, but it keeps you from going stir crazy . . . helps keep the temper in check - some what."

The others nodded.

"Let's go. We all know Emmy has food on the stove." Paul announced.

Sam beamed. "Finally!"

The other wolves grumbled in agreement.

Seth and Jacob howled happily and took off in the direction of Emily's house. They phased mid-leap off the cliff and continued to howl.

Quil, Embry, Collin, and Brady looked at Paul.

Paul chuckled and jerked his head in the direction of the other two.

Sam and Jared laughed.

Paul grinned. "We should show them how it's done."

Jared nodded in agreement.

The three eldest phased as they leaped off of the cliff. The howled happily as they broke out in front of the younger wolves - Paul taking front as Jared and Sam flanked him on each side.

They growled playfully at each other while running.

Jared snapped at Paul's hind leg playfully; he snorted in laughter as the alpha snapped in reply.

Paul growled lowly.

The pack whimpered as they all came to an alpha's commanding stop.

Paul growled again as his body lowered in a threatening stance.

_'Breath, Nicole is in there.'_ Jared soothed through their mind-link. _'You can't do anything rash.'_

_'Our imprints are in there Paul.'_ Sam announced. _'You don't want them getting hurt.'_

Jared's wolf head bobbed in agreement. '_Right, so take a couple deep breaths. It'll be okay.'_ He purred gently. _'Kim's in there. I can smell the apple pie. Can't you?'_

Paul shook slightly._ 'Apple pie? For Lo- Nicole?'_ He shut his mind off before the other name finished.

Jared bobbed his head once more._ 'Of course.'_

The shaking came to a stop as the wolves pushed images of a happy 'Nicole' into his mind. Paul pawed as his snout while snorting - dammit he should have more control as an alpha.

_'Focus on Nicole,'_ Jared ordered gently.

Paul listened to his beta. Slowly the fur receded. He shook once from his on all fours - in human form - position on the ground.

The other wolves followed his lead.

"You okay boss?" Collin probed gently.

Paul heaved a sigh and stood, in all his glory. He shucked on a pair of short and grimaced out a smile. "Yeah. Fine. Let's go eat."

Sam and Jared stayed back.

"Good job - no snapping I mean." Jared smirked.

Paul growled playfully. "Shut up."

Jared grinned. "Excuse me, I have an imprint waiting - somewhat patiently - at the door."

"You too Sam. I know Emily missed you."

Sam smiled at his alpha. "She misses you to." He covertly jerked his head towards the room on the second floor.

Loveless' room.

Paul's eyes shot toward the window. A slow smile broke across his lips as his wolf eyes caught the outline of a certain female.

"She might not be ready to give in. But the imprint is there." Sam reasoned.

The alpha nodded. "Sometimes I think you would have been a better alpha."

Sam grinned wolfishly. "Me too!"

Paul snorted and pushed at the younger. "Go." The silent, 'I need a minute', was laced with wolf clarity.

Sam nodded and broke into a run - heading straight for Emily.

Paul heaved a deep sigh and stared up at the darkening sky. His deep mocha orbs concentrated on the twinkling stars that began to litter the sky. Paul's eyes drooped as a warming calm spread through his insides. The imprint. A gentle smile twitched on the edges of his lips. She was happy. A twinge of pain squeezed his heart at the knowledge it was not because of him; however, the knowledge of knowing she was happy was enough.

With a slow easy stride Paul turned - catching another glimpse of his evasive imprint - and made his way towards the house. His ears perked as Emily demanded Seth go and retrieve the guests, while single handedly threatening every wolf in the kitchen. Paul chuckled, only Emily - maybe even his imprint - would stand up to a bunch of werewolves like that.

. . .

Knock. Knock.

Loveless groaned.

Vic chuckled and rose from his position on the bed. He reached the door with grace and opened it with ease. "Yes?" His head tilted to the side as he eyes the other, staring him down.

Seth stared wide-eyed. Just like James. "D-dinner is ready." He peaked in around Vicktor's shoulder - not much trouble considering the wolf's hight. "Hey Nicole!" He cheered happily as his eyes were hidden with his smile.

Loveless did her best to fight the smile twitching at the edges of her lips. "Hi Seth."

Seth beamed and pointed at himself. "Did she tell you I'm the unhate-able one?" He blinked innocently.

Vicktor chuckled while James smiled in amusement. "Are you now?"

Seth nodded quickly while looking at Vicktor. "I'm Seth."

"Vicktor. I do believe you met James." Vic have a slight aristocratic smile while pointing at the other. "Come Lovely, Unhate-able Seth says it's dinner time."

Loveless groaned but allowed James to haul her off of the bed and towards the stairs.

The three came to a stop at the kitchen's edge.

"Embry I told you to wait!" Emily snapped before smiling at the three. "Please come and get your plates before this animal attacks." Emily glared at the innocently smiling Embry. "One more time and I will pop you on the nose."

The others snickered and Embry held his nose. "That's mean Emmy."

Emily scoffed. "So is being rude to guests." She turned back to the trio and held out plates. "Take what you want, once your finished, I doubt they will leave a crumb."

Loveless rolled her eyes as Vic took her plate.

"Find a place to sit Princess." Vicktor smirked at the soft growls that erupted from around the huge kitchen.

Loveless nodded and set about her task.

Paul frowned._ How come she can't be that compliant with us?_

James smirked. _'You're pulling rank Baby, that's rude.'_

Vicktor held in a scoff, but let the full-blown aristocratic smile cover his lips. '_I know.'_

Loveless look at the elongated table with pursed lips. Finally choosing the last seat on the back of the rectangle shaped table, she sat, leaving the seat next to her and the seat at the head of the table - on the left side - open for Vic and James. Loveless stared at the seat across from her. Who will sit there?

Victor placed both plates down on the table before taking his seat next to her.

James took his seat catty-corner to her.

"Where's my pie?" Loveless questioned.

Vic looked up.

James smirked. "You forgot to grab the pie?"

Vicktor scowled at James, before smiling apologetically at Loveless. "Sorry Princess, I didn't see it."

Loveless pouted.

Vicktor went to stand only to freeze.

Loveless stared at the plate suddenly in her view. Apple pie. Her eyes followed the darkly tanned hand, traveled up the well sculpted forearm, over the tightly muscle corded shoulder, past the curved neck, and toward lush lips. She didn't have to. Study the male body before her, that is. Loveless knew, knew without a single look at that hand putting the plate on the table, who was standing across the table. Knew who that hand was attached too. But damn it all if she didn't want to look.

Paul smiled. "Remember the deal?" He questioned softly.

Loveless blushed. Yeah . . . It had become their unspoken deal. Food for pie. She nodded quickly and picked up her fork. She'd eat. Not because she said she would. Not because Vicktor and James wanted her to. Not because Paul asked her to, no never for Paul. But because she wanted that pie, a phrase she was finding hard to believe, not matter how many times she repeated it.

Paul smirked before going back to the line. Imprint before eating. Now that was going to be a tough one.

Vicktor stared at Loveless before glancing at James. _'Am I supposed to be under the impression that that __**mutt** has imprinted on my baby?'_

James breathed out slowly. _'I believe so.'_

The younger growled softly. _'He has no right! She is mine!'_ Vicktor claimed viciously.

_'Baby, you know they can't help it.'_ James soothed softly, trying to placate the other before anything happened.

_'So!_' Vicktor yelled at the elder. _'That's my baby! Not his!'_ Vicktor gripped the fork as heat swelled in his chest.

_'Baby calm down. Here is not the place. Think of the Princess, she's not ready.'_ James reprimanded, his vivid green eyes tinging a soft orangey red. _'Your eyes.'_

Vicktor took a slow breath and slammed his eyelids shut._ 'You are one to speak.'_

_'I love you baby, your anger affects me - but Princess is not ready. Her time has not come.'_ James soothed.

The heat simpered. Vic's shoulders sagged. _'I know, I just want to tell her. Our Princess has a right to know everything. Who she is . . . What she is.'_

_'Soon, very soon. I think we should be more happy on the fact he can get her to eat.'_ James pouted. _'Damn mutt, did that in a little under a week - took me two months.'_

Vicktor smirked. "The food is good Emily."

Emily beamed with pride from her position next to Sam. "Thank you."

Loveless shivered. _I knew he would sit there._ She bit her lower lip and pushed her green beans around on the plate._ Damn it._

Paul smirked as his wolf hearing caught the speeding up and the skipping beat of the heart that thudded through his imprint. He slid the apple pie closer to himself.

Loveless glared. "Where you going with my pie?" She changed the angle of her fork - ready to strike. It was her pie damn it! They had no right to touch the pie. No right.

James chuckled. "She will try to stab you." He pointed at the alpha wolf. "If she'll stab me, she'll stab you."

Paul stared in awe. "You tried to stab him?" He fought the smile. His imprint was feisty. Very feisty. His wolf liked that. He liked that.

"My pie." Her only reply.

Paul chuckled as he leaned closer over the table. "I won't let anyone touch it. Just eat." The corners of his lips twitched upward as he watched the resistance bristle through her. "Please?" he placated softly. He needed her to eat.

Loveless bit her lower lip before conceding.

_'Damn, she doesn't even do that for me!'_ Vicktor exclaimed.

James smiled._ 'I think he will be good for her.'_

Vicktor eyed the wolf across from his Princess with careful skill. _'He'll keep her warmer than we ever could.'_

"So what do you do, Sam?" James questioned. His eyes calculating as he stared down at the should-be brother.

Sam's jaw clenched. He could see the taunting look. Hear the mocking. "Construction. Paul, Jared and I own a construction company."

Vicktor's leaf green eyes shimmered with silent mirth. "What's it called." _'Please let them have named it with the word wolves in there.'_

James bit back a chuckle. 'Be nice love.'

"Tymber-Furniture Designs." Sam replied.

James nodded and leaned back in his chair. "I should take into assumption that you three built this little alcove then." His head tilted to the side. He picked up the glass of iced tea and brought it to his lips. He sipped slowly.

Sam nodded. "Yes."

"What do you do for a living?" Jared questioned, throwing the tension from Sam onto himself.

James' vivid eyes turned a stark cold gaze to the beta wolf. "I own a conglomeration."

Paul frowned. "Conglomeration?"

"A law firm, a fashion company, an automotive restoration company, and an art gallery." James replied.

Seth whistled. "That's different."

"By automotive restoration . . . You mean?" Jacob questioned, ears perked, voice hopeful.

James smiled. "Jacob?"

Jacob frowned but nodded slowly.

"Nicole said you liked old cars." James replied. "And by restoration, classic cars only."

Jacob smiled. "I love them."

"Why such different companies?" Emily questioned.

James shrugged. "The law firm was from my grandfather, the automotive restoration was from my father, Vic likes fashion, and Nicole loves photography, drawing, and painting." His lips pursed, fighting the smile that threatened to split his lips. A sense of hierarchy slid over him, burned brightly within him. He knew more about Princess than they did. "I keep the things I love close." The silently tacked on 'and safe' slid through the wolves blatantly.

Paul glanced at James before turning all of his attention back to Loveless. "Art?" He cursed inwardly at the curious need that filled him - the need to know more about his imprint.

A soft chaste blush stained her cheeks. Her head bobbed as she chewed on a couple green beans.

"Are you good?" Kim questioned she snatched a chicken tender from Jared's plate while grinning with child like innocence.

Jared growled playfully before planting a kiss on her temple.

"She is." James replied before Loveless could object.

Vicktor glared at her. He held up a finger. "No protesting. Professionals asked for your pieces." He beamed happily, like a proud parent. "She does best with photography and drawings."

Loveless blushed and sunk lower in her seat.

Vicktor chuckled and pulled out is GalaxyS II. "Look." He held the phone out and waited for Kim to take it.

Kim's eyes widened as she stared at the pictures. "You did this?"

"Lemme see!" Seth exclaimed, looking ever so much like an excited puppy. His eyes widened. "That's cool."

Kim handed the phone over to Paul.

Loveless frowned as she caught a look pass between the two. A look she couldn't recognize, but had seen before.

Paul took the phone, his hand instantly swamping the phone. His brows furrowed in concentration as he flipped through the pictures. "You're brilliant." His dark mocha doe eyed orbs stared directly into icy blue glaciers. "You're brilliant."

A warming shiver tingled her spine as her eyes connected with his. Her face heated up. Or was it her entire body? Her insides twisted and churned, her chest swelled with pride.

Only he could do that. Make her feel like she was the only one in the world. Like she could accomplish anything she wanted, he'd even help her. Like she was the most important thing, even before oxygen. Like she was precious and could single handed-ly cause world peace.

"So as you know," James spoke breaking the spell that was casted over the two. "Tomorrow is Saturday. We are taking Nicole to the mall."

"Taking her to the mall?" Sam questioned. His hands tightened on reflex. Couldn't they just _ask_ to take her?

James chuckled, while Vic smirked. "Yes taking. She needs bathing suits."

Kim and Emily perked. "You're going to the beach?"

Loveless nodded. "Yeah . . ."

Vic cooed and squeezed her hand. "We wanted to take her, she's never been to the beach - up close that is."

"WHAT!" Quil exclaimed - near hysterics. "Never been?" He shook his head. "That's wrong! Everyone goes to the beach."

Loveless shrugged. "There's not really a whole lot of water if you are surrounded by other states."

Quil scoffed, "so! It's called a vacation."

James shook his head. "Anyway, we are taking her shopping in the morning and then going to the beach around six-ish."

"Can we go?" Jacob questioned. "I've never seen a newbie's reaction to water."

Loveless arched an eyebrow. "I shower, don't you?" Her head cocked to the side. "I thought powder puffs loved to primp." She blinked innocently.

Jacob scowled. "Cute."

Loveless beamed and flipped her hair. "I know."

James laughed and mussed her hair. "Eat."

Loveless rolled her eyes and picked up her fork.

"Do you have a camera?" Paul questioned. He frowned at the pain that flashed across her face, something had happened. She didn't have. He'd fix that. Sketch books and pencils too. She had a talent - one someone had tried to suppress. But no more. She would flourish.

Vic smirked. His mind instantly warming, tingles spread through his body as James asked for connection into his mind.

_'Maybe she will start taking pictures and drawing once more.'_

Vic smiled and a glanced at Loveless. _'It would be a wonderful thing if the wolf could give her back a piece of her broken happiness. She always wanted to be a photographer or an artist.'_

_'I agree. Maybe he will be good for her.'_ James replied.

Vicktor's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. _'If not, I'll burn him.'_ Heat swelled in his chest, hissing softly.

_'We both will.'_ James replied just as possessively as the other.

"So can we join you at the beach?" Jared deterred as he felt the anxiety levels rise in his alpha.

Loveless looked at Jared with her head cocked to the side. "Sure. I'm supposed to be with some of my other friends from school."

"Is it like a party?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Claire is having a party."

"It's her birthday party, right?" Quil questioned, thanking every ancestor that his skin was darkly tanned with a hint of russet.

Loveless eyed the taller. "You like her." She wasn't asking.

Quil stuttered softly.

"Dude give it up."

Quil groaned and nodded. His eyes wide as he stared at Loveless. "I can still come, right?"

Loveless nodded. "Sure . . . all. Of. You." The three words came out choppy as she forced herself to say them. She didn't really want to be around them, but she would . . . For Claire.

"Does she need any help with food?"

Loveless shrugged.

"I'll text Angela and see." Vicktor replied while typing away on his phone. "She said yes, any help is better than none."

Emily nodded. "Um . . . burgers, hot dogs, potato salad, and chips?"

Vicktor typed away. The phone buzzed seconds later. "She says perfect, she'll do the dip. And can't wait to see there - presents aren't necessary, the party is about celebration and having fun." He chuckled. "She rambles even in text."

"Pie?"

Paul looked up, a slow smile spread across his lips at the innocent look Loveless gave him. He glanced down at the plate before pushing the pie to her.

"You did good Lovely."

Loveless beamed at James.

"Whip cream?" Emily questioned.

Loveless shook her head. "Dilutes the taste of the pie." She moaned softly, her icy eyes buttery and drooping.

"I think she likes it." Jared murmured, smirking.

Paul purred softly at the content that surged through him from his imprint. He had to remember to thank Kim and Jared . . . Maybe no patrol for the night.

"Pretty good." Loveless whispered breathlessly.

Jacob chuckled. "So if we need you sedated or something, we should get Kim to bake an apple pie."

Loveless' eyes narrowed, though the glare didn't really do any damage as she took another bite. "I can still get your ass kicked."

Jacob snorted. "By who?"

"Paul." Loveless blurted out before she could stop herself.

Those around her grinned and snickered - Loveless oblivious as she took another bite.

Paul smiled widely.

Jacob stared at her. "Does she even realize what she just implied?"

James chuckled and shook his head. "She's in another wold at the moment, try again later."

Loveless pouted as she looked down at the now empty plate. She was out of pie. Loveless looked up at Paul. "More?"

Paul did his best to say no, that is. But it was impossible when those gorgeous eyes stared at him so innocently while begging at the same time. "Small piece." He murmured.

Emily giggled softly and grabbed the pie plate. She cute a small piece - human sized small - and placed it on her plate. "There you go sweetie."

Loveless nodded and savoured every piece.

Vicktor shook his head. "Docile with apple pie. Don't let anyone find out your secrets sweet pea, you'll be finished."

Paul's lips pursed. He had to remember that. And beat the shit out of anyone that offered her apple pie, anyone but him.

"Well, it was a lovely dinner Mrs. Emily."James commented as he stood, plate in hand.

Vicktor followed.

"Oh! No no. I will get the plates." Emily smiled.

Vicktor nodded. "Thank you ma'am."

She giggled cutely.

"Come on Lovely, you have homework to finish."

Loveless groaned. "Can't we just not do it?"

Vicktor shook his head. "I will not allow that. Homework and then the Labyrinth."

Loveless' eyes widened as she shrieked. "You brought it!"

James scoffed. "Would I let him forget my Princess's favorite movie?"

Loveless beamed brightly and hugged them both. She snatched their wrists and dragged them up the stairs.

Sam heaved a small sigh. "That was . . ."

"Different?" Jacob supplied.

The others nodded.

"I told you she felt the imprint." Kim smirked. "She automatically said Paul, didn't even stop to think about it."

Paul chuckled and slouched back in the chair. "I'm glad she does." He heaved a small sigh and sipped his tea. "Alright, pups - head home, homework and baths. It's been quiet so Sam, Jacob, Quil, and I are going to run a quick patrol."

The others nodded and left.

"What about Jared?" Kim questioned confusedly.

Paul stood and swept her into his arms, twirling her. "Jared gets the night off cause his imprint makes the best apple pie."

Kim blushed and giggled as Paul kissed her temple.

Paul set her down in front of Jared while jerking his head to the door. "Go on."

Jacob stood. "Imma go check on Billy."

Quil nodded. "Imma check on Ma'."

"Wolf form by 10. Go north Quil - South Jacob." Paul commanded. He fell back into his former seat and sigh. His ears tweaked as he listened to his imprint go on and on about some David Bowie. His wolf grumbled. Who was this David Bowie? What the fuck? No man looked good in spandex. No man.


	19. 18: Beaches, Beach-Bods, & Beach-fits

Kya~ Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. I Hope You EnJOY.

Also remember this story is **RATED M** _FOR A_ **REASON** - IT IS **ADULT THEMED** _ANYTHING_ **GOES**.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

* * *

><p>I WILL SAY THIS ONCE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY OOC CHARACTERS - KEEP IT TO YOUR SELF AND EXIT THE STORY. THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO POST A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW YOU THINK MY CHARACTER IS A SPOILED MARY SUE BITCH. I am sorry for my outburst. But all I ask - If you do not like my characters or my stories, then don't read it. It is pointless and at times hurtful to review a story you don't like.<p>

So EnJOY.

I was in a seriously great mood before the mean review. But I did not let it keep me from posting a new update (2 updates in less than a week!) I felt my awesome readers deserved it! Especially since I haven't been able to update lately. I'm sorry about that so please accept my apologies and EnJOY the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen<strong>

_Recap_

"Wolf form by 10. Go north Quil - South Jacob." Paul commanded. He fell back into his former seat and sigh. His ears tweaked as he listened to his imprint go on and on about some David Bowie. His wolf grumbled. Who was this David Bowie? What the fuck? No man looked good in spandex. No man.

...

..

.

-**Claire B-day**

Loveless groaned and pulled at the small wrap around her waist. "What is this, shrink-wrap?" She twisted around with a pout on her lips. "it shows my back. I don't like it."

James smiled sadly. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You're lovely." His eyes bore into her's with the use of the mirror. "But I'll tell Vic and see what we can find, okay Pumpkin?."

Loveless nodded. "Thanks Daddy . . ." She whispered softly - for his ears only.

James squeezed her and kissed her forehead. It was a name he had come accustomed too. It had slipped past her lips when they were younger - it seemed natural. And from there on, James made it his purpose to keep her safe - like a father should have done. "No problem Pumpkin." James let his arms fall to his sides before he exited the dressing room.

"Well?"

James shook his head. "Shows her back."

"Shoot! I completely forgot. Is my baby okay? Do I need to go in there?" Vic blubbered out.

James chuckled. His eyes glazing over. Ever the little momma. Vic had been the best edition for Loveless. He had treated her like a mother should have. Loved her, cared for her, and was there for her. "No, she said to choose something else though."

Vic nodded. "Alright, give me a few." Minutes later a 'cat got the canary' smiling Vic returned in a flurry. "I found it!"

James chuckled and jerked his head in the direction of the dressing room.

Vic knocked on the door before rushing it. "You cannot say no to these outfits."

Loveless arched an eyebrow and waited.

"It is a Bill Ruched retro one piece - like something from the 1940's." Vic smiled widely and held the swimsuit out. "It's a beautiful cobalt blue - your eyes will fucking pop - It's figure flattering with ruched sides and a sweetheart neckline and looped around the back of the neck with a one strap. Covers the butt, while the front looks like a dress coming to rest at the top of the thighs." The neck strap dangled from his index finger as he held it out. "Put it on - it's a designer suit by Norma Kamali - it will look amazing."

Loveless heaved a small sigh, but did as told. Minutes later she stared at herself in the mirror. Her lips pursed. "The top of my back."

Vic smiled. "I know. That's why I grabbed these cover-ups." His lips pursed in thought as he searched for the words. "The first one is long-sleeved cardigan it closes in the front with a thin little pin, stays opened about an inch in the front. Second, a black stretch lace tunic - long sleeves with little heart designs. Lastly, a stretch terry hooded dress. The skirt part falls to mid-thigh, with a little belt like tie at the waist . It has a zip-up front."

Loveless crossed her arms and stared at the three outfits. "I like the cardigan and hooded dress." Her lips pursed. "The cardigan." She decided with a firm nod.

Vic nodded and handed it over. "You put on the entire outfit while I go get daddy."

Loveless nodded. She smiled despite herself. Vic had taken it upon herself to be her mother and made sure James had taken the role of her father. Though James had long ago agreed to silently protect her like a father would have. She smiled at herself in the mirror. _I'm alive because of them._

"Lovely?"

"Its open daddy." Loveless replied.

James opened the door and stuck his head inside the dressing room. James smiled. "I like that one the best. You finish changing and come out. Momma is looking at other clothes for you." He rolled his eyes. "You know how Vic gets when shopping for you."

Loveless giggled. Minutes later she opened the door, fully dressed with bathing suits and cover-up in hand. "Let's go."

James steered her towards the check-out where Vic was waiting.

"What else did you get Momma?" Loveless whispered, low enough for only the taller to hear.

"It's a faux-leather black dress. Really cute. A deep v-neck with back zipper. A sleeveless denim knee-length dress with a broad smocked waist, pleated at the waist then flares. A pink and grey halter print dress - lower thigh-length. It will look cute with that little silk cut off jacket." Vic smiled and tucked a couple strands of silkened dark chocolate hair behind her ear, while continuing to talk. "A cold shoulder flutter top - its deep purple with a oval-neck. A black and white corset layered top, and laced detail - on the bottom front next to the sides only - black jersey top. They are really cute." He pouted while mock glaring at James. "He stopped me before I could look more."

[all outfits taken from venus dot com ]

Loveless giggled and handed the sales woman her bathing suit and cardigan wrap. "That's because you would buy everything in the store if we didn't stop you."

Vic stuck his tongue out. "I love shopping."

James chuckled. "My wallet doesn't."

The other scoffed. "That statement only works if the other doesn't know how much your salary is after taxes." Vic crossed his arms. "You are carrying all of the bags mister."

James eyes widened. "Babe, I was playing."

Vic jerked his head in the other direction continuing with his miffed act.

Loveless giggled and linked arms. "Let's go grab a drink while Daddy finishes."

Vic stared down at the younger. His eyes warmed at the affectionate terms she had taken to calling them since they were younger. His insides melted, filling with gooey warmth. "Anything for my Princess."

James smiled, his emotional link with Vicktor connecting. "Get me something?"

Vic nodded - faux-anger forgotten.

. . .

Vicktor chuckled. "She's had a long day." He gazed affectionately at the snoozing girl.

"Pumpkin?" James called out. "Pumpkin it's time to wake."

Loveless whimpered softly and peaked her eyes open. "I'm tired daddy."

James smiled at the affectionate term. "You can go sleep inside."

Loveless nodded slowly and opened the car door. She moved slowly. Loveless stretched as she stepped out of the car. "Car rides always make me sleepy." She mumbled while walking up the steps. Loveless came to an abrupt halt as she ran into a warm chest.

Arms wrapped securely around her waist, keeping her pulled against a warm sculpted body.

Loveless shivered. She knew who was holding her. She didn't want him to let go. Period.

"Steady sweetheart." He murmured above her head. His fingers flexed on her waist.

Her hands rested on his forearms as she used them to balance herself out. On reflex her hands curled - as best the could, he was huge - around his forearms. Warm . . . So warm. Has he always been this warm? It borders scorching, but it feels so good. "You feel good." She murmured.

Paul arched an eyebrow. He pulled her closer. "Tiny," slipped past his lips softly. "So tiny."

Loveless leaned in closer as the heat that radiated off his darkly tanned skin wrapped her in a safe cocoon.

"Are you always this cold?" He whispered, fearful of breaking the spell that was being cast on them.

She nodded as her cheek came in contact with his bare chest. A sigh slipped passed her supple lips. So warm.

Paul chuckled and wrapped his arms securely around her tiny body. _Damn I can literally wrap my arms around her twice, to small_. His wolf growled in acknowledgement.

Vicktor chuckled as he eased up the steps. "I see you found a new heater?" He smirked.

Loveless' cheek slid against his toned peck as she nodded, to comfortable to speak. Her brows furrowed. She felt at peace, happy, calm, and whole. Her brows smoothed out as Paul ran his index finger over them soothingly. Why was she so attached to him? She barely knew him? The pull. _It's like it's there, but not really - is it because I am so close to him? Why do I feel this way?_

Paul purred softly.

Another sigh left her lips as his chest rumbled against her in the most soothing way possible.

"Let's go inside."

Loveless nestled closer. She was tired and he was warm.

Paul smiled. "I can carry you."

Her arms slithered up his chest and around his neck in acceptance. Screw it.

He wanted to carry her, far be it from her to stop him.

Paul smiled proudly - twisting her slightly as he picked her up. He cradled her to his chest, wolf purring in contentment.

Loveless sighed and buried her face in his neck. Her frozen nose instantly beginning to warm.

A jolt shot through him as the cold appendage touched him. "Is she always this cold?"

James nodded solemnly. "Always."

Vicktor nodded. "Which is one of the few reasons I accept you as her imprint."

Paul's head shot up.

Vicktor waved him off. "She's too out of it from shopping. That and your warm, it makes her sleepy."

Paul pulled her closer and followed the other two back up the stairs and into the house.

Emily giggled. "I'm telling you, she likes you."

Paul grinned wickedly.

"Come Paul." Vicktor called out. His pale green eyes gazing at the alpha wolf. A smirk fell on his lips as Paul followed them up to her room. _'Good puppy.'_

James bit back a snort and held the door open. "Sit in the seat."

Paul's brows furrowed.

"She ain't gonna let you go. You're warm. You are going no where till she wakes." Vicktor supplied to answer the silent question.

Paul nodded and eased down into the cream chair - Loveless still cuddled against him. He released her legs and let them lean over the chair-arm.

Loveless relaxed in the new position and cuddled closer. The dream world swirled to life.

Paul purred in the back of his throat while running his hands over her arms and back.

"She's safe with us. "Vicktor snapped.

"He knows that. It's the wolf's inability to protect her from here. He's just making sure - it will calm the beast." James replied soothingly.

Vicktor's nose twitched. "Fine."

"Thank you." Paul whispered. "For keeping her safe."

James nodded.

"And I suggest you do the same. Or I will end your life." Vicktor announced. Heat swirled through his veins. His body hummed as his anger grew.

_'Calm down Baby._' James cooed lovingly through their link.

"Cold Ones are not the only ones afraid of being burned." Vicktor hissed darkly.

Paul growled. "I don't know what you are, or what you are capable of. But I will hurt you if you harm her because of your lack of control and anger."

Vicktor snorted. "It's your control we question around our princess." He hissed once more.

Paul stood and placed Loveless on the bed. He purred gently and kissed her forehead while covering her with the sheets. His dark mocha orbs blackened. "We can finish this conversation away from my imprint."

"Lead the way mutt." Vicktor countered.

Paul growled, his edges blurring as he moved down the stairs.

The pack stood, ready for anything. "Sam, Jacob, and Jared - the rest of you** go**."

The pack whimpered at the alpha order, turned tail and ran from Sam's house.

"Are you going to break my kitchen - again - Paul?" Emily questioned, eyes narrowed.

Paul growled. "Emily go see Kim."

Emily frowned. She turned to Sam and laid a kiss on his neck. "Watch my house Samuel."

Sam nodded.

A viscous snarl tore from Paul's lips as Emily's feet touched the grass. "She is mine."

Vicktor smirked. "Puppy, don't test me."

Jacob growled. "We aren't fucking puppies."

Vicktor waved him off. "I wasn't talking to a clone - I was talking to the alpha mutt."

"No need for name calling."

"Yeah!" Jacob pipped in agreeing with Jared, "Especially when we don't know what you are."

Vicktor waved him off and chuckled. "Want a hint?" His head tilted to the side.

James moved to stand beside the other.

Their hands linked. Smirks covered their handsome features.

They watched in fascination.

Vicktor breathed in deep and let the heat consume him - James doing the same. He hissed out a breath as the heat built, scorching him from the inside. He glanced up and stared directly at Paul. His pale green eyes shimmered, becoming liquid. The edges tinged orange - the whites of his eyes evaporated. He shook - absolute power tumbled off him in waves.

Everyone but Paul took a step back. _What the hell!_

"Y-your eyes!" Jacob exclaimed in disbelief.

Their eyes moved directly to Jacob as he spoke. Eyes that had once been vivid green and pale green were gone.

Vicktor smirked as Jacob flinched.

It was unnerving.

"You think you can protect _My Princess_?" Vicktor hissed. "She will always be _mine_." Vicktor laughed coldly - eyes flickering to Sam. "You had your chance - you_ failed_."

James crooned in the back of his throat - keeping him in check. "That's enough."

His lips drew back as he growled. Vicktor's eyes darkened - it wasn't enough.

James growled. "**_E-nough_**."

He hissed before the orange-y color in his eyes began to recede. Vicktor shook, his shoulders sagged as the weight of the power laced phrase raked over him.

Paul frowned, brows drawn in concentration. A slow smirk covered his lips. "Cute." He felt his own rage surge through him. "But I have more power." His lips curled back revealing white teeth.

Sam placed a hand on Paul's shoulder in warning. Was taunting really necessary?

Paul stood his ground. "But it really was a cute display."

Vicktor snorted. "You hold _little_ power."

James continued to eye the alpha mutt in front of him. _'Careful, he is correct in his assumptions. He is more powerful - no matter what we do together.'_

Vicktor's nose scrunched. He didn't like that. _'Why?'_

_'He's not complete mutt.'_ James' lips pursed in thought._ 'His father gave him the mutt gene. And you know our kind gets its genes from the mother.'_

_'In other words - he's perfect for the Princess . . . Unfortunately making him an alpha over us the longer we are near him.'_ Vicktor growled through their mind link.

James grimaced. _'He held power over us the minute Loveless said his name at the dinner table yesterday._' He unlinked their hands._ 'He is our prince - we will protect him.'_

Vicktor snorted and whirled around to growl at James. "I will not!" He screeched.

James eyes flickered, tinging orange. "**_We will not do this here_**."

Vicktor slammed his eyes close and breathed in deeply. "Fine."

Paul's brows narrowed. "You have a mind link thingy - like the leech." He pointed at James. "He has control over you."

James smirked. '_In every way, huh baby?'_

'_Only cause I let you - don't get cocky.' _Vicktor snorted. "Do not compare us to that cock sucker." His eyes narrowed as he glared at Paul.

Jacob coughed - fighting the smile on his lips.

Vic's lips twitched as he glanced at Jacob ones more. He pulled in a deep long breath. "Forgive me for my outburst - rude and ill-mannered of me." He smoothed out his rumpled shirt.

"How do you do that?" Jacob questioned. "All growly and ready to bathe in blood one minute, the next you're ready for mid-day tea time." He shook his head. "Just like Paul."

James flickered his dark green eyes over the alpha mutt once more. "Really?"

Vicktor's nose scrunched. "I do not bath nor do I drink blood - leave that to the cock sucker."

Jacob smirked and edge closer - the seemingly once tension driven room now simmering . "Is he really?" Jacob asked, eyes full of hope. They glittered dangerously.

James laughed. "His mind is not a place I want to delve." Nose crinkled. "He smells - quiet unseemly - I might add."

"No one says unseemly. It's weird." Jacob quipped.

"And mutts should know what a bath is." Vicktor replied with a smirk.

Jacob pouted. "I bathe!"

Vicktor made a show of sniffed. "When? Last week?" His head cocked to the side.

Sam shook his head. "Children."

Jacob growled. "I'm not a damn child."

"Stop acting like one." Sam retorted. He looked over at Vicktor. "I would very much appreciate it if you would stop bringing up the past. I cannot change my actions - whether I like it or not. Bringing it up helps no one."

Vicktor shook his head. "You suffer." He smiled. "It helps me."

Sam's jaw tightened.

Jared stepped forward. "Alright. Stop." He soothed. "How do we fix this. Paul needs her. His wolf needs her."

James heaved a short sigh. "That's not something I can answer. Lovely has a very perfected wall around her heart." He grimaced. "I wish it wasn't there, but there were somethings I couldn't keep her safe from."

Vicktor stepped closer. "You tried."

"Thank you." Sam whispered. "I know it doesn't fix anything. But I am so damn sorry I didn't believe her. So damn sorry."

James nodded. "I know you are. We both do." He shrugged. "But being sorry doesn't always fix the damage that is inflicted before the 'I'm sorry's'."

Sam jerked his head in recognition before lowering it.

"So . . . Are you ever going to tell us what you are?" Jacob questioned.

Somehow, somewhere along the lines - the tension had slowly settled into something more peaceful. A sort of silent contract on both their parts. they had a mutual reason to stay calm. Loveless.

Vicktor chuckled. "What? The puppy can't sniff it out?" His lips twitched upward while James laughed.

Paul rolled his eyes and eased back into the love-seat. "So what will you tell us?"

James shrugged and took the seat on the cough across from Paul. "She's one of us."

Paul's brows furrowed. "Will _whatever _it is hurt her?"

Vicktor shook his head. "No. Nothing will hurt our Princess." The silent _again_ clear.

"We're hotter than y'all." James smirked while Vic chuckled.

Jacob snorted. "I doubt that."

"We can reach 130-135 in temp with little issue. We just have enough power to control our temperature." Vicktor replied.

Jared whistled. "Damn! How is that possible."

"VICKTOR!"

Vicktor jumped up, his head tilted up toward Loveless' room.

"She's fine." James soothed. "She's been sleeping for a little over an hour. Angela probably texted her."

"That much time has passed?" Jacob asked, completely astonished.

Vicktor raced up the stairs. He paused at her door, "Princess?"

"Help me," was the only muffled answer he got in reply.

Vicktor chuckled as he leaned against the door frame. "Princess what happened?"

Loveless pouted. "I don't know. I was trying to undo the ribbon in my hair - it must have gotten tangled while I was sleeping." She pouted.

Vic's eyes sparkled. "Do you realize you fell asleep in Paul's arms?"

Her cheeks tinged red. "He was freaking warm," she muttered. She sighed as Vic wrapped her in a hug and kissed her temple. "Help me mommy?" SHe whispered.

Vicktor nodded and set to work untangling her hair. "There!" He exclaimed moments later. "Now have you decided on what outfit?" Vicktor's eyes glazed over as he gazed at the thin scars and burns that covered her back. His heart sank as he glanced at the two deep scars that ran down the middle of her back between her shoulder blades.

Damn her father. Damn him and his psycho wife. HOw dare they hurt her and then leave before he could kill them.

Loveless' nose scrunched, the Bill Ruched cobalt blue suit already in place. "I was thinking the cardigan."

Vicktor nodded. "I like that." He smiled. "You go fix your hair and apply some make-up. I'm going to change. James should be"

Knock. Knock.

Vicktor smirked. "Right on time."

James smiled and opened the door. "My trunks?"

"In the bag on the bed." Vicktor replied.

"Is it safe?" Loveless questioned as she finished her light make-up.

James chuckled. "Deh Princess."

Loveless glowed as she stepped out of the bathroom. She had dusted her eyes in an icy blue with and undertone of dark blue. Her lips glossed with a shiny clear coat.

Vicktor smiled and held out a pair of cobalt colored flip-flops. "My ttal has to match." He winked.

Loveless giggled. "Thank you."

James clapped his hands. "Let's go! Claire and Angela are already there."

Loveless nodded and wrapped the long cardigan around her slim body - hiding it.

"Oh!" Emily smiled. "Tell Claire I will be there in about 10 minutes." She spoke sweetly. "You looked beautiful."

Loveless' eyes widened. "Thank you."

Vicktor smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Come on. Seth said he'd lead us through the woods."

. . .

Loveless sighed and let Vic lead her down the beach.

The sun was out.

Warm. So warm.

_Paul is hotter. In every sense of the wor-_ She cut herself off and forced her eyes open, hoping to keep the images at bay. Not that it really worked. It seemed to work even less when she saw Paul in the flesh.

He was helping set up a couple tents. His darkly tanned skin gleamed dangerously under the beaming sun. His dark short hair - shined - helping to complete the buffed badass vibe.

_Damn! He looks good._ Loveless bit her lower lip and forcefully dragged her eyes away from his glorious body.

"You're staring." James whispered in her ear.

The most becoming blush rose on her cheeks. "I don't know what you are talking about." She did her best to deny what they _all_ knew.

James chuckled. "You keep believing that."

Vicktor held out a small gift bag. "Go, I know they said no presents but every birthday girl deserves a present on her b-day."

Loveless nodded. She released her wrap. The pin holding it in close as it swayed giving off hints of what hid beneath the warm cardigan.

The wind played with her hair swaying the dark tresses.

"Do you know how hot you'd look with ringlets?" Angela questioned as the paler girl got closer. "Such a deep rich dark chocolate - bitter-sweet even." Her eyes widened in dramatic effect. "Just like you!"

Loveless giggled. "Why thank you!" She winked and held out the gift to Claire. "Suck it up and take."

Claire smiled and took the gift. Her eyes widened as she held a small chocolate wolf pendant hooked onto a silver chain. "It's so pretty!"

Angela smiled. "She has a fascination for wolves."

Loveless shrugged. "Maybe it's a La Push thing. Cause I do to. Though I prefer silver wolves. They look so majestic and the fur color is just amazing."

Claire's and Angela's eyes turned animated as they began to talk about which color fur was better on a wolf.

. . .

Quil gasped. His head jerked around towards the girls. HIs dark eyes glanced over at a smirking Vicktor who bobbed his head in acknowledgement. "You ever get the feeling they no more than they let on?"

"All the time," Paul muttered.

A big smile broke out on Quil's lips. "She got a chocolate brown wolf necklace." He couldn't keep the smile off his lips.

Sam smiled softly. "Why don't you just _look _at her."

Quil frowned. "What if she isn't really my imprint. What if I look at her fall more in love, but don't imprint on her?"

Jared clasped a hand around his shoulders in the form of a haf hug. "But what if you do?"

Quil bit his lower lip, his wolf filled with insecurity.

"Your wolf wants you to look at her, doesn't he?" Paul asked.

Quil nodded.

"Listen to your wolf. He's there to guide you when the human side is unsure. He is one of your best friends." Jared spoke soothingly. "Embrace him, he wouldn't tell you to do something if it could hurt you both."

Quil nodded once more. "Okay." He licked his dry lips. "I'll do it later."

Paul clasped a hand on Quil's shoulder. "Listen."

Everything went quiet.

Paul's lips twitched as he listened to his imprint talk, "Silver wolves are the best Claire - not brown". His ego inflated.

"Noway! Chocolate brown are the best!" Quil looked about the same. A deep pride-filled smugness clouded his eyes. "Is this how you feel Sam? Jared?"

The elder two chuckled and nodded. "Though we don't like admitting it - but the wolves loved to be pampered, even more so when the imprint pampers us in actual wolf form."

Jared whistled, his eyes gloating. "Kim gave me a bath." He wiggled his eyebrows.

The pack broke out laughing.

Jared pouted. "laugh all you want. The only one who would bathe your wolf would be your mom." He quipped while turning towards the younger imprint-less wolves.

They pouted.

"Uncool Jare, uncool." Seth replied.

. . .

"Thank you so much for bringing food!" Claire smiled.

Emily waved her off. "I know how much they eat, believe me. This will disappear quickly." Emily pulled the younger into a quick hug. "Happy birthday sweetie."

Claire beamed sweetly. "Thank you." She bit her lower lip. "Um . . . Do you know if Sam or Paul can start a bonfire?"

Emily frowned. "Why?"

"M-my dad was supposed to come by with a couple friends and do it, but he has to work . . ." She trailed off.

"It's no problem sweetie. I'll get my little pack started right away on the bonfire."

"Pack?" Claire's brows furrowed.

Emily's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, realizing her slip. "Most of them are like my children. Yet at times - oh you know boys and their animal ways - it was easier to call them a pack." Emily laughed, she winked at Claire. "A pack of hungry wolves if you will."

Claire beamed. "You like wolves too!" She smiled brightly. "Oh! Which is better: Nicole says silver. I say brown. Angela says a deep russet. What about you?"

Emily smiled, her eyes shifted to Sam. "I'm sorry, I think a deep obsidian black would make the most majestic fur color." She giggled as she caught the wide smile that spread across Sam's lips. "Now, you stay right here and I'll go assemble the troops."

"Thank you!" Claire exclaimed happily.

Emily returned shortly after with a wide smile on her lips. "They said to give them 10 minutes to set up."

Claire squealed and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

. . .

"Remind me again why I am walking down the beach with you?" Loveless questioned.

"We are rounding up the Eric and Alejandro." Angela replied. She shook her head. "Only those two would try to pick up a girl on someone's birthday." She glanced at the brunette walking with her down the beach.

The sun had began to set - a soft chill setting in. But once Paul, Sam, Jared, Jacob, and the rest . . . she didn't really remember their names - but once they had finished getting the bonfire ready it would be fine. If someone got cold, they'd just step closer to the fire.

"You like Paul." Angela stated.

Loveless stumbled.

The other cackled. "I knew it!" She squealed. Angela giggled ecstatically while clapping her hands.

A soft blush crawled up her neck, covering her cheeks. "I d-do not!" Her eyes flashed.

Angela smirked. "Do it!" She sang mockingly. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I envy you. If I could see my crush every day - shirtless, wear his jacket, feed him, gah! just_ look_ at him!" She swooned, eyes glazing over.

She stopped walking - about 10 steps away from the party - and twisted to look at her friend. A slow smile slid onto Loveless' lips. "So," she sang, "Which one do you like?"

Angela bit her lower lip. She stage looked around - as if someone might hear them. "Jacob."

Loveless' jaw dropped. "No way!" Her eyes widened in disbelief.

She giggled nervously and nodded.

Loveless smiled and wrapped an arm around the other's waist in a semi hug. "That's adorable!" She smiled deviously. "So should i make you trip and fall on him or just push you at him?"

Angela looked horrified. "No!"

The other cackled. "You know I wouldn't do that!" She continued to giggle. "I'm not that bitter sweet." Loveless winked.

Angela relaxed and laughed. "So if I _trip_ and land in his lap-

"Face in lap or arms around neck in lap?" Loveless questioned with a quirked smiled and suggestive eyebrow movement.

Angela blushed once more. "MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER!"

Loveless cackled darkly.

"As I was saying," she continued with narrowed eyes. "I can blame it on you right?"

She rolled her eyes. Loveless smiled despite herself. "Sure, I'll take the fall for you."

Angela squealed and hugged her friend. "Now let's find the buffoons."

"Oh sweet baby Jesus." Loveless suddenly murmured.

Angela frowned. "Huh?"

"Lauren." She simmered and growled softly.

"We didn't get to finish our conversation." Lauren sneered.

Loveless' brows furrowed in fake confusion. "Conversation? You were talking bad about yourself. I was trying to stop you." Her head cocked tot he side as she waited. Her ever present calm façade always intact.

Lauren's eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at Loveless. "Stay away from My Paul, Nicole."

Loveless snorted. Her lips curled up in a sneer. She didn't like that. Not one bit. "We all know you have no claim to him. So let me make this very, very clear. Stay away from My Paul." Her heart thudded in her just as her mind screamed at her. My Paul? When did he become mine? Her mind screamed. Her heart thudded against her rib-cage in reply.

Always . . .

Loveless gulped softly. Cold realization coursed through her. She wanted Paul. And more than just for a night. She wanted him . . . for life.

. . .

Bella stood off to the corner by herself. At times like these, it was really a hindrance that the Cullens couldn't be with her. "What's happening?" She murmured, her brows screwed up in concentrations as she tried to read lips..

The sun was setting, beautiful oranges, reds, and yellows lit up the sky. However, that made it harder to read lips_._

"She just said Paul was her's." An unknown person next to her chimed in helpfully.

Bella's brows drew together. "What?" Her eyes wide. _Paul?_ "Really?" Her head twisted to the left as she stared at the person beside her.

The girl shrugged. "Yep, I wiggled my way out of the gathering crowd." She shook her head. "Not in the mood to be caught in the middle if something goes down" She pointed at the two glaring girls surrounded by others. "I'm not sure. But there was definitely a 'don't touch my man' undertone from the girl with the really long wavy brown hair."

Bella nodded, "thank you." Her brows furrowed as she continued to watch the girl before her. She really was an enigma. Her lips pursed. That was going to change.

. . .

"Shit! Paul!"

Paul jerked around to Emily.

The pack froze.

Did Emily just curse?

"Um honey?" Sam questioned.

Emily rolled her eyes and pointed a little ways down the beach.

They followed her finger.

Paul froze, his edges started to blur.

"GO!" Emily yelled out. Emily stood from her position to watch.

Vicktor and James were on their feet in seconds, beating the wolves by two steps at a time. Vicktor growled. "I'm going to gut the blonde one."

"Not if I get her first." Paul growled, his wolf taking over. Anger surged through him.

James frowned. He glanced at Vicktor. He had felt the same surge.

_'Is it because he's Loveless' imprinter?'_ Vicktor questioned.

_'He's more than just wolf.'_ James replied.

Paul edge closer. He moved through the crowd. His intimidating height and frightening scowl parting the crowd easily. He stopped behind her and waited. His little imprint could handle herself, but that didn't mean he wouldn't protect her.

. . .

Loveless heaved a loud sigh. For the love of God! Go away! She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms under her bosom. "Let's go Ang. I hate the smell of slut in the afternoon."

Lauren shrieked indignantly. "YOUR PAUL!"

Loveless eyes widened. Heat bloomed in her cheeks and raced down her neck. She could feel his eyes on her. A tingling sensation coursed up her spine, melting her insides. She could feel him. Loveless shivered, he was coming towards her.

"What do you mean YOUR PAUL?" Lauren screeched once more.

Jessica bit her lip and nudged Lauren. "You're creating a scene."

Loveless heaved a sigh. _Damn it! He doesn't need to hear this! He doesn't need to know I have unintentionally staked a claim!_ Her cheeks tinged a soft petal pink red.

Lauren growled. _Her PAUL!_

"Is there a problem here?" Paul growled from just behind Loveless.

Loveless groaned. Had to be Paul, had to. She already knew he was going to come to her rescue - it seemed to be a thing of his. She snorted at the glazed over look the blonde suddenly had in her eyes. A shiver coursed through her. Paul. He was still staring.

"H-hi Paul." She batted her lashed and fluffed her hair. Lauren blinked innocently.

Angela held back a snort. "Let's go Nikki!" She linked arms with the paler girl and smiled. "Let's go find the guys."

Loveless nodded - ignoring the crowd. "Having to deal with all these _whores_ is making me tired." She looked at Angela, doing her best puppy eyes. "Carry me?"

Angela laughed out loud. "Ha!"

The icy eyed girl giggled cutely. Her eyes disappeared as she smiled.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Dork."

Loveless wailed playfully. "Imma tell Umma Vic you called me a dork, dork!" Her eyes sparkled as she

"Umma loves me more!" Angela yelled before sprinting off. Laughter filled the air.

"Yah! Get BACK HERE!" Loveless called out as she took chase.

. . .

Paul chuckled as he watched Loveless race after her friend. He turned back around to Lauren as she cleared her throat. "Leave her alone. And _yes_ I am _her_ Paul." He growled out, leaving a jaw dropped Lauren behind him.

The pack followed easily.

Jacob groaned as he saw Bella. "Damn it!" He muttered before taking off. "Imma go help Sam start the fire for Claire - come on Quil!" Jacob latched onto Quil and drug him towards the pit. "You have a birthday girl to say hello to."

Quil beamed and let the other drag him alone.

. . .

Bella pouted as she watched Jacob run from her before she could even begin to move in his direction. _Why dos he run from me? _With a shake of her head, Bella turned and began the trek back to the silver volvo that Edward had let her borrow. She backed out and drove quickly. Bella slowed to a stop just over the border. Unlocking the doors she waited.

"Hey Bell-bell." The pixie's tinkling laughter hummed through the car. "Have fun?"

Bella shrugged. She hadn't really gonw to have fun . . . "Sure."

Alice frowned. "You're lying."

"I'm not." Bella replied - keeping her eyes straight ahead. "Let's go home, I want to see Edward."

. . .

Jacob chuckled and pushed Quil forward.

Quil cleared his throat. His enhanced eyes dilated as he caught the blush rising on her cheeks. His heart skipped a beat as he heard her pulse quicken. "H-hello."

Claire gulped nervously. "H-hi. T-thank you for coming." She stepped closer and placed her hand on his bicep.

Quil's head shot up. His dark brown eyes connected with deep shimmering brown orbs.

Time froze.

His breathing hitched and he began to drown. _I imprinted on Claire_. A deep wide-spread happiness curled within him. A wide smile broke out on his lips. "go out with him?" The words rushed out before he could stop them.

Claire eyes widened. _What is this pull? Why do I feel dra- DID HE JUST ASK ME OUT!?_ Her jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"Go . . . Out . . . With . . . Me?" Quil tried again, unsure of her answer. _Will she say yes? Will she say no? Does she not like me this way? Does she like me this way?_ The tendons of his heart pulled, constricting. Did his imprint like him?

"Go out with you?" Claire asked. _Holy crap on a cracker!_

Quil nodded slowly. His heart stopped at the breath-taking smile that covered her lips.

"Yes," came her breathless reply. "I would love that more than anything." Claire's eyes sparkled. Her cheeks turned a lovely shade of red, mingling with her tanned skin. "Are you my birthday present?" She asked before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened. Claire covered her lips. _Crap on a cracker! I shouldn't have blurted that out!_

Quil chuckled. "I'd like that." His wolf liked that too. He stepped closer and pulled her against his chest. "The birthday girl is supposed to get a birthday hug."

Claire giggled against his chest. Her arms slowly wrapped around his chest. She liked this. A contented sigh slipped past her lips as she leaned against him fully.

Quil pulled her closer.

"YAH!"

Claire froze. Her cheeks heated up.

IT'S BIRTHDAY SPANKING NOT HUGS!" Alejandro yelled out from across the bonfire.

"Would you look at that!" Loveless gasped out. "How does she have more play?" She shook her head. "Blame it on luck - it's her birthday."

Angela snorted. "Maybe I should let you push me into him" She grumbled under her breath.

"Okay!" loveless agreed quickly. "Anything for a sister."

Angela narrowed her eyes playfully. She sifted closer and butted hips with the other.

Loveless gasped dramatically. She moved closer and hip butted her back.

Angela accepted the challenge a through her hip into it - throwing Loveless off balance.

Loveless let out a peal of laughter. Her laughter whooshed out her as her back landed against a firm very warm chest. Her eyes widened as she caught the glint in Angela's eyes.

Angela smile sweetly, _too sweetly_, before sashaying off.

Loveless continued to lean against the firm chest. She tilted her head back and came face to face with a smiling Paul.

"Hi," he murmured. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, setting her flat on her two feet once more. "Have you eaten?" He whispered against her ear."

She shrugged. Her body hummed at their close proximity. Was it getting cold? Or was he always this hot? Loveless heaved a small sigh and let him hold her up. _There's that damn pull again? _She continued to gaze at him from her upside down position.

"Hungry?" He questioned, just as softly as the first.

Again she shrugged.

"Will you eat if I get you something?" Paul wanted her to eat. She needed to stay healthy.

"Okay." Loveless conceded as she continued to stare deep into his mocha brown orbs. Gosh they were pretty.

Paul smirked. "You gonna stay standing if I let you go?"

She giggled and shrugged again. Her eyes twinkled.

His wolf purred. She was playing. Paul's fingers skimmed over her quivering stomach. His heat seeping through her thin bathing suit. He let his long slender fingers drum to some unknown beat. His chest vibrated as he let out a long, low contented purr.

Loveless sighed. This was the life. She glanced over at a smiling James and Vicktor stuck in some conversation with Seth and two younger boys she didn't know. "I'm a little hungry . . . But I don't want you to move."

His wolf howled in delight. She wants him close. "You could come with me? That way you get the right food. Plus I think Kim might have brought a pie." Oh he prayed that was true. A thankful smile split his lips as he heard Jared's quiet confirm.

"Okay!" She bounced on the balls of her feet but stayed close. Fuck it! He was warm, and she cared more about warmth than hating everything at the moment. Though it didn't matter, soon she'd be eighteen and she could leave. Might as well make herself happy while she was stuck here.

. . .

Her eyelids drooped as she swayed. The sun was draining. Loveless' head jerked up as she felt a hot arm wrap around her, pulling her closer. _Paul._ She relaxed and let him do the work.

"I wanted to say thank you to all of those who came!" Claire announced - from Quil's side. She beamed brightly. "It means a lot!"

The crowd yelled out their agreements and clapped merrily.

Slowly the crowd dispersed - natives the only ones still surrounding the bonfire.

Claire made her way over - Quil on her tail. "Sam?"

Sam looked up - having been mooning after Emily - to smile at Claire.

"I have a favor . . ." She trailed off.

Sam glanced at Quil, his smile widening. "What can I do for the birthday girl?"

Claire smiled brightly. "I was wondering if you would tell us the stories. It's been a while since I've heard them." She laced and unlaced her hands. "Angela has heard them multiple times, we all live here." She licked her lips.

Sam smiled, his dark hard eyes softening. "Sure." He glanced at Seth, Jacob, Embry and Quil. "Douce the fire and make it smaller so we can set closer."

Once the bonfire had been reduced in size, logs were pulled around to sit on.

Sam pulled Emily onto his lap and cleared his throat. His eyes connected with Quil's and Paul's.

Paul squeezed Loveless and brought her closer. "You awake enough to listen to the stories?"

She nodded. Loveless pushed his arm away.

Paul frowned. Why?

Fuck it. Loveless bit her lower lip and crawled onto Paul's lap, instantly his arms wrapped around her caging her in.

Paul smiled and lowered himself to the sand so he could lean against the huge log. His knees were bent, Loveless sitting sideways on his lap.

Everyone settled in.

Sam heaved a sigh. His voice was soothing and steady. _"The first spirit chief, Kaheleha learned the art, it is said, from a wolf that saw tribes coming towards our village. A tribe did attack and we fled because we were a small people and too few to defend our lands . . ."_ He glanced at the small group that had gathered around to listen. "_Kaheleha and other spirit warriors left their bodies to frighten away those that took our lands . . ."_

Loveless nestled closer to Paul. Her eyelids slid close - hiding her glacial blue eyes. Her body hummed gently as Sam's voice eased over her.

"_Many generations past since that time with many spirit warriors defending the village. There was one spirit warrior that became chief who stands above others: Taha Aki . . ." _Sam's eyes closed as he recalled the legend with vivid detail. A legend that had been passed down wolf to wolf.

"_Taha Aki was a chief that was in peace with other tribes and was respected for it. But there was another man that did not see as Taha Aki did. He believed the Quileute should control other tribes and become stronger. He was Utlapa. Now, as spirit warriors, their minds became one and Taha Aki did not like Utlapa's thoughts. So he banished Utlapa from the tribe and he wandered into the forest . . ."_

"_Taha Aki was a protective chief and protected the village from every danger. Such was his habit and Utlapa took advantage. Taha Aki left his body and wondered his soul through the mountains. Utlapa found Taha Aki's body with the plan to kill him. But then he thought, 'I shall not kill him, I shall kill myself.' So Utlapa left his body and took over Taha Aki's. He then killed himself as he said and left his lifeless old body in the forest. Taha Aki heard Utlapa's thoughts, but he was too late to save himself and he was forced to wonder as only a spirit. He watched as Utlapa, in Taha Aki's own body, made the tribe believe he was the chief and his first command: No one was to enter the spirit world for he had a vision that such a thing would bring danger. However, in truth, Utlapa feared Taha Aki would be saved if the people went into the spirit world . . ."_

_"The wolf followed Taha Aki, becoming his permanent companion. He felt great jealousy towards the wolf. He had a body and a life of his own. But then, Taha Aki had an idea that changed our people forever. He looked upon the wolf and asked, 'Please, brother, allow me to share your body so that I might save my people.' The wolf complied and Taha Aki became one with his companion wolf. The two went to the village as one body . . . But Utlapa could not have this and he killed Yut. As Taha Aki watched a great rage that could not be contained by the wolf when Taha Aki returned to its body. The wolf shuddered, unable to contain Taha Aki's spirit any longer and Taha Aki returned to being a man. It was not his real body, but his spirit self and the warriors knew him instantly. Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf and were able to kill him."_

"_Taha Aki returned the tribe to its former ways, he sent the two wives back to their families, however he did keep one rule – he forbade any of his warriors to enter the spirit world, it was too dangerous. Time passed and he also realised that some of his sons and grandsons, could transform into wolves as well."_

Loveless opened her eyes slowly. "I like that." She whispered, just loud enough for the wolves to hear.

"Can you tell the one about the Cold Ones?" Angela asked softly. A gentle blush stained her cheeks as

Sam's lips pursed a moment before he nodded.

"_It was said within our legends that the tribal elders of the clan had been captured by a supernatural spirit, and thus creating an immortal person. However, they were not immortal in their normal state, their bodies transformed into wolves, and the elders protected their lands from the cursed 'cold ones', or so the legends say. The 'cold ones' are another group of immortals, and though little is know about them, they are said to consume blood from the body of a human for nutrition and energy. The at inhuman speeds and are to be indestructible . . . The La Push elders are able to live forever, as long as they continued transforming into their werewolf sate."_

Loveless frowned. "I don't like that one, she murmured. Her nose scrunched in distaste. A shiver coursed through her.

Paul tightened his grip. His head lowered next to her ear. "You like the wolves, and dislike the cold ones?"

She nodded.

_Damn she is my imprint._ Paul chuckled and ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Oh!" Claire smiled. "Can you tell the story about the third wife?"

Sam chuckled. "Last one. You have school tomorrow."

A pout marred her lips but conceded.

Sam kissed Emily's neck before letting his eyes slide close once more, loosing himself in the story. "

_"After her son Yaha Uta killed the Cold Man, his mate, the Cold Woman, attacked the village in revenge. Yaha Uta attempted to stop her but was killed, leaving Taha Aki as the only spirit warrior left to defend the tribe. The Third Wife could see that he was losing the fight, and couldn't bear to see her husband die. She took one of her younger sons' knives and stabbed herself through the heart. The scent of her blood distracted the Cold Woman long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. A number of her sons, who were enraged by her death, phased for the first time into wolves. Once the battle was won, Taha Aki lay in his wolf form by the Third Wife's body for three days, then vanished into the forest and was never seen or heard from again."_

Loveless blinked. "Wow - I liked that one too."

. . .

Claire nodded. "She's so brave." She heaved a dreamy sigh. "I want a love like that." She giggled. "That's silly though huh?"

Quil squeezed the hand clasped with his. His eyes connected with hers - each beginning to drown. "I - I think it's beautiful. And possible. Very possible."

Claire blushed and shied away. "You think so?" She murmured softly.

Quil smiled. "I know it is."

. . .

Angela smiled at the display. "I want that too." She heaved a sigh, a pout forming on her plump lips. Her eyes widened as she bumped in the shoulder. Angela's heart sped up. She knew who was sitting on that side. With slow deliberate movements, Angela turned.

Jacob smiled. "You can have that too." He grinned and looked at her. Really looked at her - freezing. His eyes widened. "I'm Jacob." His breathing hitched. Her name was Angela. Right. RIGHT?

"A-angela." She couldn't blink. Wouldn't bring herself to blink. His eyes were to gorgeous to even be forced to pull away - even if it was just to blink. _So beautiful._

"N-nice to meet you." He stuttered out. Unconsciously he moved closer. His dark eyes moved over her profile. "Are you cold?"

Angela blushed as a shiver - that had _absolutely_ nothing to do with the chill in the air - coursed over her. "A little."

Jacob smiled and moved closer. With slow movements - in case she wanted to pull away, praying she wouldn't. Jacob wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her to his side.

Angela groaned. "Okay, maybe I was really cold."

Jacob chuckled. "It's Quileute genetics, we all run warmer." He grinned wickedly. "I'm just hotter like that."

Angela blushed like any normal girl receiving attention from her crush.

. . .

Loveless groaned and twisted into Paul. Her face buried against his neck. She wound her arms around his broad shoulders. "Paul, I want to go home." She whispered against his sizzling skin.

Paul squeezed her closer. He wrapped his left arm around her back and slid his right arm under her legs. With ease, Paul stood from the ground - perfect balance. "Guys, we're gonna head back. Nicole is about to fall asleep.

One by one the girls yawned.

"That's a good idea." Angela groaned as she stood, bones popped and muscles stretched. "We have school in the morning."

Claire pouted cutely. "I don't wanna."

"Birthday is queen for a day - not a year." Angela chided with sugary sweetness.

Jacob reached forward and encased one of Angela's thin wrists in his scorching hand. "Can I call you?" He bit his lower lip. _Please say yes, Please say yes._

Angela looked up at male holding her hostage. "I'd like that." Her eyes shimmered turning Jacob's insides into honey.

"What's your number?" Jacob questions.

Angela smiled and rambled out her number.

Jacob nodded memorizing the digits. "I'll call you."

"You better." She winked.

Jacob grinned brightly before walking her to Claire's car.

. . .

Claire rolled her eyes and let Quil pull her in to a standing position.

"Can I call you?"

Claire giggled. "If you're going to take me out, it'd be smart to have my number." She winked and pulled out a piece of paper with her number on it. A blush stained her cheeks. "In case you asked."

Quil smiled brightly and kissed her cheek before walking her to her car.

. . .

Paul eased Loveless onto her bed, pulling the blankets over her. He had cleaned her feet and legs of sand at the door to Sam's out. He shook his head. He was fucking whipped. _I just washed her damn feet. Paul Lahote just washed someones feet. _A small smile covered his lips. He stood up straight and smiled down as his sleeping imprint. He leaned over her and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well baby."

Loveless smiled in her sleep, heaving a contented sigh. She twisted onto her side and curled up - missing the warmth that had been with her moments ago. Her brows furrowed as she heard the words whispered from somewhere above her in the _real_ world.

_Sleep well baby._

_Who called me baby?_ Was her last actually thought before slipping into complete unconsciousness.


	20. 19: Coming Around

Kya~ Twilight Fic. This is PaulxOOC. I Hope You EnJOY.

Also remember this story is **RATED M** _FOR A_ **REASON** - IT IS **ADULT THEMED** _ANYTHING_ **GOES**.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

NOTE|| Pheoria pronounced F - E - OR - E - A | (the e's as in the e in be) |(or is exactly as the word looks or) | (a as in the word again not the word apple)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

_Recap_

_Who called me baby?_ Was her last actual thought before slipping into complete unconsciousness.

.

..

Saturday.

Today was Saturday.

Loveless moaned as she stretched. Her nose crinkled in distaste. She was still in her bathing-suit. Her cheeks puffed. She was refusing to open her eyes. She didn't have school. There was no pressing matter. No one calling her name. Therefore, no immediate reason to get out of bed.

A shiver coursed up her spin spreading through her body. She frowned as a twinge of pain followed. Quite suddenly fatigue wracked her body, staking claim over her once goodnight sleep ridden body.

What was going on?

This wasn't the first time.

And she had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. Her eyes slid close as she fell back into a restless half sleep. Loveless groaned and curled in on herself as scorching heat seared through her chest.

_Knock. Knock._

"Um . . . Honey?"

"Huh?" Loveless whispered. Was she hearing things? She couldn't tell, cotton balls had been shoved in her ears.

Emily frowned and moved closer. She had stepped - _cautiously_ - into her room when the younger hadn't answered. Her brows furrowed, lips pucked. _She looks like she's in pain._ The motherly instinct in her kicked into high gear. Emily sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers over Loveless' furrowed brow.

Loveless sagged against the bed at the soothing touch and slide over her clammy skin. "Momma." She mumbled softly.

Emily's eyes shimmered as she crooned in the back of her throat. She hummed softly and continued to let her fingers map the contours of the others skin. She'd gladly accept that name. It seemed like the younger needed one anyway. A real one.

Slowly the searing heat crumbled and her chest eased. With a snail like pace, Loveless opened her eyes.

Emily smiled softly, no need to scare the poor girl.

_Emily._ The name and face registered in her mind as her blue eyes focused. She stayed still, letting Emily run her fingers through her dark brown tresses. It fell good. Really good.

Emily smiled sweetly. "Hey, honey." Her voice was smooth as honey and soft as a feather. "James is here. He wanted to see if you wanted to go work on the car." She crooned softly. "I think Jacob even conned James into letting him go too."

Loveless nodded. "I kinda wanna stay right here."

Emily laughed softly. "Well, if that's the case." She winked. "How about, you go; I'll wake you up like this from now on. Hmm?"

Her eyes blue eyes glazed over as they clashed with dark brown. Was it that easy? Could it really be that easy? Her brows furrowed for a moment in thought. "I - I'd like that." She nodded slowly.

Emily smiled brightly. "Me too." She stayed in the position. She didn't really want to get up either. With slow movements, Emily stood." Okay honey. I'll let you get dressed."

Loveless nodded.

. . .

Loveless heaved a sigh as she slowly eased her body down the stairs. She was achy and tired. Her nose scrunched. What was wrong with her?

"You okay Lovely?"

Loveless nodded slowly. "Yea," her voice soft and breathy.

Paul frowned and stepped in her pathway. His hands cupped her cheeks as he stared down into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Loveless breathed in deeply - the smell: woodsy and fresh rain- the scent that was only known as Paul. The ache seeped from her body as she was filled with Paul's scent. Her energy slowly returned. Loveless froze as she stared deep into his eyes. "I'm better." _Now that you're touching me._

"Sure?" His eyes flickered back and forth, desperately searching for any signs of lies.

She nodded slowly, a little hard considering his overly warm hands still cupped her face. "Paul," she murmured softly.

"Okay!" Jacob whined. "I want to go work on the cars." His deep voice was pitched higher as he whined. His lower lip jutted out.

James held back his smirk as he coughed.

Paul sent a glancing glare at the soon to be dead wolf. His jaw clenched as he withdrew from his imprint. "Okay."

Loveless gave the taller a shaky smile. "Are we working on my car?" Forcefully, she pulled her eyes from Paul's face.

James nodded. "Of course Lovely." He winked. "You got my package?"

Quil snickered, eyes widened as Paul turned to glare at him. He put his hands up in self-defense. A silent '_he said it, not me!'_ passed through his eyes and uselessly to his alpha.

Loveless rolled her eyes. _I doubt I'm the one that holds your 'package' James._ "It's to big and heavy for my little hands." She blinked innocently, her eyes wide and full of fake innocence.

James grinned.

"Dirty mouth? Clean it up!" Embry faked a horrible british accent.

"With Orbit!" Quil finished loudly.

Emily giggled while Sam smiled at his imprint.

Loveless' lips twitched. Maybe it was after affect of unknowingly taking crack? She shrugged softly and moved towards James. Loveless patted the messenger bag hanging from her left shoulder.

Jacob grinned cheekily and took the bag from her. "Let me carry this for you."

Embry grinned mischievously at Quil. "So _Jaci_ wants to carry James' package?"

Quil snorted.

Paul's lips twitched. Embry was in need of a night off.

"I'm coming with!" Quil cheered. "I want to see the car!"

Maybe Quil needed_ half_ a night off.

James nodded. "Let's go. Princess rides in the front.

Jacob held back a snort, _like Paul would allow us to do anything else._

. . .

Emily smiled brightly as she waved to Loveless. Her lips twitched as the grin spread into a smile at catching a quick timid wave from the other.

"What's got you so happy?" Jared tapped his ear. "I know Sam hasn't done anything particularly smile _inducing_."

Emily blushed and giggled.

Sam growled and wrapped a protective arm around the other.

Jared held up his hands in mock defense. "Wolf ears bro."

"She _sort of_ likes me." Emily sighed and leaned back against her sturdy wolf. "She's slowly coming around."

"Really?" Sam questioned. The hope coloring his voice.

Emily nodded. "She asked me to personally go into her room and wake her up from now on."

Sam squeezed her waist and placed a chaste kiss on her exposed shoulder. "That's good honey."

Emily hummed in content and patted his arm.

Paul rolled his shoulders. The tension built as he watched the happy couple. It wasn't fair. His brown eyes flickered down to his empty arms. It really was unfair.

Jared clamped an arm down on his shoulder and squeezed. _All in due time._

Paul gave a curt nod before removing his Beta's hand. "I've got things to do."

Jared frowned but nodded anyway. Their alpha needed to be alone for a while.

. . .

James waved through the window of his car as he backed out of the Uley drive. "It's getting worse."

Vic rolled his eyes. "Not worse. Stronger. She is becoming our Queen."

James nodded. "Her rightful place."

"We have to make sure to keep her safe." Vic murmured softly. He heaved a small sigh. "It's our job Jay. We can't let Pheoria down."

James laced his fingers with Vic's and squeezed. "We won't let either down."

Vic nodded. "We'd die first."

"Well I'd push you off the cliff first." He nodded like an after thought. "But yeah, we'd die first."

"Yah!" Vic shrieked.

James chuckled. "First thing we need to deal with are the Cullens."

"I want them no where near my baby." Vic's voice hardened. "Do you understand me James. No where near."

James nodded. "That's fine."

"She found good friends." His lips pursed slightly in an utterly annoying denial. "Mate . . . too."

James chuckled. "Be nice."

"I was." Vic sniffed. He heaved a sigh and let his head hit the back of the head-rest. "Her turning is coming quicker."

James shrugged. "Not really."

"Is it as bad as it is because she's the To Be Queen or is it because of all of the animals she around?"

"A bit of both I do believe." James' lips pursed in thought. "But you really cannot compare our turnings to hers. She will be far more powerful than any of us."

"Our little girl is growing up." Vic smiled faintly. "You think her mom would be happy about how we raised her?"

James smiled affectionately and nodded. "It might have taken us a little longer than necessary to track her down." He smiled humorously. "But I believe Queen Pheoria would be exceedingly happy for the woman her daughter is becoming."

"Me too." Vic smiled.

. . .

Loveless heaved a small sigh and leaned back against the white wicker chair in her bedroom. Something was off. Her lips pursed. She felt . . . lonely. Loveless pulled the blanket around her tighter. Her icy blue eyes glazed over as she looked out at the fading sun over the trees. _Pretty._

A small smile graced her lips. Her eyes flickered over to the house at the end of the cul-de-sac. _Paul's house_. They lingered on the house more than she would let herself acknowledge.

"Honey?"

Loveless turned at the sound of the affectionate nickname.

Emily smiled sweetly and moved closer. "I came to see what you wanted for dinner?"

Loveless' head tilted to the side and the words fell from her lips before the action could reach her brain to try and stop it. "Will Paul be joining us for dinner?"

Emily held back the knowing smile. It would only scare the poor girl, or make her curious - and neither of those two things were her place. "I do believe so." She winked cutely. "Shall I make sure?"

Loveless' cheeks tinged as she jerkily nodded.

Emily smiled brightly. "Anything in particular you want for dinner?"

Her nose twitched as her lips pursed. "I'll eat anything but bananas."

"Okay! I'll hop to it!"

. . .

Paul leaned back against the couch in his empty house. It had been a long time since happiness had invaded the Lahote home. Home, not sure if you could really call it that to begin with.

His dark eyes flittered around the area.

_She'll never want to live in this house._

Paul's jaw clenched before he brought the beer bottle up to his lips.

Never.

The wolf within him growled angrily. _What?_ Paul eased the bottle between his lips and tipped it.

**_She will not care about the house. Our imprint is not that materialistic._ **The wolf hissed angrily.

Paul flinched at the deep growling voice that took over his mind. _I know that._ His eyes glanced around the dark room.

The walls were bare - no color. The floors were a deep cherry wooden brown - no flashy rugs. The kitchen had creamy white walls with the same cherry wood floor - no home sweet home feel. The stairs were the same color as the rest of the flooring with the same wood as a hand railing. The halls - bland with no pictures or family portraits. The guest room - empty. The office - messy as hell from being a construction designer. His bedroom - barely lived in. The windows - no curtains or trim. The outside hadn't been painted.

Ugh.

His house was practically the eye-sour of the little cul-de-sac the pack had created for themselves.

Paul ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't necessarily that _bad. _He had just sort of let things go. It was easier to deny a broken home than try to fix it. Memories made it harder. Paul groaned. He didn't know what a home was. Sure is as hell didn't know how to go about making a house into a home either.

**_She is ours._ **

_I know that. _Paul rolled his eyes. Did his wolf really think he didn't know that? Didn't feel that. He smirked as a shiver coursed up his spine, gooseflesh spread across his arms. It was an act he was becoming accustomed to. An act only an imprint could cause. Paul watched as the gooseflesh quickly dissipated. He was hot - who wouldn't be at a toasty one o' eight degrees? - but the imprint was the only one who could sooth the deep fire that burned within all of the wolves.

It is one of the main reasons the imprinter looses it when the imprint dies. The man and the wolf know they will never feel that sweet cold rush again.

His lips pursed. _Should I try and make it a better place? _

The wolf hummed. A low purr imbedded deep in his chest. **_No, let her make fix the house. That way our imprint will be seen in everything around us._**

Paul lifted the beer to his lips once more. He liked that. Really liked that thought. Paul liked the aspect of Loveless wanting to take this house and make a home. _Her_ home. _Their_ home.

The wolf purred soothingly.

**_Our home._**

His ears tweaked as a pack brother called out for him.

'_Loveless wants to know if you're joining us for dinner?'_

Paul could hear the shit-eating grin that covered Sam's lips.

Sam could pick up Embry's shift.

He stood and placed the bottle on the disfigured table infront of his _well_-worn couch. His lips quirked. His imprint was coming around.


	21. 20: Interesting, Indeed

Also remember this story is **RATED M** _FOR A_ **REASON** - IT IS **ADULT THEMED** _ANYTHING_ **GOES**.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

**NOTE**||

Pheoria pronounced F - E - OR - I - A |(the e as in the e in be)|(the i sound like the e in be)|(or is exactly as the word looks or)|(a as in the word again not the word apple)

Pheorian pronounced F - E - OR - I - A - N |(the e as in the e in be)|(the i sound like the e in be)|(or is exactly as the word looks or)|(a as in the word again not the word apple)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

_Recap_

He stood and placed the bottle on the disfigured table in front of his _well_-worn couch. His lips quirked. His imprint was coming around.

.

...

The light hissed as night swallowed it whole. The warmth sizzled as the frost burned it completely. The wind laughed deviously as the calm screeched indignantly in protest. The bright and cheery sun wept as it fled from the prevailing cruel and evil moon that smiled warningly. The creatures of day cringed and shrunk in on themselves as they ran, seeking safety.

It was time for the _real_ creatures to come out and play.

A hissing growl echoed through the night.

They were awake.

"The night, 'tis simply beauteous."

"It is thou that is beauteous, the night 'tis simply trying to keep up."

A tinkling laughter swayed in the wind.

"Is it now?"

"Of course me dearest. Thou doubtest thee?"

She laughed once more. "'Tis a daring feat, I believe."

"My sweet, thou hast wounded me."

Her laughter rang loud. The whipping wind carried it off into the darkness.

"Such fairness could never be rivaled."

"Nay?"

"Never, beauty like thine is rare." He heaved a small sigh and leaned closer. " 'Tis very rare."

She grinned and shook her head. Her pale, smooth skin gleamed under the moon.

"The moon, 'tis swooning over thee." He smiled widely and gestured up to the full moon that gleamed brightly against the blackened starry sky.

Her head cocked to the side as she eyed him warily.

"Yay my dearest. How can it not swoon over someone as beauteous as thee?" He squeezed her closer and laid a chaste kiss on the side of her forehead. "A mockery to think it not."

Her tinkling laughter filled the air again. "You my love, flatter to easily."

"I speak not, but the truth." He grinned.

It was a grin she knew all to well. One that had sucked her in from the beginning. The left corner of his lips hitched upward as he smiled. The right crooking ever so slightly. It was a perfected grin. It promised the devious of acts mixed with the pleasure that one begged for more. His eyes would glinted with a secret you _wanted_ to know - didn't matter the cost.

She heaved a sigh and melted more.

The grin got her every time.

And he knew it.

"My flower, 'tis a beauteous sight."

"Flatter me so." Her crimson eyes glistened in the pale moon light.

"Until the end of time, my flower." His voice was soothing and gently, whispering in the wind. He smiled brightly. "My flow-"

She frowned and twisted around to face her lover. "Darling?"

"The smell?"

Her shoulders sagged. "Is fourplay over?" She questioned with a cock of her head. Her lips quirking up at her lover's mood swings.

"Don't you smell that, Alyssia?"

She frowned, "What Darien?"

He turned towards the wind and breathed in deeply. "_That!_"

Alyssia's frown deepened before following his lead and breathing in deeply. Her eyes widened, crimson eyes darkened further as a hiss fell from her supple petal pink lips. "That cannot be!" She gasped in horror as the scent filtered through her senses once more. How was this possible?

Darien hissed darkly and nodded.

She twist back into his embrace, her arms rested on his chest. "We must tell Aro." Her accent thick as she pronounced the _A_ in the lead Volturi's name. The _a_ sounding more like the _a_ in all. Her voice breathy and soft.

"Let's go, Aro will not be happy." Darien held out his hand and smiled tightly.

Alyssia grinned at her lover and slid her hand into his.

Their chilled skin sent tingles down their spines as their hands connected.

"Shall we, Darling?"

Alyssia giggled while shaking her head. "You flatter me so."

Darien grinned triumphantly. " 'Tis a crime not to."

"Let's go lover, before the moon bids us a night."

. . .

"My dear Alyssia," his voice was smooth and cheerful. "It has been to long."

She smiled and bowed, her dark blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders. " Yes, Aro . . . To long indeed."

Aro stepped down from his throne like chair and moved forward. "To what do I owe this surprise."

Darien squeezed her hand and stepped closer. "You have been lied to Aro."

Aro's head cocked to the side. "To what do you mean?" His high voice lost it's chipperness. His red eyes hardened as his gaze turned into a glare.

"The princess is alive."

"What princess?" Caius growled as he stood. His robes swaying from the anger that tumbled off him. He did not like being lied to. None of the Volturi did.

Alyssia whimpered softly and moved closer to her mate.

Aro hummed softly before cooing, his eyes directed to the woman. "It's fine my child, his anger is not directed at you." He moved closer. "Now tell me, what princess?"

"The Pheorian Princess."

His jaw tightened. Aro hissed softly and moved forward. His hand was stretched out in front of him as he waited. "Show my dear."

Alyssia swallowed nervously and placed her hand in his. She heaved a small sigh and relaxed her body, easing her mind open for Aro. The images started playing her mind. Their running through the woods. Stopping at the clear opening and staring at the moon. The wind whipping around their forms. The smell.

He yanked his hands back and gnashed his teeth. Aro hissed as he whirled around to face Demetri and Felix. He twitched at the foul taste on his tongue. "Bring me the _sinner_." He growled once more.

Alyssia stepped closer to her lover and waited.

"Where?" Caius bit out darkly.

"We were close to the Indian reservation in Washington." Darien answered. His hand slithered around Alyssia's waist, pulling her closer to his comforting warmth.

"Your mate is not in danger." Aro cooed once more. His bloody colored eyes sliced over both of them.

"Aro," Demetri announced as he stepped back into the stone room.

Felix threw the _sinner_ onto the stone floor in front of the royal Volturi.

Caius hissed as he stepped down the stone steps.

The civilian vampire trembled.

"Why have you lied?" Aro cocked his head to the side. The lilt of his voice rang, bouncing off the walls.

"L - lied?" The civilian trembled. "I - I have n - not."

"You said _she_ was dead." Caius announced. His shoulders were set, head held high.

"W - who?"

"The _Pheorian_ Princess."

His eyes widened. He raised his hands above his head while hunching over. "I - I did n - no such thing!" He begged, pleading his side.

"Do not lie to me _sinner._"

"I - I was t - told she was d - dead."

Aro stepped closer and held out his hand. "Do not lie to me _sinner._"

He trembled and held out his hand.

Aro encased the trembling hand between his hands. He breathed in slowly and waited. His eyes dazed ever so slightly as image after image of that fateful night was shown to him. "My, my my." His voice soft and taunting.

The _sinner _trembled before the Volturi royalty.

The civilian vampire bit his lower lip and tried to stop the trembling of his body. It wasn't helping.

"We should have dealt with you _sinners_ more severely." Aro summarized before stepping back.

"I did not know sire."

Caius shook his head. "That does not mean you will not be punished."

The _sinner_ caved in on himself. "Please! I b - beg!"

Caius cocked his head to the side. "Have we ever been lenient my brothers?"

Aro smiled. "Now, now Caius. I do believe this _sinner_ has something that we need from him."

The _sinner_ stared up at Aro and waited. "Anything." He whispered. HIs hands curled into fists as he tried to stop the shaking.

"I want the name of the _sinner_ who was supposed to have killed the _former_ Pheorian Queen _before_ she had children."

The _sinner's_ eyes shifted back and forth as he tried to conjure up the name in his mind. "L - Liam."

"And where does dear Liam reside?" Aro asked.

The _sinner_ shook his head. "H - he died."

Aro pulled in his anger. "What?"

"He died."

Aro let out a silent breath and flicked his wrist in Demetri and Felix's direction. The _sinner_ was no longer of use.

The _sinner's _eyes widened. "No! Please!"

"As I said, you will be punished, you should have known better." Caius spoke calmly with an air of superiority.

Aro looked back at the two informers. "You two may leave. Thank you for your loyalty."

Alyssia and Darien nodded. Each bowed lowly before taking a quick leave.

Caius eased back into his thrown like chair. "What do we do now Aro?"

Aro heaved a sigh and delicately sat down. "We finish what should have been finished in the beginning." His lips pursed. "Jane."

"Yes Aro?" Jane questioned as she stepped forward. Her eyes glinted under the darkened lighting.

"Bring me the sisters."

Her head jerked ever so lightly. "The sisters?"

Aro nodded. "You will not be pursuing the Pheorian Princess. I need you alive,"

Jane held back a growl. "I highly doubt some child could take me out." Her body stiffened as her jaw set. Teeth ground together from the pressure of a granite jaw. The possibility of a _child_ taking out _the_ Jane. Preposterous.

"I am not doubting your abilities." Aro's eyes narrowed. "Do not question me again." He hissed.

Jane held in her flinch but lowered her eyes. She knew her place. "I will contact the sisters."

Aro nodded. "I want them to only watch for the first week or so - I want her birthday by tomorrow."

She jerked her head quickly, "yes sire."

"I want them to be their leader. If they fail - you will know why . . . And _then_ you will kill the Princess."

Jane smirked slowly, the left corner of her lips hitching upward. "I will leave right away sire."

Aro waved her off. "Do not contact until you have good news." His eyes narrowed.

She nodded once. "Of course."

Caius drummed his fingers against the stone arm rest of his thrown. "You believe the sisters can kill the Princess?"

Aro chuckled. "No my dear brother I do not." He grinned. "However I do believe before they get the chance the Phorian Protectors will take care of them."

"Why send them then?" Marcus frowned.

Aro waved his hand dismissively. "We will rid ourselves of the sisters without getting our hands dirty." He grinned. "And Jane gets what she wants."

"Win - win." Caius murmured.

"Demetri, Felix . . . Keep and eye on things for us."

The two nodded before bowing. "Yes sire." They whispered before leaving.

Aro pursed his lips and leaned back in his chair. "Now we wait brothers."

Caius tilted his head to the side. "I'm quite thirsty after such an interesting afternoon."

Aro chuckled. "Indeed."


	22. 21: Fearful Glimpses

Also remember this story is **RATED M** _FOR A_ **REASON** - IT IS **ADULT THEMED** _ANYTHING_ **GOES**.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

**NOTE**|| For name pronunciation look back at chapter 20

Note || Review! Comment! Follow! Subscribe! Thank You!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap<em>**

Aro pursed his lips and leaned back in his chair. "Now we wait brothers."

Caius tilted his head to the side. "I'm quite thirsty after such an interesting afternoon."

Aro chuckled. "Indeed."

...

..

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Loveless held in a groaning growl, but she didn't not hide the scowl that sat on her supple lips. With a small _humph_ she plopped into the only empty chair -subsequently next to Paul. Her hair - hair that Vic had fussed over and over until she just closed her eyes and said 'don't make me look like a fucking boy' - was now much shorter and wound tightly into tiny corkscrew curls.

Where had her weekend gone? Why was it Monday?

"Your hair . . ." Paul trailed off as his dark mocha eyes took in the tiny curls that framed the petit brunette's face. His brows furrowed, drawing down as he studied her.

Loveless found her heart constricted as she waited. _I want his approval? I don't care what others think about my appreance. _Her inner voice found it was time to prove her wrong, once again. Somewhere deep down inside, she craved _his_ approval. Reveled in the fact that he cared enough about her to notice every little detail. It made her feel warm and gooey. She wasn't used to warm and gooey.

Paul leaned closer and plucked a silkened cork-screw curl out from among the others. He pulled it - gently - stretching it before letting it go. His dark brown eyes watched - fascinated - as the curl bounced a few times before returning to its tiny cork-screw form. A wicked smile covered his supple lips. His mocha orbs glinted deviously, _sexually_. "I like it."

A soft blush marred her cheeks as she bobbed her head. "Vic thought it would be sexy." The color of her cheeks darkened as she repeated the same word Vicktor had used.

Paul chuckled deeply. "It is."

Loveless bit her lower lip to keep from giggling like a school girl. Her was turning her into putty. She shook her head and looked down at the food Emily had placed in front of her.

"Did you enjoy your time with the guys?" Paul questioned.

Loveless nodded.

He shifted slightly, edging closer.

They hadn't really had the time to talk - Saturday night. One of the younger wolves had caught scent of a leech. Paul had spent the rest of - after a quick dinner, while giving Loveless a once over - the night and most of Sunday trying to retrace the whithering scent.

It hadn't produced much. The wind had carried it off, throwing the scent out of whack.

"There was a lot of nagging." She didn't understand it. Loveless doubted she really ever would. But for some unknown reason, she always felt compelled to delve into a conversation with him. She always wanted to talk to him. It didn't matter what - the specifics of the conversation - she just wanted to _talk_ to him. Loveless loved hearing his voice - a fact she chose to deny _most_ of the time.

"Nagging?" Paul grinned. _They_ loved when she offered more information to keep the conversation going. His wolf purred contentedly.

She nodded while pointing at Jacob and Quil. "They wouldn't leave me alone."

Paul shot his two omegas a questioning eyebrow raise. "Why?"

Loveless glared at the two _innocent_ looking boys before turning to Paul once more. "They wouldn't stop asking about Angela and Claire." A pout marred her supple lips, her eyes widened for affect. "I couldn't even really have fun because of them."

Paul glared at a wide eyed Quil and Jacob.

. . .

Sam chuckled in the background as he held Emily in his arms. "I bet she doesn't even realise she has this much control over him." He murmured in the other's ear.

Emily's grin widened. "If she has this much power now, she's going to be invincible when she finds out about the power she holds."

Sam nodded.

Paul and _everyone_ was in danger when Loveless finally agreed to be the alpha's mate.

. . .

"Why were you two nagging her the entire time?" Paul all but growled. "She was with James and Vic to have fun - not answer questions."

Jacob and Quil had the audacity to look _partly_ ashamed. Jacob stuttered under the alpha's angry gaze. Quil exclaimed - he wasn't good with pressure. "We just really liked them!"

Loveless bit her lower to keep from giggling uncontrollably. They looked like puppies. She laid a hand on Paul's forearm. "Be nice." She blinked cutely. "They aren't so bad." She eyed them. "They just need a good kitchen ladle to the head."

Emily grinned widely while placing a wooden spoon in front of the curly-haired girl. "Like this one?"

"Aw! Come on Emily!" Quil cried out. "That's not fair!"

Loveless giggled and held out the ladle. She pointed it at Jacob then Quil. "Eat and be quiet."

Jacob and Quil pouted while looking down at their plates.

Loveless arched an eyebrow in amusement. _Did they just listen to me? _Her back straightened as her eyes widened. _They did! But why?_

Paul chuckled at Loveless's confused look. A deep purr slid past his lips. He liked that his wolves listened so well. It gave him a filling pride.

"We need to go."

Paul jerked back around to face Loveless. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes and stood. Loveless grabbed her messenger bag and slung it over once shoulder. "My ride to school." She blinked cutely. "You want me to walk?"

Paul stood quickly, "no!" His eyes widened. Paul grabbed his leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "It's supposed to rain."

She nodded and slipped her hands through the sleeves. "Okay." Loveless had found out a while back it was useless to ignore him. Her cheeks colored, however, she did like when he went all dominant. Loveless shook her head to rid her of those thoughts_ till later_.

Paul wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. They walked down the stairs.

"This isn't the same car as last time." Her brows furrowed in confusion.

He chuckled. "It was in the shop. Baby needed a few adjustments."

Loveless frowned. "You call her Baby?" She didn't like that. Her teeth gnashed. _Dammit!_ She was once again jealous. Jealous of a fucking car - now _that_ was ridiculous.

Paul squeezed her shoulders. "Yeah, why?" He breathed in and chuckled. She was jealous, he could smell it on her. "I was thinking of changing it though."

"To?" She pretened to not be curious. It was hard, but she was managing.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Any ideas?"

Her lips pursed as she stared at the sleek black car in front of her. "Not sure." _Just not baby._

"I think of something else." Paul glanced at her while leaning forward to held her door open. "Baby."

Loveless's cheeks colored. She bit her lower lip to keep the smile off her lips. A shock ran through her body. _Baby._ He was the one who had put her in bed? Her body heated, a simpering sizzle that traveled through her body and coiled in her stomach.

"NICOLE!" Jacob exclaimed as he shoved out the door to catch them before they got into Paul's car. He grinned widely. "Tell Angela I said hi!"

Loveless groaned and dropped into the seat of the black Dodge Challenger.

Paul chuckled and closed the door. "Go _run_ Jacob."

The younger saluted the alpha and set off towards his house to change clothes and go patrolling.

The ride was quiet. Loveless spent the ride breathing in deeply - lets not say she was becoming addicted to Paul's scent. Paul doing pretty much the same. Her scent was intoxicating and it calmed his wolf.

All to quickly, for both, the ride was over.

"Have a good day at school.

Loveless rolled her eyes. "Are you picking me up?"

A thrill shot through him, coiling in his stomach. She wanted him to pick her up. "I can do that if you want." It was her choice. It would always be her choice.

Loveless nodded. She didn't really understand it. But then again she wasn't really trying to. She felt good around him, and Loveless knew better than to ignore the happy moments - they were far and few in between.

Paul grinned. "Then I'll be here at three, baby."

Loveless shied away and nodded. "Okay."

Paul chuckled as she shut the door and walked towards her friend. He waited until she reached them before pulling out of the school and head back to La Push

. . .

Vicktor's brows furrowed.

James chuckled. "Paul most have brought her to school."

Vicktor slapped the male beside him. "It's the only plausible answer - she doesn't even seem close to changing or having an _episode._"

James shrugged. "She's happy - all that matters."

Vicktor heaved a begrudging sigh. "I know! But does it have to be because of him?"

"He makes her happy. That is something we will just have to deal with." James chuckled at the pouting glare the younger sent him.

"If I don't want to?" Vic blinked innocently.

James rolled his eyes. "Gonna have to get over it."

The other huffed.

"Hey guys!" Loveless cheered as she hugged the two at the same time. "Ready for school?"

Vicktor arched an eyebrow. "Where's my happy pill?"

Loveless ignored him. Because the alternative meant recognizing that Paul actually had some power over her emotions, no one was allowed near her emotions, never again. That was a no. Love wasn't real. Hell her name gave it away: L.O.V.E.L.E.S.S. . It was that simple.

She shivered. He was giving her a glimpse of a different life. A life she had once had, a life that head led to pain and suffering. She didn't want it back. It hurt.

Loveless shook her head as fear started to coil in her stomach. She couldn't think of that. She wouldn't think of that. Loveless wouldn't allow herself to think of a life like that.

She bit her lower lip. A glimpse. It was all she needed. Nothing more, maybe less. She couldn't bring herself to daydream.

It would only bring more fear.

Her mind twisted as her heart lurched.

Paul wouldn't hurt her. That much she knew - she was positive. However, fear was a nasty emotion. Once it got its clutches in you - it was going nowhere.

. . .

_'You feel that, right?'_ Vic questioned softly._ 'She's hurting. Something is scaring her and hurting her.'_

'Breath baby.' James cooed softly. _'She will be okay. She's strong.'_

_'NO! My baby should never have to feel those two emotions!'_ Vic argued.

James sent out a wave of calm. _'I know. And if it was u to us, she'd never feel like that.'_ Another wave of calm._ 'Just hold in there. She's had a glimpse of happiness . . . It might take a while before she realizes it can be hers.'_

Vic's shoulders sagged slowly. _'I know. But I've glimpsed the hate and sadness that curls within.'_ He swallowed hard. _'I'm scared it will take over when she turns.'_

_'It won't. We won't let it. Neither will Pau.. And Princess is to strong to succumb to such trivial emotions.'_

Vic nodded. He let the elder's soothing abilities take over his emotions._ 'She can't be hurt again, James. We'll loose her.'_

_'She won't baby. She wont.'_ James vowed softly.

. . .

"NICOLE!" Claire and Angela screeched - gaining complete attention by the massive hordes of students.

Loveless jumped slightly, but was happy for the distraction - her mind wasn't going in the direction she wanted it to anyway.

Eric scowled before barking. "Look Away!" He chuckled as the students followed him

Alex shook his head but followed the others to greet their friend.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Loveless's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Quil asked me out!"

"Jake asked me out!"

They screeched at the same time. Their eyes sparkled.

Loveless chuckled. _Figures. They are just as gone on the two goones as the two goones are on them._

"Did he ask about me?" They questioned her together.

Loveless grinned. Her eyes sparkled. "Maaayyybeee."

"Yah!" Angela shrieked. "Tell me. tell me. tell me, teeellll mmmmeeeee!"

"Okay!" Loveless laughed while holding up her hands. "They asked!"

Both squealed in delight.

"Let's go!" Vicktor commanded. "First bell has already rang."

The others fell in line and moved towards their home rooms.

Loveless heaved a sigh and plopped down in the seat between Vic and James.

"Hey Nicole!"

Loveless groaned loudly - letting her irritation be known.

"How are you?"

"Go away." Loveless snapped.

Vicktor breathed in slowly. _'Well, I guess if the Bella-Bitch is going to be around . . . We will have to watch her.'_

James nodded. _'It seems she can rile the Princess up easily - which is not good.'_

Vicktor gave the other a wry smile.

"Hello, Vicktor. _James_." Bella's eyes sparkled brightly.

_'Did she just fucking purr your name?'_ Vicktor growled through their mind link into James' head.

James held back his smile._ 'Ignore the twit.'_

_'For now. But if she lays a hand on you . . . The Bella-Bitch is _mine.'

James cooed softly through their link - keeping the heat from swelling. The last thing they needed was everyone watching Vicktor burning the stupid brunette.

Really. How were they going to cover that one up?

Vic heaved a small sigh. _'Can't I singe her? Just a little?'_

James held in an eyeroll and stuck with semi glaring.

Vic's shoulders slumped slightly. _'Fine.'_

"Go. Away." Loveless punctuated carefully.

"Don't be like that!" Bella exclaimed playfully. "I just wanted to get to know the new people."

"What makes you think they want to get to know you?" Loveless asked with sheer innocence.

Bella's eyes widened, shimmering for added affect. "Why are you so mean to me? I just want to be friends."

Loveless' head cocked to the side. "I don't like two-faced whores."

A gasp fell from the other students that surrounded the group.

"There is no need for such language - or name calling." Edward all but growled.

Loveless held up her hand. "Let the harpy talk for herself." She smiled brightly. "She is her own person, no? Puppet?" Her head tilted in thought before shaking back and forth. "I really don't care. Just leave me alone." Her face turned stoic as a white hot heat seared in her chest. It burned while swelling. Loveless breathed in slowly, doing her best to keep the bored facade.

James growled lowly. _'Get back.'_

Edward's eyes widened fractionally at the cold voice that entered his mind. _What?_ He glanced at the other shocked Cullens. They had heard it too.

_'I said: GET BACK!'_ James growled once more._  
><em>

The Cullens took a step backwards as a force hit them.

Edward's honeyed eyes zoned in on the two unknowns. A chill ran up his spine as another icy voice slipped into his chaotic mind.

Vic's head cocked slightly as he smiled enigmatically. 'Now is not the time to play little boy, besides you don't really want to know that goes on in my mind.'

Devon swallowed softly, it was a human trait - but at this moment it came on impulse. They were dangerous. Severely dangerous. A danger even the Volturi couldn't conjure up. An evil lurked within them. A glimpse. That was all he was given, but it was enough. Those two were highly intelligent and powerful. A danger to every creature: human and supernatural.

Edward frowned as he did his best to focus on Deven's and Jasper's erratically jumping minds. They were a jumble of words.

Power.

Fear.

Power.

Evil.

Power.

Danger.

Power.

Dark.

Power.

Fire.

Edward's brows furrowed as he tried to make sense. He couldn't.

Devon took another step back. "Let's go."

Jasper turned quickly, sending out soothing waves, as he felt the fear emanating from the newest Cullen. "What is it?"

Devon shook his head. "Not the place or the time."

Edward nodded stoically and moved towards an open seat for him and Bella.

Bella frowned and huffed as she let Edward puller her away. She wanted to know more. Wanted to know why Edward and frozen and Devon had backed away in fear. Those two were special. Bella wanted to know why.


	23. 22: Abyss of Info

Also remember this story is **RATED M** _FOR A_ **REASON** - IT IS **ADULT THEMED** _ANYTHING_ **GOES**.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking in wolf form<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

**NOTE**|| For name pronunciation look back at chapter 20

Note || Review! Comment! Follow! Subscribe! Thank You!

Note || Snapshickles! 130 SUBBIES!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap<em>**

Bella frowned and huffed as she let Edward pulled her away. She wanted to know more. Wanted to know why Edward and frozen and Devon had backed away in fear. Those two were special. Bella wanted to know why.

**. . .**

**.**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Is there a reason they won't leave us the hell alone?" Loveless muttered as Bella and Edward walked away.

Vic chuckled, "Can't say Princess, can't say." His eyes twinkled with secretive mirth as they connected James. _'Can't say . . . Yet.'_

"Don't pay attention to them." James smiled.

Loveless nodded. "I know. She's just annoying to me." Her fingers flexed on their own accord.

Vic's eyes watched the movement with easy skill. "Who's ready for the librarian to come by?"

Loveless giggled. "I don't believe that Angela is impressed with Hot Buns anymore." Her eyes sparkled. "I do believe Jacob has clouded her mind."

Angela stuck her tongue out. "Claire is worse!"

"I think it's a tie." Loveless contradicted.

Both girls shrieked indignantly.

"You like Paul!"

She froze, her eyes widened as she stared at Angela.

Angela gasped. Her hands moved up to cover her mouth. "I'm sorry!" She shook her head. "That wasn't mine to tell."

The group stayed quiet as they watched the two girls.

"What!" Alejandro wailed. "What about me!" He faked a wailing cry and dropped his head onto James' shoulder. "I . . . This whole time!" He sniffled dramatically. "I thought I was the only one she loved!" He cried out once more. 'I let it slide when Hot Buns entered the picture. But now this!"

Loveless giggled slightly.

The group relaxed. Alex continued.

"How can she throw me away like this! I feel so used!"

James held in a laugh as he wrapped an arm around Alex. "It's okay. You just have to let her go."

Alejandro cried out in anguish once more.

"But I'm the gay one?" Eric asked while pointing at Alejandro who had cuddled himself up to James.

The group laughed once more.

Angela leaned against Loveless and wrapped her in a friendly hug.

Loveless grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "It's fine." She murmured.

Claire's lips pursed. "Do you really?"

"I . . ."

"Cause we could totally double date!" Her eyes sparkled as she clapped her hands. "Angela won't double date with me!"

Angela twisted around to face Claire. "That's cause it's weird!"

"Is not!" Claire rebutted.

Angela giggled while rolling her eyes.

"I don't double date." Loveless blurted out.

"Aw! Come on!" Claire whined. "Anybody!" She pouted while crossing her arms. "You all suck!"

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Loveless heaved a small sigh and gathered her books. It was like a weight had lifted off her shoulders. It was out in the open and she didn't have to say it herself. It let her bring into light there was something there while simultaneously continuing to deny what she felt. A weight had lifted - it was out in the open - now all the was left was blissful ignorance.

Vic wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You okay?"

She grinned softly - always the mom. But, there were things even she wanted to keep secret for herself. "I'm not sure. I feel kind of tired. Exhausted really." Loveless murmured as she let Vic guide her. She shared _half_ of her feelings. The rest were still in a jumble - Loveless was still sorting through them.

Vic glanced at James over Loveless' head. "It's okay sweetie."

"Kind of achy too."

Vic hummed softly while letting the heat swell in his chest. His eyes clouded over as his body swirled with the magic of their land. The heat receded from his body coiling in his chest as he used it to take away her discomfort. _I am sorry Princess, but more will come as the change nears._

Loveless heaved a small sigh. "I always feel better with you around."

Vic grinned. "Well then, I'll never go far Princess."

James smiled. "Neither of us will."

"Good." Loveless murmured.

. . .

"There is something seriously off with them." Rosalie hissed as she watched the trio from afar.

"I want to know what Devon felt." Emmett started. "You looked scared. Like . . ." His brows furrowed as he searched for the right words. "Like the Volturi coming after you scared."

Devon swallowed.

Edward nodded. "I could only catch a few things from the both of you." His brows furrowed. "That only left me confused though."

"We need to leave . . . For the rest of the day."

Alice smiled. "I saw this part." She held out notes for everyone. "Let's go."

Jasper chuckled and wrapped an arm around her tiny waist. "That's my little fairy."

Alice smiled brightly.

2o minutes later, the Cullens stepped out of their cars and onto the Cullen property.

"Are you going to tell us now?"

Devon walked through the open door, smiling at Esme in the process. "Evil.

"Power." Edward added. "You continuously chanted that word over and over." He moved closer, honeyed eyes trained on the sitting boy. "Why?"

"Because they are." Devon heaved a small sigh. His own brows were drawn together in concentration. 'They are more powerful than our kind."

The other's eyes widened.

"How can that be?" Esme questioned fearfully.

Devon leaned back in the chair he occupied. "I remember reading a book while I lived in Italy. A special book."

Edward's eyes widened. "No one is allowed in the Volturi's Library."

"You are when you are considered _special_ by Aro." Devon smirked. The smirk dropped as he shook his head. "The book spoke of another breed of creatures that had roamed this earth along with us."

"Another breed?"

Carlisle stopped Devon. "The wolves need to hear this."

The others nodded.

"See if you can get a hold of them." Edward started. "We will not continue without them. If Nicole is indeed Paul's imprint - he needs to know."

. . .

Jane grinned tightly as she stared at the giggling sisters. "Stop acting like idiots and answer me."

The eldest of the three beamed brightly. "It would be our honor to serve the Volturi."

_Figures._ Jane gave a curt nod. "There will be no killing."

The middle sister heaved a groaning sigh. "And why not? that is indeed our specialty."

Jane held back an eye roll. _Mine too._ "Aro wants intel first. We have to be positive."

"Okay, is that all?"

Jane turned to stare at the youngest - the most powerful. "Yes, Aeries. It is." She looked back at the middle sister. "I suggest you keep Alexia on a leash though." Her ruby colored eyes skipped over to the eldest. "Keep your legs closed Annette. I know you are shameless, but there are things not even your family let alone your own kind will forgive."

The eldest pouted. "Where is the fun in that?"

Aeries tsked while staring at Annette.

The elder flinched and stepped away. "It was a joke."

Jane smirked. _The other two can die on this mission, but Aeries should be save - she can become of some value later._ "Just find out what you can and then call for me."

"How will we know?" Annette questioned with furrowed brows. Her long blonde hair swayed as she titled her head to the side.

Jane's lips curled up in a snarl. "You'll smell her."

Aeries cocked her head to the side. "Smell her?"

"She will smell like burning wood. A soothing oak smell, charred slightly." Her lips pursed. "She'll smell of warmth and fire above everything else. Tinged with the scent of the earth."

Aeries arched an eyebrow. "That sounds incredibly close to a Pheorian."

"It is." Jane snapped. She didn't like being tested. And no one questioned her.

Alexia's brows furrowed. "Their kind should be extinct.

"_Should be_ is the key word." Aeries smirked. " _Is extinct_ would be used if they had let us do our job the first time."

Jane clamped her jaw closed. The three sisters were needed alive, not skinned. "Just do your job or I will tell Aro you are _unfit_."

"There is no need." Aeries cooed while stepping forward. "The job will be done correctly, _this time_."

Jane stared the sister down. _We shall see._

It was a challenge. One both would try to rise and meet.

Jane bowed slightly before blurring as she disappeared. She arrived soon after back at home in Italy. She moved towards the palace in search of Aro.

"Is it done?"

Jane bowed once more as she stood before Aro. "Yes, sire." She stood up straight. "I have told the three sisters to collect intel for us before they make any moves."

Aro nodded. A slow smile spread across his lips. "Good."

Jane bowed once more as she left the throne room. Her eyes flickered back and forth as she searched. Her eyes lit up. "Alec!" She moved a _tiny_ bit quicker as she located her twin.

Alex twisted around, a smile on his lips as he waited for her. "Hello sister."

"Hello brother." Jane grinned for the first time as she stared at her twin. "Hello Damon."

The blonde smiled slightly and bowed. "Jane."

"I have a job for you." Jane smirked wickedly. "I would like you to enroll at Forks High."

Damon arched a brow. "And what is at Forks High?"

"Your brother."

His lips stretched as they pulled back in a vicious grin. Damn's dark bloody eyes sparkled cruelly. "Is he now."

. . .

Loveless heaved a small sigh and shuffled the food around on her plate once more.

"Are you not hungry?" Emily questioned softly. Her eyes narrowed, worry filling them to the brim. She had just started to eat more than just a salad, now was not the time to starting taking steps backward! No, they needed to go forward!

Loveless shrugged.

"It's cause Paul isn't here yet, Emmy." Jacob grinned cheekily.

"Nope!" Quil cheered. "It's cause he didn't pick her up from school today."

Embry laughed. "Both wrong!" He exclaimed as if he was currently holding the key to the city of food.

What?

Did they honestly think Loveless didn't see the masses of food that disappeared into their mouths?

"She's upset because he didn't pick her up from school and he's not here for dinner." His eyes sparkled brightly. "She misses _her_ Paul."

Loveless locked her jaw and dropped her fork onto the white ceramic plate. Her chair scuffed against the wooden flooring as she shoved it back. Her eyes hardened as she moved towards the stairs. Loveless wasn't in the mood. She didn't want cheerfulness. She didn't want playfulness. She didn't want jabbing and candor.

They were right.

Which pissed her off.

He hadn't shown up.

And yes, she was upset that he hadn't.

And that, pissed her off even further.

Loveless growled ferociously. Why was she so upset with him? They weren't dating. They weren't together in any shape or form. "Ridiculous." She muttered while shaking her head.

She heaved a sigh and shut the door behind her. Alone. Loveless needed some time alone. Away from everything else. With a shake of her head, Loveless looked out the window.

The sun was out. Odd really. The sun was never out.

She bit her lower lip before setting her mind. _Might as well enjoy it._ Grabbing a pair of flip-flops and the wrap Vic had bought her for the beach, Loveless backed out of her room.

"Nicole?"

"I'm going to the beach." She held up her hand. "No, I don't want company." She eyed the three boys getting ready to protest. "I just want to watch the waves for a few. I have my phone." Loveless held up her phone as proof before heading out the door.

. . .

"What is wrong with you!" Emily glared at the three sulking boys. Hands on her hip, ladle in hand.

The trio flinched and looked down at the floor.

"We were just having fun . . ." Quil offered up, hoping to placate his _wolf_-mom.

Emily sent a disapproving glare towards Quil. "You know better." She pointed the ladle at each boy. "You better pray she stays safe. If not, both Paul and Sam will be after you." Emily's eyes narrowed. "But they'll have to get through me first." Emily shook her head. "You three have places to be." She made a shooing motion with her hands. "I have dinner to fix for the others."

The three wolves nodded and trudged out of the Uley house. They stepped into the woods before shedding their jeans to begin their patrols.

. . .

7:25:09 PM

Paul groaned and rolled his shoulders. He really, really didn't want to be here. There were many other things he could be doing. Being with Loveless was one of those things. "Are we finished?" He stared at the tribal council.

"That is really no way to speak with your elders."

Paul's fists curled as he held back a tremor.

"Council," Sam started. He could feel the tension rise. The three - Paul, Jared, and Himself - had been away from their imprints since 8 this morning. None of their wolves were happy. "We've been here for a while now."

"That gives you no reason to be rude."

It was getting hard for Sam to hold in his own anger, let alone help Jared keep Paul under control - which was laughable in itself, Paul was the alpha, they had no control. And fuck them, he wanted Emily.

"We aren't being rude." Jared tried to reason. Damn Council woman Felicity - she was looking for a reason to be a hard ass.

"Oh really?" Felicity prodded.

Paul let out a soft dangerous growl.

Both wolves tensed.

"Either you get to the point or I leave." Paul threatened.

Felicity waved him off dismissively. "You will do no such thing."

Well shit.

Didn't they know by now not to challenge Paul Lahote? Come on. Really?

Paul arched an eyebrow in sheer amusement. "I will," he pointed at the other council members. "And they all know it." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "We've been here since eight." Paul rolled his shoulders once more. "I haven't seen my imprint since seven this morning."

Council member Nahuel stood. "I do believe what they are saying . . . The wolves are restless."

Jared nodded. "Exactly. We aren't meaning to sound short or rude - the wolves are just unhappy."

"There is only so much we can do to keep them under control when all they want is the imprint." Sam continued.

Felicity had the audacity to blush. "Forgive me, I forget sometimes that the wolf within wants out."

Paul nodded. "It's fine."

Nahuel smiled. "We are sorry for keeping you tied up so long. But we are extremely thankful for your patience."

"You are welcome." Jared replied.

Sam nodded. "And as for the sightings on the edge of the north side, we will look into it."

Nahuel smiled. "That is all we can ask of you." He bowed slightly. "Thank you warriors. Please," He held out his hand towards the door. "Return to your imprints."

The three wolves stood and made their ways out.

Paul rolled his shoulders. "I was about to maul her."

"Glad you didn't, I wouldn't want to explain that one to Nicole." Jared chuckled.

Paul snorted and shoved at his Beta. "Shut it."

"Let's just go home!" Sam all but whined. "We both know, Emmy has food ready."

Two stomach growls answered him.

Sam chuckled. "Then stop talking and shift!"

. . .

Loveless heaved a small sigh as the sea air coiled around her. Her shoulders sagged as the sound of crashing waved eased the tension. She pulled her flip-flops off and let the warmed sand slide against her toes.

Relaxing.

It was very relaxing. No wonder Vic wanted to bring her here.

It seemed to Loveless, that all the bad memories and locked away emotions just ebbed away with the tide of the ocean. Her spine eased as her body easily carried her down to the shore. A chill slid through Loveless' body as the cold water reached her toes.

_Turn back. You are not ready my child._

Loveless stopped, frozen in fear. Where had that voice come from? Why did it sound familiar? She shook her head and continued.

_Turn back, my child, turn back._

Loveless swallowed hard as she stared at the waning sun. What was happening to her? She shook her head and continued on. Loveless had never played the scared little girl, and she wasn't about to start.

_Pop._

Loveless' eyes widened as something within her shattered. Her body swayed.

A sudden flux of emotions swam through her. Loveless frowned. Her hands coiled into fists as heat seared her chest and flared. Her right hand came down over her chest as she wheezed. Her legs turned to jello.

The sound of waves crashing grew louder.

Her eyesight dulled as she hunched over. The heat burned brighter. A tremor coursed through her body. Loveless whimpered as her air supply dwindled.

What was happening.

The lights around her dimmed as her vision spotted.

The heat burned brighter. The white-hot scorching heat in her chest coiled deeply in her bones and spread through her system. Her body was fighting.

Fighting what?

Her vision blackened as she fell against the sand.


	24. 23: Something is Wrong

Also remember this story is **RATED M** _FOR A_ **REASON** - IT IS **ADULT THEMED** _ANYTHING_ **GOES**.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking through mind-link<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

**NOTE**|| For name pronunciation look back at chapter 20 || Review! Comment! Follow! Subscribe! Thank You! || Snapshickles! 142 SUBBIES!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap<em>**

Fighting what?

Her vision blackened as she fell against the sand.

.

..

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Paul growled. The leaches were playing with them.

"Excuse me?" Sam growled out.

Better him talking, than Paul. Paul was ready to take them out. Take them all out. Paul had had just about enough of the leeches near his territory. Near his imprint.

A tremor coursed through Paul's body.

"It would be better if you did not think about such things." Edward's higher pitched voice called out across the huge living-room in the Cullen house.

Paul twitched. "And you'd do better to stay out of my mind cock-sucker." His deep voice growled out, animal coming to the surface.

Edward frowned as Paul _supernaturally_ shoved him out of the alpha wolf's mind. He still didn't understand how he could do such a thing. But, then again, Paul wasn't human either.

"Please, Edward." Carlisle soothed. He smiled widely at the wolves littering his living-room. "We wanted you all to know what we know."

Sam held in an eye roll and shifted. "Then tell us."

Devon heaved a small sigh - his human traits were still intact. "There is a _special_ library in the Volturi Coven." His nose twitched as he did his best to keep away from the stench of wolf. "It houses the history of our ancestors."

"Much like our people do?" Jared questioned with furrowed brows.

"Yes," Devon nodded. "In a sense." His brows furrowed as he concentrated. "When I lived with the Volturi, I spent a lot of my time in there." His honey colored eyes were hidden behind closed lids as he recalled his memories. "There was one book, a book I was beyond fascinated with."

"Is there a point to this?" Paul snapped. His shoulders rolled. It had been an overly long day. He hadn't been home to see his imprint yet. And he wanted to see her. Paul needed to see Loveless. He rolled his shoulders once more.

"If you would stop interrupting him." Edward hissed.

Jasper sent out a wave of calm. This was the reason he stayed. Putting three of the strongest wolves in the same room as a family full of vampires - emotions were bound to stir.

"Edward," Carlisle crooned softly. He sent the other a fleeting glance before turning back to Paul. "Please, I beg . . . Give Devon a minute, let him explain."

Paul hissed out a snarling breath. "Get to the _point._"

"It talked about a cultivated civilization." His brows furrowed as he recalled the memory - it had been a while. "A civilization for more intelligent, powerful: physically and mentally." Devon shifted - unnoticeable until after he had settled in once more in a new position. "A civilization with people made of fire and air."

"Fire and Air?"

Paul shook his head. "Stop watching the fucking _air bender_ - not that great of a show." His little sister used to watch that - it had been one of her favorite shows as a child.

Devon hissed, turning to glare at Paul. "Stop being an immature child!"

Jasper sent out another calming wave.

"Please, listen to him." Carlisle started. "He's telling the truth. I vaguely remember hearing of them as a child." Carlisle smile, a soft chuckle falling from his lips. "Not a child per say, but like any civilization - there are legends. After a person is turned into a vampire, they go through a child-phase. A period where you have to relearn everything. During this period, a new-born learns of the heritage to the civilization they have joined."

The others vampires nodded in agreement as they listened to Carlisle.

"I remember a legend much like the people that Devon speaks of." The doctors voice was smooth and light.

"Pheorians." Devon supplied.

Pauls' brows furrowed. "Fee- what?"

"Ph- as in the letter _p_ and the letter _h_." Devon answered. "Phe-or-ian," he broke it down before saying it once more. "Pheorians."

"Why do you say they are made of fire and air?" Jared questioned.

Devon gave the wolf a half smile - Jared was the nice one. "It's a mash up between air and bird." His lips pursed. "The book tells us their bloodline and abilities came from the blood of a royal phoenix."

"How did these two very _different_ . . ." Jared trailed off, not sure how to summarize the two: one human and one bird. "Become one?" HIs nose scrunched.

Devon shrugged while looking at Carlisle. "That much is unknown. They could have joined together in many different ways."

"You've got to be shitting me?" Paul snorted. "What did they mate?"

Devon frowned. "No matter how many decades I have been around - or even in my human years - that is an expression I have never understood." Devon shook his head. "But no, I am not _shitting_ you."

"It's a _bird_ and a _human_." Paul stressed the two while shaking his head. What the hell had he gotten himself into when he agreed to be alpha? This was to much. Idiotic. Impossible.

"And you're a _dog_." Edward sneered.

Paul growled. "I didn't fucking sleep with a wolf or some shit like that. Our ancestors merged with the wolf. Our ancestors asked to become one with the wolf." His deep voice hissed out as a tremor crawled up his spine. He _really_ wanted to bite into a leech right now.

"Shall I buy you a teething kit?" Edward smirked.

Paul chuckled. "Your arm will be fine."

Edward hissed.

"Please," Carlisle soothed. "Edward." He motioned towards Bella who had long ago been sent upstairs - away from the meeting.

Edward nodded begrudgingly.

"Things would run much smoother, if there was less antagonizing." Carlisle spoke softly, doing nothing to raise their tempers more than necessary. "We do not know the complete story."

Paul nodded, breathing in deeply through his nose. "I know that - but the coc- _leech_ - needs to mind his own damn business. Not to mention - stay the hell away from _my _Nicole." _My_ Loveless. The wolf within Paul hissed darkly a growl bubbled in his chest. He stood.

The other to followed.

"Thank you for your information." Paul started. "We will deal with the rest." His ears tweaked at the sound of a truck coming up the drive. "Our ride is here."

Carlisle smiled easily. "I wish we could have been of more help."

"You have done more than enough." Paul nodded, "if you come across anything else, let us know."

Carlisle bowed. "Yes, yes."

. .

08:29:02 PM

Paul growled as he slammed the passenger door shut. "It's going to take years before the sent of acidic corpses out of my nose."

"I think my nose hairs are burned." Jared whined and made a pawing motion at his nose before laughing.

Jacob's nose wrinkled. "Maybe y'all should ride in the bed of the truck?"

Sam snorted. "Just drive."

"You're imprint is mad at you." Jacob started.

All three imprinted wolves perked up. Their eyes wide, a heart stricken look on their forces.

"You need to clarify." Jared started. "We all have imprints. Which one is upset?"

Sam nodded. "I haven't done anything to Emmy - I haven't even been there to do anything."

Jacob laughed. "Sorry, sorry. Paul, your imprint is mad at you."

"Why?" Paul exclaimed, his heart rate increased.

Jacob smirked and whistled.

Paul growled. "I will alpha order your ass."

"She hasn't seen you all day." Jacob chuckled. "She was _really_ unhappy when I pulled into school to get her."

Paul smirked. "She misses me?"

"Sure, sure." Jacob rolled his eyes. "She was in a mood since she saw my truck and not your car." Jacob shook his. "Your imprint is a huffy one too."

Paul chuckled and relaxed back into his seat. The tension seemed to drain away as he thought about his imprint.

"Emily has got a baked ziti in the oven." Jacob's stomach growled. "I seriously thought about just making you all walk home."

Sam smiled, the tension slipping away. "She's making ziti?"

"Sure is!" Jacob smiled brightly. "She was putting the third one in the oven when I left the house to go to mine." He flipped the blinker and turned onto the main highway - away from the dirt road that led to the Cullen's home. "Kim was making potato salad and apple pie." He moaned softly.

Jared chuckled. "Stop talking about food!" He growled and shoved the back of Jacob's chair - _softly_. He would have damaged the seat and wrecked the car using his actual strength.

"I wonder if Nicole cooks?" Paul murmured softly looking out the window.

Jacob snickered, "she'd probably poison the food."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she'd poison yours." His brows furrowed as tension built.

"Paul?" Jared voiced, though all had noticed the sudden change in their alpha.

Paul breathed out shakily and hunched forward. Something was wrong. His hand shot up and pushed at his chest, over his heart. "Wrong?" he breathed out.

"Paul?" Jared exclaimed, more anxious. "What's wrong?"

"Loveless," he couldn't stop the name from fall from his lips.

Sam's eyes widened. "Go faster!" He snapped at Jacob while helping Jared hold Paul down in the seat.

"Buddy, alpha, friend-o-mine . . ." Jacob laughed out nervously. "let's not damage the truck." He grimaced at the deep growl that greeted him. "Please?"

Paul breathed out roughly through his nose as deeper tremor shook his body. "Faster. Something," he breathed out, curling in on himself. The pain was immense. A searing white heat that nestled in his chest. It constricted his lungs, thickening his blood. The fire within him burned brighter. Tremors shook his body.

Jared's eyes widened. "Paul?" His voice shook. "What's wrong? what are you feeling?"

The truck jerked with the force of the tremor that coursed through Paul.

"Stop!" Paul wheezed out.

Jacob slammed on the brakes. The truck lurched to a stop.

Paul ripped the seat belt off while _almost_ breaking the door-handle to get out of the truck. He fell to the ground - his knees hitting mere seconds before his hands followed. He wheezed out once more. His breath in short wasps. Something was wrong with Loveless. Something was severely wrong. His body shook, little spasms traveling through his muscles. Bones began to splinter while muscles stretched. Paul took a deep breath and waited.

Futile. It was futile to stop the phase. Futile to fight it. Easier. Much easier to let it go. Let it fill the body and the mind.

Where Paul once stood, his wolf counter-part now did. His shoulders rolled once more. He stretched leaning up towards the sky, a howl ripping from his throat.

Jared started to shake. "Jacob, take Sam and get home - find Nicole." His voice was hard - Beta Tone. He shed his clothes - leaving them in Jacob's truck - before phasing. _"Paul?" _Images rushed though their link. Her name was on repeat. It hadn't taken Jared long to realize that the name _Loveless_ coincided with the Alpha's imprint - Nicole.

Paul whimpered before breaking into a dash. He needed to find Loveless. He needed to find her. Something was wrong. He needed to know she was safe. The heat that surrounded his heart intensified.

_"We will find her." _Jared did his best to soothe his alpha while trying to keep his insecurities at bay. His wolf whimpered and cringed at he onslaught of pain that crashed upon his alpha in rolling despairing, rolling waves.

Paul growled and continued to run. He needed to find her. And now.


	25. 24: Like Mate, Like Home

Also remember this story is **RATED M** _FOR A_ **REASON** - IT IS **ADULT THEMED** _ANYTHING_ **GOES**.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking through mind-link<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

**NOTE**|| For name pronunciation look back at chapter 20 || Review! Comment! Follow! Subscribe! Thank You! || Snapshickles! 163 SUBBIES!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap<em>**

_"We will find her." _Jared did his best to soothe his alpha while trying to keep his insecurities at bay. His wolf whimpered and cringed at he onslaught of pain that crashed upon his alpha in rolling despairing, rolling waves.

Paul growled and continued to run. He needed to find her. And now.

.

. .

**Chapter Twenty-Four **

"She is so tiny."

"I know!"

"How can this little twerp cause such an uproar with the Volturi?"

The blonde breathed in slowly. "I find this ridiculous." She shook here head, "complete and utter waist of time." She heaved another impatient sigh and flicked the long blonde hair away form her eyes. "This stupid sea water air is going to ruin my hair!"

"Ruin? I highly doubt that Annette."

Annette growled. "Bite me Alexia."

"Sure," Alexia's lips curled back to reveal two straight rows of pearly white teeth. She snapped at the air.

"Both of you!" Aeries snapped.

Alexia and Annette flinched, cowering slightly.

Aeries heaved a small sigh and studied the girl lying on the cold sand. She sniffed the air. "Exactly like Jane said. Charred wood and fresh rain mixed with the heady scent of earth." Her nose wrinkled.

"Then what is that awful stench!" Annette hissed while stepping back. "Charred oak does not smell like that!"

"Wet dog." Alexia sniffed the air. "More like it. Some pooch is probably getting laid." She smirked eyes shimmering. "See, even a dog gets laid more than you."

"I'm serious. Bite me."Annette smirked.

Aeries smirked. "Wolves." Her eyes sparkled. "That is what our dear Jane chose to omit." _It's been a while since I've had a wolf at my command._

"Wolves?"

Alexia frowned while staring at her baby sister. "What do you mean wolves?"

_Childish!_ Aeries chose to stay quiet. Letting her sisters' imaginations get away from them. There were things they didn't know. Things they didn't need to know. Aeries frowned. Where her sisters really that . . . stupid? For a lack of a better word.

"Yeah!" Annette added. "Like wolf - Red Riding Hood? Or wolf - Teen Wolf?" Her eyes sparkled.

Alexia_ oohed_. "I wouldn't mind some teen wolves." She licked her ruby colored lips.

"Stop being so childish!" Aeries hissed.

The elder two flinched once more.

"We are just having fun." Alexia murmured softly.

Aeries shook her head. "Did either of you ever listen to mother?" She walked closer to the brunette on the ground. She dropped to her haunches and carded her fingers through a few strands of corkscrew curls. "The stories about the wolfmen." Her voice was buttery soft as it whispered through the wind.

"You mean the legends of the men who turn into wolves?" Annette questions, brows furrowed in confusion. She was trying to concentrate - if only for the reason that she didn't want her sister's furry unleashed on her.

Aeries nodded. Her eyelids were lowered - a look of pure relaxation on her smooth features - as she studied the girl. "She seems to be surrounded by it." Her nose crinkled, "the stench."

"So this is what Jane was hinting at without saying anything." Alexia huffed. "How rude!" She shook her head, her thick blonde main swished back and forth. "Why didn't she give us this vital piece of information?"

Aeries smirked. "I do believe Aro's dear Jane is jealous." Her petal pink lips curled upward. _Our very own little Pheorian without a hint in the world as to what she is truly capable of. My, my, my. _Aeries hummed softly._ They sure have let you stray far, haven't they._ Aeries dark eyes glittered with something neither elder sister could fathom. _Let's see exactly how far you have strayed. A big bad wolf is not the only creature that hunts for little red riding hood._

"Of what?" Annette's brows furrowed in confusion. Her voice was soft. Something was different. Both could feel the shift that had taken over their little sister.

Aeries shook her head. "Must you be so daft?" Her voice hardened.

"Yah!" The middle sister shrieked. She bit her lips moment later at the fear of cold eyes glaring at her. She should have known better, there was no need to rile her sister.

Aeries waved her off. "She's upset because Aro chose us and not his dear little Jane." Her eyes cocked to the side as she studied the girl more. A zing traveled through her body as she touched the smooth tanned skin. "My, my, my." An eerie chuckle rose from within. "She hasn't changed yet."

"Changed?" Alexia chose to venture out of her protective silence to question.

Aeries huffed softly. _I should have done this myself._ "She hasn't become full Pheorian yet."

"Are you sure?" Alexia pursed her lips as she stared down at the girl on the sand. "How do you know that?"

Aeries glared. "Are you questioning me?" Her shoulders squared.

"No!" Alexia cried out. "Just merely inquiring how you have so much knowledge about the Pheorians." Alexia swallowed. "We were not asked to kill the race the first time. So I was wanting to understand how you knew. That is all." Alexia hunched over, lowering her head. In many cultures, including the vampires, it was seen as a sign of respect to those of higher stature, or more power, over you.

Aeries breathed in while nodding. She didn't apologize. She never apologized. There was no need to when you weren't in the wrong. "I have killed them." Her eyes sparkled. "Jane was not always Aro's favorite." She glanced at her sisters. "Both of you seem to forget that." Her head tilted to the side as she continued to play with the girl's hair. "There was a group of them traveling through the temples of Bagan, Myanmar."

"Burma." Annette added.

Aeries nodded. "Yes." She smiled wistfully. "I remember that day." A tinkling laugh fell from her supple lips. "Their taste has always been interesting to me."

"Taste?" Alexia questioned softly. If her little sister was interesting something. Something that had kept her attention for this long, it wasn't good.

The youngest nodded. "Yes, its rich and sweet. It tastes nothing like the vermin that walk in the sun." Her head tilted, eyes dazed. "They dislike the venom that flows through us. It was the most peculiar thing to watch them as the venom took hold." She laughed softly. "You can actually hear the venom as it travels through their blood - it crackled, like embers in a dying fire." Aeries voice was petal soft. "Their skin turned ashen before beginning to peel off. Flaying really - burning alive." She smiled widely. "As if their own power had turned against them in its fight to save them."

Annette glanced at her sister, eyes wide and fearful. The blood lust their younger sister carried was terrifying. It was what had given them their name, their title, their power. But that much power, it always came with fear.

"What do we do?" Alexia asked, her eyes flitting around them in the waning sun. It was a public place - open and free. And if the girl was indeed surrounded by wolves, they would be looking for her.

Aeries' lips curled in disgust as she stood from the girl on the sandy ground. "We wait and watch." She glanced at her sisters before looking back at the girl. "I want to see how she fits into this pack of _animals._" She moved backwards - flitting for the briefest moment. "I want to know why she poses such a threat to our dear Aro."

The other two nodded.

"What about Jane?"

Aeries shrugged. "I will deal with her." Her eyes hardened for the briefest moment. "Let's go." Aeries waved her hand over the girl before the three disappeared.

. . .

"What do you mean she went for a walk?" Sam questioned. His brows furrowed.

Emily glared at the three idiots. "They were picking on her." Her hand tightened around the ladle. "Go find her."

"Go," Sam hissed. "Something is wrong."

"She was going for a walk on the beach." Emily supplied before watching as the three ran out of the house. She turned back to Sam. "Go with them - they are idiots."

Sam smirked softly. He pulled her in for a quick kiss before following the boys.

.

Embry sniffed the air. "She seems close." His brows furrowed in confusion. "But her scent is muddled."

"Yeah!" Quil piped in. His nose scrunched as he breathed in deeply. "Its horrible . . . almost-" He stopped dead.

_Leach._

The boys broke out in a run - Sam on their heels.

"Fuck!" Jacob hissed while refusing to breath through his nose. "She's covered in it!"

Sam dropped to his knees in front of her. "Loveless?" He whispered. He hunched forward. Sam shook his head. "Nicole?" He called out louder. A tremor coursed through his body as he reached out to touch the girl lying in the sand. Sam's brows furrowed. "She's so cold." His deep voice was thick with emotion. Sam's shoulders bunched around his neck as he pulled her to him.

"Is she breathing?" Embry whispered.

Sam frowned. "Barely. Her heart is beating too slow." His jaw tightened, eyes hardened over. Sam lifted her off of the ground, holding her closer as he moved towards the house. He needed to get her inside. "Go get Sue." His deep voice carried over the wind.

Embry and Jacob broke into a run without further need.

Quil frowned as he walked beside Sam. "She's going to be okay." He tried to comfort the older pack mate. "Your sister will be fine."

Sam nodded slowly and held her closer. _I just got her. Paul just found her. We can't loose her._

. . .

Paul shook. **Not her scent. Not her scent. **Another tremor shook his body. **Not her scent. Not her scent.** Paul's jaw tightened as he fought off the phase. Now was not the time.

Jared whispered softly. "You need to fight it."

"I know that!" Paul snarled. The tremor that shook his body, vibrated through the flooring.

Jared flinched. "Just let Sue look her over."

Paul seethed quietly. "She doesn't smell right." Another tremor took over his body. "I can't." His teeth snapped together violently. **Not her scent.**

"It's fine." Jared soothed quietly. "Just listen to her."

.

"Stop touching me!" Loveless hissed while swatting at Sue's hands. "I am perfectly fine."

Leah snorted. "Is that why the guys found you face down in the sand?"

"I was taking a nap!" Loveless growled out. "Just leave me the hell alone!" She didn't want them. She didn't want to be touched - not by them. Her body had betrayed her. What was happening? Who had been talking to her? Why were they trying to warn her? Warn her of what? Loveless' brows furrowed. "Leave me alone!" She snapped.

Sue huffed softly. "From what I have been able to tell, she is perfectly fine." She shook her head. "If you notice anything or you start to feel funny tell Paul immediately."

Loveless rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She huffed and shuffled down under her covers. _Tell Paul!_ She rolled her eyes. Loveless was cold. She'd been cold since they'd found her on the beach. She couldn't get warm. Loveless nuzzled down under the blankets and wrapped her arms around her stomach. She'd always been cold. But this was different. This was a bo numbing cold, a cold that filled her with fear. Loveless didn't like.

"I'm going to send Paul in, okay?" Emily whispered against Loveless's forehead.

She nodded. Loveless refused to acknowledge the fact that she was choosing Paul over James and Vic. Over everyone. She was refusing to acknowledge that she wanted . . . no, needed . . . no, craved his touch. Loveless swallowed hard. She was refusing.

.

Paul stood. "Well?"

"Really Paul?" Leah rolled her eyes. "You have wolf hearing. Did you not here what momma was saying?"

Sue frowned. "Leah-Ann Clearwater go wait in the car!"

"Momma!" Leah exclaimed.

Sue pointed towards the door. "Go." She shook her head and heaved a small sigh before turning back to Paul. "Nicole is perfectly fine. From what I could tell nothing is physically wrong." Sue smiled warmly. "She was most likely just exhausted, it has been a rough week for her."

Paul nodded. "Can I?"

Emily giggled softly. "I already told her you were going to be coming up."

"Thank you." Paul nodded and raced up the stairs. He paused at the edge of the bed. A whine lodged in the back of his throat as he looked down at her. She smelled wrong. She didn't smell like Loveless. She smelled wrong. Paul's face screwed up in contemplation. He wasn't sure what to do.

Loveless blinked innocently. "What do you want?"

"I -" Paul frowned, another whimper lodged in the back of his throat. "I can't." His eyes dazed over. His imprint smelled wrong. "You smell. . ." He breathed in roughly through his flared nose. He wasn't making sense. Paul knew that, but the smell overwhelmed his brain. The wolf was confused and fighting against every logical thought. She needed to smell like Mate. Like home.

She frowned softly as she stared up at the male towering over her bed. Something was wrong. She could feel the anxiety rising, and it wasn't her own. _What's wrong with the way I smell?_

"Forgive me." Paul murmured, just loud enough for her to hear.

Loveless froze as Paul pulled the blankets back and slid in behind her.

Paul groaned and yanked her against his chest. He buried his face against her neck and snuffled quietly. He pulled a leg over the lower half of her body - caging her in. Paul ran his fingers up and down her arm. He snuffled once more. She needed to smell like mate. Like home.

She laid perfectly still, caged in his arms. "What's wrong with my smell?" _ How the hell does he know what I smell like? That makes no . . ._ Her brows furrowed as her body relaxed. Warm. He was so warm.

"It's off." Paul mumbled against her neck. He nuzzled closer. He breathed in through his nose slowly. Paul purred in the back of his throat, she was beginning to smell better. "Can I just stay . . ." Paul trailed off while nuzzling against her neck.

Loveless bit her lower lip and nodded. She couldn't bring herslef to say it out loud. She scooted closer to the heat radiating from the hulking male behind her. A deep sigh fell from her lips. She was beginning to warm. "Why are you so hot?"

"Sleep baby." Paul whispered while pulling her closer. The tremors stopped as his wolf settled. She smelled like mate. Like home.


	26. 25: I Don't Feel Good

Also remember this story is **RATED M** _FOR A_ **REASON** - IT IS **ADULT THEMED** _ANYTHING_ **GOES**.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking through mind-link<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

**NOTE**|| For name pronunciation look back at chapter 20 || Review! Comment! Follow! Subscribe! Thank You! || Snapshickles! 183 SUBBIES!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap<em>**

"Sleep baby." Paul whispered while pulling her closer. The tremors stopped as his wolf settled. She smelled like mate. Like home.

.

. . .

**Twenty-Five**

Loveless woke slowly. She was warm, a tingling sensation that started at her toes and wormed through every muscle, tendon, and vein. Relaxed, her body was beyond the recognition of completely and utterly relaxed. She yawned softly and nuzzled against the heat that surrounded her. Ridiculously warm.

"You have to get up."

She stilled. Her body slipping into hyper-drive sensitive as she opened her eyes slowly. Tan. Darkly tanned skin, smoothed and stretched over taut muscles. Paul.

Loveless rested her hands against the firm chest - doing her best not to try and curl her hands into the heat. Her eyes widened as her breath hitched, body freezing in the process. She was nearly laying on top of Paul. Dear sweet baby Jesus. She was freaking laying on top of Paul. A shriek lodged in the back of her throat as she tried to jerk away - not getting far with the arm like bands that wrapped around her waist.

"Breathe." Paul murmured softly. His dark eyes stayed on her, watching her very move. Assessing her. He tightened his grip for a moment before loosening. "Are you okay?" Chest rumbling as he wolf paced back and forth inside him. "Do you feel okay?"

Loveless breathed in and out deeply. How did she feel? Brows furrowed in confusion as she quietly analyzed herself. Rested. Her shoulders sagged as she melted against the firm heat below her. She felt at peace. "Good." Her voice was rusty from a lack of use. "I haven't slept that well in . . ." She trailed off. It had been years. The only time she slept like that, all through the night, with no issues was when James or Vic was around - and even then the dreams could be dark.

Paul tightened his grip once more before easing the two up into a sitting position. "I'm glad." His deep voice rumbled low through her chest - sending little pin-prick shivers down her spine. "Any time you need to sleep like that again . . . just ask. I don't mind."

A soft blush rose on her cheeks as she nodded. Cheek rubbing against chiseled peck. She swallowed hard. With a soft grunt she eased herself up and into a sitting position. "You didn't pick me up . . ." Her voice was whisper soft as she trailed off.

Paul held in a flinch. All she had said was that he hadn't picked her up. But he knew deep down, he knew. It was a silent way of her telling that whatever had happened wouldn't have happened if he had just picked her up. It was his fault. He knew it. His wolf knew it. She knew it. "I'm sorry." He sat up and pulled her into his arms once more. "I am so sorry." Paul waited. Waited for her to pull away. Yell at him. Tell him it was all his fault.

Loveless shrugged but melted into the hug anyway. "It's okay . . . Just. . ." She chewed on her lower lip. He hadn't really promised.

Paul heaved a small sigh and cupped her cheek with one hand. He wasn't entirely willing to release her completely - the other arm tightening around her waist. "I'm sorry. I should have been there. I told you I would."

"It's okay . . . Jacob had said it was a meeting of the tribal leaders." She chewed on her lower lip - and no she wouldn't admit to the fact that he was fully holding her up."

Paul snorted. "I would have rather been sitting in each and every class with you." He rolled his shoulders. "So damn boring." He smiled slightly and shifted, pulling them to sit at the edge of the bed. "I _will_ pick you up from school today." Paul stared directly into her oceanic blue eyes. I promise."

Her breathing hitched. He'd physically promised this time. Loveless nodded slowly. "Okay." And suddenly she was beside herself. She blinked stupidly at the wide, breathtaking smile that covered Paul's lips. _Beautiful._

Paul stood slowly. Loveless still trapped in his arms. "I'm going to go and take a quick shower, and I'll be right back to take you to school."

"Okay." Loveless whispered as she stood from the bed. Completely content with leaning against him until he made a move to leave.

. . .

"So?"

Loveless blinked innocently as she looked up. "Yes?"

"You didn't call last night." James inched closer, crowding her. Worry coloring his voice and features. "Everything okay?" He smiled sweetly and plucked at one of the cork-screw curls. "You okay Lovely?"

She blushed softly. "I - I . . ." She trailed off as her brows furrowed. "I'm not sure. Something weird happened." Her nose scrunched in thought. Loveless shook her head. "I'm not sure what really happened." She heaved a small sigh. A headache was beginning to form as she tried to recall the events of last night.

"Well, I know you were unhappy when Paul didn't pick you up."

Loveless nodded. It was true. "He wasn't at home. The idiots," Jacob, Quil, and Embry - as she had affectionately dubbed them. "They would stop nagging and making little snide comments."

Vic frowned. '_I'm going to have to teach a little mutt his place_.' He wrapped an arm protectively around Loveless and steered her towards class.

"I went for a walk on the beach." She hunched over slightly, curling into Vic's embrace. "Something . . . someone. . ." She huffed out a frustrated breath. "I felt like someone was trying to protect me."

"Protect you?"

Loveless nodded. "She kept telling me to turn back. That I wasn't ready." Her nose scrunched. "There was something out there. Someone with me that _she _was trying to protect me from."

Vic glanced at James over the top of the other's head. "Someone was with you?"

"I honestly don't know. I got this feeling . . . But I blacked out." Loveless glanced at Vic. "I came to in my bedroom."

Vic's breath caught in his throat. It was beginning._ 'She heard her mother, didn't she?'_

_'Possible, we will need to contact our spirits tonight.'_ James ran a soothing hand up and down Loveless' back. "It's okay Lovely."

"Thanks." She whispered while stepping into the classroom. She smiled at Angela and took her seat beside the brunette.

"Did you here!" Angela's eyes sparkled as she drew the brunette into a conversation.

Loveless arched and eyebrow and slowly shook her head. She wasn't one for school gossip. She waited for Angela to tell her. By the time Angela was telling Loveless the newest gossip all of the lies and impossible anomalies had been removed. "No, do tell."

"New people!" She wiggled her fingers and cackled slightly. "They look better than the Cullens." She heaved a small dreamy sigh. "Though, no one beats Jacob." A slight flush covered her cheeks in a rosy hue. "He texted me yesterday." She bounced happily in her seat.

Loveless giggled. "I know." She smiled. "He looked like he was high as a kite while texting you." She wiggled in her seat slightly, getting comfortable as leaned forward. Her elbow rested on the desk as she used her hand as a prop. "So the new people?"

"Three sisters, through the eldest seems to be attending Forks Community College - the youngest two are seniors with us." Angela leaned in closer. "They are very pretty. I saw them all in the office getting everything settles." She made a motion of fanning her face.

Loveless leaned in closer. "Hot enough to turn James straight?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Maybe!" Angela exclaimed before laughing.

. . .

"There are vermin here." Alexia hissed out. Her nose scrunched unhappily. "And these contacts!" A pout marred her lips. "This dull brown does nothing for my inviting complexion."

Annette rolled her eyes. "Well, you have the teenage bickering and whining down to an art."

"I believe it is your personality that makes them run." Aeries commented flippantly. She heaved a small sigh. "Now, remember the Cullens are here - be mindful of the Seer and the Reader." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't want them getting in the way. There is a one percent probability that they know what she is."

Alexia frowned. "Are they that stupid?"

"The _human_ lovers were never bright." Aeries muttered. She twisted to the male standing next to her quietly. "Dear _brother_." Her lips pulled back in a wide smile catching the boy next to her off guard. "Tell you _girlfriend_ Jane to try harder." She linked arms with Alexia. "I believe, you - _brother_, have a different homeroom class."

Annette moved closer to the stunned male. "Aeries is not fond of surprises or Jane's underhanded stupidity." She grinned widely and handed the male a class schedule. "I except you to have a good day _little brother._" Her smile was wide and predatory.

.

"How did you know?" Alexia whispered as she let Aeries pull her in whatever direction. To pull away would only anger and sour the younger's current mood. If Aeries was not trying to kill anyone . . . It was a good day, well a good few minutes. Her patience towards others was very thin.

Aeries shrugged. "He is Damon. _Devon's_ twin." A slight smirk marred her lips. "This will be very interesting." A manic glee filled her. "A Pheorian, a Vampire, and a Were all in one place." She chuckled softly. "Aro has not changed. I wonder if our dear little Pheorian is feeling better."

"I do hope so." Alexia smirked. "It was such a pity we did not get to greet her." She smoothed out her flowy above the knee skirt. "Very rude."

Aeries nodded. "We shall have to make sure to greet her here." She hummed softly and blinked slowly.

"I can't get the blink-y thing down." Alexia pouted. She made a show of trying to blink - fake and disruptive. "It's hard enough trying to act like I'm breathing." She shook her head. Blonde hair flowed around her as she swayed softly. "Such trivial things to have to mess with constantly."

Aeries was tempted to play the human and roll her eyes. Very tempted. "Count to five - not too fast, not too slow." Aeries came to a quick stop in front of a wooden door with a rectangular window off to the left side above the door knob. She glanced at Alexia once more. "Remember." After the elder gave a short jerky nod, Aeries knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

Aeries blinked once while letting her elder sister smile brightly. "We're new." She wasn't one for such childish pleasantries. Straight to the point was more of her style. There was no proverbial bush to beat around where she was concerned. She held out the two passes and waited.

The teacher smiled brightly. "We have two more new students joining us!" She clapped her hands happily. "I do believe Ms Wickers was a good luck charm!" She ushered the two girls inside. "This is Alexia and Aeries Devereaux - French?"

"Yes, our father was a Frenchman." Alexia smiled whimsically. _Many centuries ago._ "Bonjour à tous." She waved in greeting. Her ruby colored lips pulled back to reveal crisp white teeth as she tucked a strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. It was pin-like straight with a soft sheen of red. She had side bangs that covered her left eye, while the rest was sleek and long - resting at her lower back. "Mon nom est Alexia."

Aeries stayed quiet as she surveyed the room. These vermin were all below her. She saw no sense in degrading herself by subjecting herself to their rules. It was below her, where it would stay. Her eyes cut towards her sister at the slight - vampiric - jab to her side. "Aeries."

"There are two seats over there." The teacher smiled sweetly and pointed to the two empty seat behind Loveless.

Aeries hid her smile. _Perfect._ She took the lead towards the offered desk and chairs. She took her seat with an air of practice - she had many years to perfect sitting like vermin.

"Hey," Alexia whispered, gaining her sister's attention. She pointed down at the piece of notebook paper she was sliding towards Aeries. 'Do you think they know?' She pointed at the two sitting on each side of Loveless.

Aeries nodded. If they were Pheorian Protectors . . . They knew the moment they stepped out of the cars exactly _what_ the two new students were. 'Yes, the question is how stupid are the Cullens?'

_._

Aeries blinked humanly. "Yes." She didn't like people stopping in front of her. She didn't like getting close. If she wanted to be touched in anyway, she would initiate it.

"Greetings!"

Aeries blinked again, bored. There had to be a reason the Seer thought she needed to personally speak with her. She didn't like meeting new people.

"Carlisle Cullen would like to formally extend an invite to join us for a small get-together." She beamed brightly. Supernatural hazel orbs shimmered under the false lighting.

Aeries cocked her head to the side. "Did you actually see me accepting that invite?"

"We have things that need discussing." Her voice stayed light and happy. Head tilted to the side as she blinked like a human.

She shook her head. "No, I don't believe we do. However, you are going to want to have a word with your dear brother - Devon." She smiled brightly, enigmatically. "I've never liked animals." She watched with calculating eyes as the Seer flinched for a mere second before gaining control once more. "I have never been stupid. There is a reason Aro has never asked me to join him, but has always treasured me as a gift." The side of her lip curled for a nanosecond before evening out.

"My name is Alice Cullen." Her hair fluttered around her. Jittery - was that a part of being a Seer or was it the fact she was having diluted blood for dinner. Maybe this was a side effect. The vampiric example of a junki. The good fix: human blood. The cheap fix: animal blood.

Aeries waved her off. "I've never cared for such pleasantries. Meaningless and time consuming." She flashed a predatory smile before moving around the other at a human speed. _Petty._

"Join us at free period then?" The Seer spoke, too fast for human ears.

The blonde blinked at human speed. "You seem to be grasping for straws Seer." Her voice low, too low. She smiled widely and flashed a set of pearl white teeth. "Be careful. Hastiness is not an appealing quality to Aro." Aeries continued to walk, sending a smile to the Seer's brothers - of sorts - as she made her way to a waiting Alexia.

"We have free period now." Alexia smiled. She knew better than to discuss their _mission_ in public - let alone with a _leech_ near. Her nose crinkled. "I don't like them."

Aeries nodded. "No one seems too. Except for the brown haired puppet." Her head turned towards her sister as she smirked. "She seems to be controlling the Reader though."

"Really?" Alexia laughed. "A mere human controlling him?" She shook her head. "Aro will laugh at that." She glanced at the glaring Cullens. "We might have to tell Aro, put the poor boy out of his misery."

.

Loveless groaned. "I don't feel good." A whimper lodged in the back of her throat. She swallowed hard, forcing it down.

"I'm sorry," Vic cooed while pulling the woman into his embrace. '_There are too many vampires here.'_ Vic soothed their Princess to the best of his abilities. Heat flared in his chest as he pulled her closer. He let his energy flow out and into the woman in his arms. "It'll be okay."

'_The Cullens do not know them.'_

Vic held back a snort. '_Aro sent them. No doubt one of his little leeches smelled our Princess.'_ He crooned in the back of his throat and pulled her tighter in his embrace. _'We need to have another talk with Paul.'_

James nodded and placed hand on Loveless' shoulder. His energy flowed out touching the girl they had survived to protect. "It's okay Lovely."

"I'm starting to feel a little better." Loveless whispered. Her body hummed, an energy she didn't recognize - yet somehow knew - was swimming through her veins. It soothed her. Did little to warm her, but it felt protective and loving. _Paul would make it all better._ She turned away from her own vindictive mind. She didn't want to think of him. A flush stole her cheeks as images of that morning rolled through her mind.

Vic kept his arm firmly around her shoulders. "Come, it's free period."

(I was going to stop here. I really was. And then I realized I owe you a longer chapter for making you wait so long for an update. EnJOY!)

"Good," Loveless whispered. "I could use a nap." Her lower lip jutted out. No, she was not pouting. _Paul could make it better._ She flinched softly and burrowed closer to Vic. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and worried it. _I might have a problem on my hands._ Loveless swallowed quietly. She didn't need to let this go any deeper. It would hurt both of them. Her brows furrowed. Loveless cared about not hurting him - more so than she cared about getting away.

Vic ran his hand comforting up and down her arm. "You can take a nap in free period." He tugged her closer as he steered her towards the library. "It should be quiet."

"If the Cullens leave me the hell alone." Loveless muttered softly.

James smirked and patted her back. "I'll keep them away." He sent a wink in Vic's direction. He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Sit here." Vic whispered while placing her in between James and himself.

It wasn't long before the others surrounded them at their usual table for free period. It was a table that was a little towards the back - away from the more rowdy crowd. The librarian never really had a calm with them - they mostly stayed quiet. So they were left to their own devices.

Angela smiled slightly as she softly put the books on the table in front of her. "Did I tell you how much I dislike AP Calc?" Her nose scrunched unhappily as she heaved a sigh and flopped down in the chair across from Loveless. "I think I'm going to play stupid."

"Really?" Clair snickered quietly. "You have to play?"

Angela faked a glare. "Hey!" She crumpled up a blank sheet of paper - that she snatched from Eric's notebook - and tossed at Claire. "I will tell Quil all of your secrets." Her eyes shimmered brightly. "Every single one of them."

"No!" Claire gasped. "I'll tell Jacob what happened last summer!"

Angela's eyes widened. "You said you didn't see anything!"

Claire blinked sweetly and shrugged innocently. "I do not know what you are talking about." Both girls giggled softly and turned towards the other. "You okay." Claire questioned gently.

Loveless swallowed softly. She pushed herself up into a sitting position. She gave the girls across from her a half shrug. "Not sure." Her nose scrunched unhappily. "I think I'm going to call it a day and go home." Her hands cradled her stomach gently. "Probably just a stomach bug or something."

"Come on," James coaxed. "i'll take her to the nurse." Her grabbed he books while wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Not feeling well?"

Loveless didn't bother to answer right away. "Tummy feels funny - off." Her voice was gentle like a feather. She sniffed lightly. "Don't feel good."

"You are probably still not feeling well after blacking-out yesterday." James squeezed her shoulders and steered her towards the nurses office. "I knew you should have just stayed home and rested." He heaved a small quiet sigh. "I don't like when you push yourself."

Loveless smiled softly. "I thought I was okay this morning." A soft sigh fell from her lips. "I thought I was okay." Her brows furrowed as she chewed on her lower lip. _Or did I think I was okay because I was with Paul?_ She closed her eyes - complete faith that James would keep her safe. _I need to stop. I can't do this to either of us._

Stay strong my little firefly.

A warmth curled in her lower belly as the voice from last night surged through her mind once more. _I'm going crazy._ There was no other way to describe the warm and secure feeling that wrapped around her when the voice spoke through her mind. It was the same feelings she got when James and Vic were with her. A deep seeded love and protection. It was the same with Paul . . ._ Stop!_ She didn't need to think about him. "We are still planning to go to Paris and Korea and Irland, and all those other places . . .right?"

"Of course . . ." James trailed off slowly. "As long as that is what you want." He smiled reassuringly. "You will finish school before your birthday." He glanced down at the brunette in his arms. A soft loving smile covered his lips. "I do like the curls baby."

Loveless nodded. _Paul likes them too._ She held back a flinch. "I do want to travel after I turn eighteen."

"Well you have . . . about," James trailed off once more as he calculated the remaining days. "It was four months when you left and came here." He squeezed her shoulder. "You've been here two weeks tomorrow. So a little over three and a half months."

She nodded slowly, brown curls swaying softly.

"Oh deary, is everyone okay?" Her soft and soothing voice washed over the couple as they stepped into the Nurse's Room. "How can I help?"

James smiled. "She hasn't been feeling good since she got to school. It's our free period. I wanted to make sure she got her fine."

The elderly nurse smiled. "Very sweet of you. Come on darlin'." She ushered Loveless forward and towards one of the sick rooms. "Would you like to lay down for a little while and then see how you feel?" She rubbed a soothing hand up and down the younger's back. "Or would you like me to call one of your parents."

"My parents." Loveless whispered.

The woman smiled sweetly. "Okay, I'll go call and see who can come and pick you up."

A cold line shot up Loveless' spine. And that was when she knew something was considerably wrong. She had told the woman okay. Was going to let her call her _brother_ - asumming it was her father and she said nothing. Loveless blinked a few times. She had to be sick.

"Okay darlin' your father should be here in a few."

Loveless' brows furrowed. _Her father?_ Did she mean her brother? Sam. Was Sam coming to get her? She groaned at the lukewarm feeling that settled over her. Why did she feel so run down.

"Just take a sit down on that little cot over there, okay?" She soothed gently while helping Loveless. "You just close your eyes and drown everything out."

Loveless nodded slowly. Fast movement made her dizzy. What the hell was going? Her head throbbed low and deep like a steady base drum. Her skin felt on fire and submerged under water all at the same time. Millions of tiny little pinpricks walked across her skin - not painful just enough to be uncomfortable. She swallowed hard and focused on the ocean at La Push - letting it pull her away.

"Nicole?"

Her brows furrowed. A slight whimper lodged in the back of her throat as she shifted on the cot like bed.

"Sweetheart?"

She flinched as a searing heat came into contact with her skin. Loveless forced her eyes open - blurry vision. She blinked repeatedly.

"Don't strain yourself darlin'." The elder woman cooed. "She had to have a young man help her to the Nurse's Room." She smiled softly. "You might have to carry her - which shouldn't be much trouble. You do seem a bit young to be her father, Mr. Uley."

Sam coughed slightly and jerked his hand away from Loveless' forehead. He needed to get her to Paul. It seemed to be part imprint connection and something else. Something to do with what she was on her _mother's_ side. "I'm her brother." Sam grimaced out a smile.

"Oh Deary! I am so sorry!" A soft blush stole the elder woman's cheeks. "Forgive me. I didn't really delve in while looking at her file at looked under Parent/Guardian and just assumed." She smiled.

Sam smiled softly. "It's no problem." He bobbed his head slightly and leaned down to pick her up. Sam cradled her in his arms. His wolf purred softly - a deep vibration settling in his chest as he held Loveless. His wolf was trying to sooth the imprint of his Beta. It was trying to soothe his little sister. Sam heaved a small sigh and looked up at the elder woman. "Do I need to sign anything", He really should have thought of that before lifting her.

"Oh no no." The elder woman smiled sweetly. "You just take your little sister home and make sure she gets plenty of rest and stays hydrated."

Sam nodded in understanding. "thank you, she won't be at school tomorrow."

"That is fine, just get her better." The elderly lady smiled sweetly ass he held the door open for the two. "Have a good rest of the day."


	27. 26: Falling Deeper

Also remember this story is **RATED M** _FOR A_ **REASON** - IT IS **ADULT THEMED** _ANYTHING_ **GOES**.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking through mind-link<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

**NOTE**|| For name pronunciation look back at chapter 20 || Review! Comment! Follow! Subscribe! Thank You! || Snapshickles! 183 SUBBIES!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap<em>**

Sam nodded in understanding. "thank you, she won't be at school tomorrow."

"That is fine, just get her better." The elderly lady smiled sweetly ass he held the door open for the two. "Have a good rest of the day."

. . .

.

**Twenty-Six**

Loveless groaned and bit her lower lip to keep from whimpering as she jerked every few seconds. She'd had to switched directions to keep from hitting her head against the glass card window. She wrapped her arms around herself. Loveless couldn't get warm for anything. It wasn't fair at this point.

Sam glared at the road ahead of him to keep from growling. His wolf had - very easily, almost too easily - become very protective over his little sister. And Sam didn't believe for one minute the affection and protection that he wanted to give her had anything to do with Loveless being the Alpha's Mate. He was to blame in the long run. He was the reason she was scarred - mentally, emotionally, and physically. Sam swallowed hard as his vision blurred for a moment.

Loveless whimpered once more and curled up away from the window. Cold. It was very cold.

"I know. I'm sorry . . ." Sam wanted to say her name. Give her a real reason not to hate that unfortunate name her mother had given her. Wanted to let her know, that just because her name meant one thing did not for one second mean she had to fellow that order. She could be anyone. And by God's Grace, she was loved. By Him.

Paul loved her too, would make sure she knew how much . . . given time.

"How much longer?" Loveless whispered about the hum of the engine.

Sam winced. "Not much Honey." He chewed on his lower lip. He let his hand hesitate in the air for a few before finally placing the hand over her shoulders. He dragged her against his side. Sam's shoulders tightened as he waited for the other to push him away. Nothing happened.

"Thanks." She shoved out as she did her best not to cuddle against his warmth. He was hot . . . Not Paul hot, but it was better than feeling as numb as she currently did.

Sam rubbed his free hand up and down her arm. "Emmy, she, made you some soup. Potato soup." He licked his lips nervously. He didn't know how to act around her. "It's not special or anything. She some water, potatoes, salt and pepper . . . maybe a little butter." Sam rubbed her arm once more. "But it should help settle your stomach."

"Okay." She felt small. Insignificant almost. A speck in the ginormous world. Nothing real special. She didn't like that feeling. She curled herself tighter towards Sam and breathed in slowly. He smelled like Paul. Fresh water, warm soil and the forest. She groaned quietly, Loveless twitched at the dark tempting heat that curled around her.

"Come on Honey," He cooed softly. "Let's get you inside." Sam whispered. A tingle shot up his spine at the cold touch from Loveless. She was too cold. How could she possibly have the native genes in her. Sam heaved a small sigh and hugged her tighter. He needed to get a hold of Paul.

Paul. Loveless heaved a soft breath and curled against the male picking her up. She wanted Paul. She pushed her cold nose against his thick neck. Where was Paul. Loveless held back a whimper and pushed herself closer. Why couldn't she get warm? Where was Paul?

"Emmy," Sam murmured softly as he walked through the door.

She came to a jolting stop before him. Her eyes wide and fretful. "Sam! I have that appointment." Her hands cradled her stomach. Emily chewed on her lower lip.

"Crap." Sam's shoulders sagged. They'd been trying for so long. He looked down at the girl in his arms. "I-"

"I'll take her." Paul announced as he came through the not completely closed door. He held out his arms. "You have an appointment with the doc and your husband has one with a realtor in Port." His dark eyes connected with Sam's. "We could all use the money." He held his arms out once more. "Hand over the imprint and get the hell out of here." Paul smirked. "Both of you."

Emily smiled. She clutched his bicep as she leaned up - Paul leaning down - to place a chaste kiss on his cheek. "You're a good alpha." She winked. "I have soup for her already made. . ." She twisted around to glance at Paul once more. "Are you staying here?"

"I . . ." He grimaced. "I have a couple things that I need to finish in the office. "She'll come with me."

Emily smiled. "Okay, maybe it will get you moving on fixing the rest of the house." She winked once more. Emily laughed softly while grabbing her purse. "Let's go Sam. You can drop me off."

"I'll have one of the other's come by and get the food - and anything else she might need. Between now and then." Paul spoke softly and he stared down at the beautiful woman in his arms. He pulled her closer and nuzzled against her cheek. His heart stuttered in his chest, thudding to a stop. She wasn't supposed to get sick.

Paul was holding her. Loveless heaved a small sigh and nestled closer. She searched for her energy. Loveless didn't need a lot. Just enough for her to wind her arms around his shoulders. She needed to be closer. As close as he would let her. A sigh fell from her supple lips as her nose flattened against his neck. Perfect.

"Hey baby." He mumbled against her ear as he felt her shifting closer. A smile broke out across his lips. He was hopeless. Paul moved slowly as he left the Uley Residence and moved towards his own house at the end of cul-de-sac. He'd call for Embry or Quil later. At this very moment, Loveless was all that mattered. "You okay?"

She puffed out a soft breath. "Feeling a little better." Her nose scrunched cutely. "I didn't feel good at school." Loveless let her muscles relax. He'd keep her safe. She was going to ignore the _better than Vic or James could_ that seemed to silently be tact at the end. Ignoring, she said. "Where did Mom go?" Her voice soft and almost undecipherable.

"Mom?" Paul questioned, confusion laced in voice. His brows furrowed. Was she sick? Delusional? He couldn't tell. His temperature ran to high. He wouldn't be able to tell. Maybe he needed to call Seth instead and get Sue to come with him.

Loveless let her cheek rub against his shoulder as she nodded. "Said she made potato soup." Voice slurring as she closed her eyes. She needed to sleep a little bit more. So warm.

"Sou . . ." Paul stopped mid stride up the pathway to his house. _She made soup? She's talking about Emily._ A soft smile covered his lips. She did like both Sam and Emily - just too scared to show it. "Yeah, Mom made you some potato soup." His chest rumbled softly against her side. "I'll get one of the guys to get some for you."

"Okay . . .Later." She sniffled. "Want to sleep." She curled herself tightly around him and breathed in. He smelled good. Pine needles, rain, and sun. How as it possible to smell like the sun? And spice. There was a spice that seemed hidden under the earthy smell - that had to be Paul's, his personal scent.

. . .

Paul stared down at the tiny woman curled up on his couch. He needed to get a bed. And pillows. Sheets. Blankets. And whatever else that was needed to make a bed comfortable to sleep in. Not that he thought she'd ever stay in his house again. But God . . . a man could dream. Dream of waking to her sleeping face on the bed beside him. Curled against him, protectively hidden under his arm.

He swallowed hard and turned from the scene that the images were taunting him with. A life he might never have. She seemed hell bent on leaving La Push. Paul's hands curled into fists. He couldn't. Yes, Paul would let Loveless leave. Never tell her of their connection. Never cement their connection so that she could walk away and live her life. Even if it killed him. He breathed out a shaky breath. He was willing to weaken, pass the alpha to Jacob, or Jared, or Sam. Let it go and fade into an omega to make her happy.

Paul breathed in deeply, taking in how her scent. She calmed his wolf. Calmed him. It had been a very long time since he had last felt the anger that coiled within him from childhood. Paul had never been able to let it go, and it seemed to grow more with each passing day. And he knew being an alpha wolf didn't help. Didn't hinder either . . . though.

He moved quickly up the stairs and towards the back corner and into the office and grabbed the papers, binders, pens, and calculator he needed. Paul stepped quietly - keeping his usually booming thuds to a dull thud - as he walked back into the living room. He grunted quietly as he lowered himself onto the ground in front of the couch - if he twisted tot he right, Paul could stare at Loveless. Not that he would. He needed to crunch numbers and make sure that everyone got paid on time.

He wasn't broke. Not by any means. The man his mother had married - in between the marriage to his father and the re-marriage to the bastard for a second time - had been abundantly rich. Paul and laughed so hard that day. His mother had been under the impression she was going to get all of his money when the man finally croaked. It had surprised Paul - immensely - that everything had been left to him. Apparently the man knew what kind of _mother_ and _wife_ she really was. She'd turned more than _just _abusive after than.

Paul shook his head. He didn't need those memories - nightmares. He heaved a small sigh before breathing in deeply. He let his imprints scent wash over him and take the tension from his shoulders. Paul spread the papers out in front of him and began to work quietly.

. . .

Loveless groaned as she twisted around. She blinked softly before letting her eyes fall shut once more. Did she have to wake up? She felt safe and warm. And it smelled really good. Her brows furrowed as she twisted to her right, letting her shoulder and hip keep her from tipping backwards or forwards. Loveless opened her eyes once more and blinked. _Paul?_

Her brows furrowed more as she tried to focus. Why was she with Paul again? Loveless' eyes widened. Had she really called Emily Mom? She breathed out, finding it hard to breath back in. Her vision blurred once more before she focused on Paul. He didn't know she was awake. A slow smile curved on her lips as she watched him.

All she could catch as a profile. But he looked damn adorable. He was hunched over the papers - on the low rise coffee table in front of him. His right hand held a pen and his other seemed to be tapping lightly on a - calculator?- she couldn't tell over his shoulder. His lower lip was pushed out slightly as he moved closer to the papers. Damn adorable.

Loveless cleared her throat as she shifted once more. A shiver tingled down her spine as their eyes connected. His eyes were such a beautiful brown. "Hi." She whispered into the silent room.

"Are you feeling better?" Paul rushed out as he twisted to face her. "Hungry?" His brows furrowed. "Do you need a glass of water?" Paul studied the woman. "Are you nauseous? Do you need a doctor?" He didn't know what to ask, so he asked it all. He'd never had to deal with this. His little sister never got sick - at least from what he knew. And if Paul was being honest, she still lived with their grandparents - so he didn't really know.

He was totally babbling. Loveless tamped down the part of her that wanted to squeal like a fan girl. "I'm okay." She pushed herself of and tried above all else to ignore the hands that hovered around her shoulders. Loveless didn't know what was worse - ignoring the hands or doing her best not to fall into them. The later was more tempting. "Bathroom?"

"Yeah . . ." Paul grimaced and stood. "Please remember I don't have women in the house."

A part of her, that had been restless since she met Paul settled. _He doesn't have women over . . ._ She liked that idea. Really liked that idea. Loveless giggled softly as she let the giddy feeling take over. "Okay." The smile stayed in place as Paul took her hand and walked her towards the bathroom - guiding her.

"Okay, I'll be in the living room if you need me." Paul smiled and walked away. He hurried into the kitchen and moved towards the stove. He'd kept of the eye on low - as Emily had instructed. Cutting it off he set it to the side to let them both cool. Paul pulled a bowl from the only cabinet that housed dishes - two plates, three bowl, and maybe five cups . . . He hadn't really counted lately. He set the bowl on the counter and grabbed one of only two spoons that he had. Paul wanted to be ready encase she was hungry.

Loveless breathed out a soft sigh as she walked back into the living room. She was feeling better. A soft smile covered her lips as she saw Paul, once again hunched over the low rise coffee table. "Wouldn't it be easier to work at the kitchen table?" Her brows furrowed. He seemed too big of a man to be sitting at what she - and everyone else - would consider a kiddy table.

"Don't have one." Paul muttered as he finished writing out the numbers for this month's end quota.

She blinked. "Oh . . . Sorry."

"Don't be." Paul forced a smile. He already knew his house was inadequate in every way, there was no need to make her feel uncomfortable. "It's just me." He supplied as a reason. "I never saw a real reason to furnish it." _Until now._

Loveless nodded. That was understandable. "Is it a big house?" Yes. Loveless Nicole Uley was making small tal- _Uley?_ She blinked a few timed - stupidly. Had she really just referred to herself as a Uley?

"I guess." Paul frowned. "I'm not sure." Paul knew the house was shit. "It's kinda shit." His eyes widened. "Sorry!" Paul held back a whimper. What if she didn't like cursing. What if she was offended. What if she never wanted to see him again. What if-

She giggled softly and waved him off. "It's fine." Her dark blue eyes sparkled. "I've said worse."

"Yeah?" Paul laughed. He could feel another round of 2o questions coming. He shrugged. "But really." He grimaced once more. "It is. I haven't taken care of it like I should."

It was true. It was a two story run-down house. It wasn't even an old house. They had built all of the houses together. The only difference being . . . the other wolves had taken care of theirs.

Yeah, he could have done the repairs. Paul did work in full time construction. Fixed it up and made it look the best. But he didn't feel the need. Who was he trying to impress? No one. So, therefore, there was absolutely no need to fix up the house. The others had offered to help, Paul refused.

The porch was a fall-through waiting to happen. So, essentially, it was a good thing that Loveless was out when he brought her here. Picking her up mid stride and walking up the stairs would have been entertaining and hard to explain. Though, the look of the house might have kept her out altogether. The railing for the front and back porch was a complete joke.

The flooring in the living room and kitchen were starting to warp - to was real wood, that he hadn't taken care of - not beyond repair but damn near close. The stairs leading to the upstairs were going to start sagging in all places if he didn't reinforce them soon. They had to be taken three at a time - which was no problem for Paul, however, if anyone else wanted to climb them . . . They were fucked. All of the wooden floors needed to be treated, sanded, and waxed.

The guestroom on the ground floor was empty and spider worthy, if they hadn't created a colony already. It was basic, a nice size. All wooden floor with a soft pale white and a - what could be - nice bay window. The second and third guestrooms on the second floor were atrocious at best. He hadn't stepped foot in those since they finished making the house. And the master bedroom - second floor - was a paradise from hell.

The bathroom of the ground floor was simple. A walk-in tiled - Paul wasn't the type of guy to have a shower/bath combo -shower with a blurry frosted glass slide door. A simple white toilet and a white single held up by dark wooden cabinets. There was a built in closet that was bare - maybe a towel or two. The guest bathrooms on the second floor were the same. The master bathroom wasn't completed. He hadn't known what he wanted in there when they started, so it was left unfinished. There was a full bathroom - located in the guest bedroom, and a half bath that connected with the laundry room.

Paul usually didn't go further than the frumpy - but beyond cozy - leather couch in the living room. A living room equipped with a 60" Samsung - LCD - Smart - HDTV - flat screen TV - which was mounted on the wall and encase in shelves. The shelves were a deep honeyed brown - he'd built the set to match the one he'd seen in the IKEA magazine at Sam's.

Emily had been looking though furniture for her and Sam's house .

It was from the _BILLY collection_. A bookcase combination included with TV bench. But since it had been made personally, the bottom bench had been built up a little. It was used to house the Blue-Ray player, Xbox 360 with live connect, Wii, and surround sound box - all cords done through the wall and up to hook into the TV giving it a clean look. The shelves on either sides of the TV housed all DVD's, CD's, and games.

It was his area. His _man cave_ as Emily called it.

But other than that - the house was shit.

He slept on the couch. The kitchen was connected to the living room in an open concept, and there was a bathroom down stairs - therefore going on the second floor was . . . Unneeded. Unless he needed to go into the office. He still couldn't understand what had made him think an office on the second floor was a good idea . . . Paul still didn't understand.

So in conclusion, the house was shit. All except the living.

He shrugged as he thought about the floor plan he had used to construct the house - with the help of the other wolves of course. "There are three guest rooms and a master room. Five full baths and a half bath." Paul's brows furrowed as he shrugged. "The living room and kitchen - I wanted an open concept."

"Wow."

He swallowed and licked his dry lips. "There is a laundry room - connected with the half bath and the door for out-back." His nose twitched lightly. Paul grimaced out another smile. "The stairs by the front door lead upstairs. The master bedroom and two guestrooms are there. Plus the library and the office - two in one."

"This place is huge." She whispered while following him towards the kitchen.

Paul nodded. There was a part of him at one time . . . "I had wanted my little sister to live here with me." His voice was petal soft as he stared at the white ceramic bowl in his hands. Paul reached for the spoon and began to fill the bowl.

"Why . . ." She trailed off. Was it okay to ask that question?

Paul breathed out slowly and let the tension drain from him. "I realised though . . . She was better with our grandparents." His nose twitched as he fought back a whine. "They were able to give her everything she would need to grow up with love and affection." Paul let out a slow breath. "I was still very angry."

"It's okay." Loveless moved closer and placed her hands on his back. A shock trembled through her system at the sudden zing of warmth. "You did what was right for her." Her voice was gentle and soothing. "You paid more attention to what she needed than your own selfish needs." A sad smile covered her lips. If only her parents had done that. "A child could not ask for a better brother."

Paul turned slowly, bowl in one hand - spoon in the other. "Really?" He swallowed hard and fought the lump that stuck in his throat. He'd never been told that before. Guaranteed, he still called her every other night and they texted constantly. "I guess." He brushed it off. "I still talk to her - all the time."

"That's good." Loveless smiled and wiggled her fingers. She was a little hungry, Loveless could eat. "It would have been bad if you didn't."

Paul chuckled. "I don't believe I would have been able too." His dark chocolate eyes sparkled. "I have a deep seeded feeling that Erica would have tracked me down." He laughed this time.

"Erica?" She hedged while moving to sit at the low rise coffee table in the living room. "Is that your sister's name?" She blinked slowly and held back a moan as the heated soup slid down her throat. _Damn, this is good._ There was a big chance she could live off of this soup and apple pie.

He nodded and ran a hand through his short hair. "Yeah." He smiled widely and moved towards the entertainment center. He wasn't sentimental. He never had a reason to be. But that didn't mean he didn't have pictures. Though, there was only two. Picked up one and brought it closer as Paul lowered himself down onto the floor beside her. "Shew as the spitting image of mom."

"Beautiful." She whispered as she took the picture frame. "I never would have picture a blonde though." A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "You would have been an ugly blonde." A giggle slipped past her lips.

Paul snorted. Now that he agreed with. He glanced at the picture once more. Her face was soft and somewhat heart shaped. Dark and long curly blond hair gathered around her - much like a halo. Her eyes were large and doe shaped - dark chocolate. And bow shaped somewhat supple lips. She was tall - not as tall as him.

"I bet she's a knock out." Loveless hedged. She wanted to know more. "Heart breaker? Just like her brother?"

Paul chuckled softly while shaking her head. "I . . ." There was no way to lie - not to his imprint. "I used to be."

"Not any more." There was something very self satisfying about that. Loveless looked down at her nearly empty bowl. "That's good," she muttered softly - hoping against hope he wouldn't hear her.

Paul coughed as he stood to hide the smirk that split his lips. "Yep, cleaned up my act around the time Sam and I really got into construction." He ran a hand through his hair. "Not that my house . . ."

"Can I see the house?" Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him. He was so tall, worse from this angle. "I know you told me it's not finished but . . ." Loveless bit her lower lip. Why did she feel the need to know everything about him?

* * *

><p>Okay? What did you think. I have atleast 4,000 words here as an apology for taking so long.<p> 


	28. 27: Paul Lahota's House

Also remember this story is **RATED M** _FOR A_ **REASON** - IT IS **ADULT THEMED** _ANYTHING_ **GOES**.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking through mind-link<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

**NOTE**|| For name pronunciation look back at chapter 20 || Review! Comment! Follow! Subscribe! Thank You! || Snapshickles! 183 SUBBIES!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap<em>**

"Can I see the house?" Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him. He was so tall, worse from this angle. "I know you told me it's not finished but . . ." Loveless bit her lower lip. Why did she feel the need to know everything about him?

. . .

**Twenty - Seven**

She licked her lower lip and forced her eyes away from his. She was going to drown in them, and then where would she be. A pile of goo all of his wooden floor, that's where. Loveless breathed in. "It's okay . . . You were busy with the papers on the coffee table."

She was giving him a way out. They both knew it.

Would he take it?

"I'd have to carry you?" Paul blurted out. He didn't like the idea of her giving him an out. Paul wanted her to know that she could depend on him above everyone else on this earth. He was the one that could and would go to the ends of the spirit world and back for her. He didn't need an out.

Loveless frowned. _Carry me?_ Her brows furrowed as she stared at him. His eyes were doing that thing again- _Oh my gah! Focus!_ But his eyes. Loveless bit her tongue to get her mind to re-align correctly. "Why would you have to . . ." Her cheeks tinged a deep red. "Carry me?"

"The flooring." Paul held back a flinched and looked at anything but her. His own mate and he couldn't give her the home she would need let alone even want. "I've been neglecting." He breathed out and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't care enough to pay attention to what was happening in the house. It had been him for so long. And with the anger . . . Paul broke more things than he ever fixed.

She nodded. Dark hair swaying around her. "Okay." Her eyes widened as her heart up-ticked. Did she really just? Just? Her mind was so on vacation as was her brain to mouth filter.

"Okay." Paul moved forward. He wasn't going to give her a chance to back out. He hadn't been able to be that close to her in a while with her awake. His jaw tightened as he tried to fight his nervousness. Paul moved to stand in front of her before crouching. A smirk formed on his lips. "When was the last time you had a piggy-back ride?"

A blush formed on her cheeks as she stared at his shirt covered broad shoulders. With a dry swallow, Loveless leaned forward and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. _Don't make it awkward!_ She licked her lips and bent her knees. She did her best to stop the tremble that tingled up her spine and the surge of warmth that bubbled low in her belly as he wrapped his warm hands around her thighs.

"Ready?" Paul's voice rumbled softly as he spoke to the woman behind him.

Loveless nodded before laying her head down on his shoulder. "Where to first."

"I'll ghost over the bottom floor," Paul answered. "We I started building this house . . . I wanted an open concept for the living room and kitchen."

She hummed softly as she listened to him. Cerulean eyes relaxed as she took in the picture before her.

They stood in front of the entrance to the house - the living room. To her right was the couch, coffee table, and TV. Along the wall with the door ran a large bay window. Across from the window was the open concept kitchen. The wall with the tv also held the stove with counter space on each side. On the right side of the stove was a double oven and pantry. The wall in front of her - for the kitchen - housed the double fridge with a long expanse of counter space - with a double sink - that met the side of the stove. There was a long island in the middle of the kitchen. One side was a word space with a sink and the other side was a bar-stool seating area.

"Not much."

Loveless tilted her head. "It could be beautiful with some more love." She shifted her chin on his shoulder as she took the room in once more. "You should get a real dining table though."

"Yeah?" Paul asked. He could do that. "I'm not really good at the whole picking everything out." He gave a slight shrug, doing his best not to jostle her. "I can build a home and make sure the furnishings match - but I can't do all the other stuff to make it look like a home."

The brunette bit her lower lip to keep from blurting out that she would be happy to help. "Keep going."

Paul moved towards the long hallway to his left. He stopped at the first door to his right. "This is the laundry room with a half bath. The door leads out the back of the house." He pulled the door to and moved to the door on his left. "This is the downstairs bedroom with full bath." Paul pulled the door closed. "The last door is the guest bathroom."

"This place really is huge." She muttered under her breath, lips close to his ear. "Going upstairs now?"

The wolf nodded as he twisted around and headed away from the hallway and towards the stairs. They were off to the side a couple feet from the door leading out front. Paul's brows furrowed as he looked carefully at each step before he took them. There was no way he was going to chance whether the step would hold them both up. "This is the master bedroom."

"Okay?" She whispered once more. Her dark cerulean eyes flitted back and forth. "Where is the bed?" A soft giggle slipped passed her lips at the absurdity. "Don't you sleep up here?"

Paul shook his head and tightened his grip on her thighs as she giggled once more. "Hold on." Paul commented as he jostled her slightly - lifting her into the air as he laced his hands together under her. "Still okay?" He wasn't going to take a chance of making her uncomfortable.

"Sure." Loveless whispered out. She was 100 percent sure her voice would have cracked if she'd spoken up. And her mind was going to be stuck on the heated hands now cupping her bottom for the rest of the day. _I wonder if I still feel them when he puts me down . . ._ Loveless gulped. Out of the gutter! She breathed in deeply, immediately calmed by his scent. "So?"

Paul smiled. "No, not really." He would have shrugged, but his mind and body was slightly preoccupied. And thankfully she was so far back to see how his body was choosing to react at this very moment. "Again, not very good at that type of shopping."

"I could help." Her eyes widened as the words fell from her lips without her permission. _Can't take them back now._ Not that she would. _I'm choosing to ignore that statement._ She was not okay with the fact that her body seemed to be against her when he was around. It wouldn't be so bad if she wouldn't ignore the call towards him. _I'm going to ignore that statement too._ She wouldn't be able to do that for much longer.

He stopped in his tracks. Paul wanted so bad to look at her. To read the facial expressions that flashed across her face. To know if she had meant to offer help or not. Paul sure as hell hoped she had. "Really?

"Yes." _No backing out now._ Loveless swallowed and tried to keep her heart from hitting him in the back. A cool tingling sensation prickled up her spine. Loveless blinked. What was she doing? Hadn't she decided to stay away from him? Her nose scrunched. There was a pull, though, something that kept dragging her back to him.

Paul took slow movements through the master bedroom as he headed back out and down the hallway. "I'd like that. The only reason I haven't got Erica to visit yet is because of the condition of the house." His voice was a soft murmur as he spoke to Loveless.

"We have to get the master bathroom shower working." She giggled before smacking him on the shoulder. "What kind of man has a tiled shower that can fit at least seven people in it, but doesn't use it?" She gasped in horror. "You have three different faucets!"

He chuckled, the wolf wagging his tail happily. "The top one is called a waterfall shower head."

"Sweet sugarplums." She groaned, a tingling sensation started in her toes and moved upward as she imagined the hot water. "I bet it is the best damn shower in the world."

Paul smirked. "It was when I installed it." He opened the next door with ease. "Hasn't been used in a little while though." Paul stepped inside and turned slowly to give her a full view.

"This is a library." Her eyes widened as she stared. "All the books."

His head tilted to the side as he tried to sneak a glance at her. "You like to read?"

"Love to read." She smiled at her fond memories at the library where she used to live. It had been an escape for her when she couldn't be protected by James and Vic. "Books are a good way to escape from reality." Loveless grinned and laid her chin back down on Paul's shoulder. "They can teach you many things too." Her blue eyes shimmered as they honeyed over with warmth. "I loved reading American Literature books the most."

Paul had absolutely no idea what that was, but he'd either stumble his way through it. Or he'd end up at the library while she was in school to learn it. "Erica likes books." He glanced around the library slash study. "I had built it somewhat for her. I have quite a few books." _Held up in storage at Sam's._

"Where are they?" Loveless questioned with a giggle.

He smiled and jostled her around as he shrugged. Paul pulled the door closed behind them. He stopped halfway back towards the stairs case where a hallway to his right was positioned. "Two more bedrooms with bathrooms and closets."

"This house is huge." Loveless whispered, head resting on Paul's shoulder. She breathed out a soft sigh as the taller's heat seeped through the back of his shirt and into her. The chill that normally fluttered across her skin and numbed her bones seemed to have dissipated.

Paul nodded. "Some part of me wanted a huge family to fill this house." His voice was a deep rumble in his chest. Heart aching as he shed light on the secret he kept hidden from the pack. From everyone. And at most times, himself. Paul's heart squeezed. What if she laughed at him. He swallowed hard as he moved back down the stairs and to the living room once more.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and sincere as she shifted into a different position back on the couch. "It really is a lovely floor plan." Loveless smiled and breathed out. She felt relaxed. relaxed to her core. She'd never felt this way. It was different, good.

He used the edge of the couch to lower his body to the floor. He grunted slightly as he let his back rest against the front of the couch. Paul stayed quiet for a few moments. "Would you?"

"Huh?" She blinked easily, sort of dazed. "What?"

Paul turned to look at the woman - his mate - sitting on his couch. He wanted to keep her there. Wanted her everywhere in his home. Their home. "Would you help me get the house . . . in order?"

"Yes." She smiled. The tugging in her chest became insistent. She leaned closer to the male sitting on the floor. "I would like that. You need to get a hold of your sister and see what her favorite colors are." Loveless grinned at the confused look she received. "So when we decorate a room for her, it will be more personalized."

He nodded, his wolf turning circles around the couch. "We . . . I'd like that." He swallowed, hoping she wouldn't read into the slip up too much.

"You're sister will like it too." She grinned widely. With a soft sigh, Loveless leaned back against the couch, hands laced together over her stomach.

Paul let his eyes rake over the woman over a second. "Are you feeling bad? Did you exert yourself too much?" His brows furrowed as he stared at her. "Do I need to call Emily?"

"You carried me around your house." She grinned and let out a soft giggle. "I'm fine. I feel completely relaxed." Her head tilted back against the couch. The sound of the clock ticking and the wind howling through the trees calmed her even more. "I could really get used to this."

Paul glanced at her. His heart stopped quickly in his chest. "Get used to what?"

"The quiet." She whispered, not wanting to break the easy spell that had fallen over them. "It's so peaceful." She hummed quietly. "What time is it?" Loveless' brows furrowed as she finally picked her head up. How much time had passed.

He chuckled softly and looked at the iPhone that rested on the low rise coffee table. "A little after four." He swallowed easy and breathed in deeply. Taking in the sent of his mate. The calmed and relaxed scent of his mate. It did things to his wolf. _So this is what they feel._ Paul had always wondered, had tried to understand, what Jared and Sam had meant when they talked about their imprints. Now he knew. The description didn't do it justice.

"When do you want to start?" Her nose twitched. Why did she feel the need to be around him so much?

Paul glanced up at her once more. "This weekend?" His lips pursed. "It will give me time to get a better foundation set in once more." He stood slowly. "I'll get some of the guys to come and help, that way you can walk around and not have to worry about your steps."

"You don't like carrying me around?"

He blinked. A slow smile broke across his lips. She was teasing him. "I don't mind." His grin turned wicked as he stared down at her. "But it might make things a little difficult in the long run." Goose-flesh fluttered over his skin at the flirty smile she sent him. _God. _She was amazing.

"I'll see you sweat." Loveless winked. She wasn't sure what had come over her. She felt so at ease. As if she was able to be the person she truly was. The person she only let come out around James and Vic. Loveless gazed imploringly at the male standing above her.

Paul chuckled and held out his hand. "Come on. Emily should be home." He smiled easily and pulled her towards him. "She's most likely worked herself into a tizzy worrying about you."

"Yeah?" Loveless held back a giggle. She had never thought about someone as strong as he was saying the word tizzy. A giggle bubbled in the back of her throat. Paul was different. A smile quirked on her lips. She Loveless liked that. "Okay, are you going to be coming over for dinner?"

He nodded. Heart and wolf soaring at the thought that she wanted him around. She was slowly making her way closer to him. "Sure." He continued to hold her hand as he closed the door to his house and moved down the way towards Emily and Sam's house. "Let's go."


	29. 28: Port Angeles

Also remember this story is **RATED M** _FOR A_ **REASON** - IT IS **ADULT THEMED** _ANYTHING_ **GOES**.

Notes  
>1.<em><strong> Bold and Italic<strong>_ - alpha orders  
>2. <strong>*Bold*<strong> - inner wolf  
>3. <em>Italic<em> - thinking  
>4. Talking through mind-link<em> - 'in italics with one apostrophe on each side'<em>

**NOTE**|| For name pronunciation look back at chapter 20 || Review! Comment! Follow! Subscribe! Thank You! || Snapshickles! 229 SUBBIES!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Recap<em>**

He nodded. Heart and wolf soaring at the thought that she wanted him around. She was slowly making her way closer to him. "Sure." He continued to hold her hand as he closed the door to his house and moved down the way towards Emily and Sam's house. "Let's go."

**Twenty - Eight**

Loveless smiled to herself as she stepped out of the shower. It had been a good evening. The day had sucked. She still wasn't sure where that feeling had come from. It had been so awful. And being around Paul had made it feel better.

That was even more strange than the feeling she got from EdWeird and BellaBitch.

Loveless shook her head, a shiver traveling down her spine as she wrapped a fleece blanket around her. Her bunny slipper covered feet shuffled across the floor as she moved towards the white chair by the window. She liked gazing at the stars while reading - it had nothing to do with the fact that she could see the forest . . . and Paul's house.

"Nicole?" Emily called out softly through the closed door. She knocked and waited for the other to answer. Emily twisted the knob and moved cautiously into the bedroom. "How are you feeling?" Her dark eyes moved carefully over the younger woman. "Was the food too much? Do you feel queasy?" Before Emily could stop herself, she reached forward and pressed the back of her hand to the younger's forehead.

Loveless froze. She blinked slowly as she looked up at the woman standing over her. Why did she have her hand on her forehead? Loveless' brows furrowed as she leaned away from Emily. "What are you doing?"

"I'm checking your temperature, honey." Emily smiled sweetly before taking a seat on the white foot-bench. "It's the easiest way to see if your temperature is higher or lower than mine." Her voice was petal soft, a gentle smile covered her lips. _Has no one done that before?_ Emily kept her frown hidden as she stared up at the younger woman. "What are you reading?"

Dark blue eyes stared intently at the brown eyes woman across from her. "It's _Count of Monte Cristo_, I've read it many times." Her voice was petal soft as she forced herself to stay neutral and keep from touching her own forehead. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to check on you." Emily smiled softly. Her eyes honeyed over with affection as she leaned forward and grasped Loveless' hand. "I wasn't here when Sam brought you home."

Loveless blinked. _She's upset that she wasn't here?_ Her brows furrowed as she stared down at their linked hands. This was different. Loveless wasn't used to this. No one had done this. Yes, Vic and James had been there for her . . . But it hadn't felt like this. "You made me soup."

"Yes, It was the recipe that my mother use to make for me." Emily smiled sweetly. "It always settled my tummy and soothed my throat." She squeezed Loveless' hand. Emily smiled. "I just wished I had been here."

Her breath was stolen from her lungs as the visions of Emily bringing her food and tucking her into bed. Loveless blinked repeatedly forcing the visions away. "The soup was good." She pulled her book closer to her; as if it could shield her emotions from others. "Thank you."

"No problem honey." Emily smiled widely, the scars on her face disappeared at the sheer force of her happiness. "Sam and I talked, we are going to let you stay home tomorrow." Her eyes sparkled. "Paul said that he would come over and spend the day with you." She paused for a second as her eyes twinkled. "As long as you still want too."

Loveless blinked and forced her cheeks to stay their natural color. But those traitorous cheeks were not with her, they were completely and utterly set against her. They lit up in a fiery red torrent. Loveless swallowed hard. "That . . . it would be okay." she avoided eye contact and did her best not to seem interested in what could happen.

"Okay," Emily did nothing to hide her smile. "He should like that." Her eyes twinkled happily. "He told me you were going to help him get the house back to its former glory?" Her smile widened. "So that Erica can come over and visit." Emily stood slowly. "It's been a while since I've seen her. I'm sure you two would get along well."

She nodded and focused on the stars outside the window. "Yeah?" She kept her voice even and flat as vision blurred, images of her and Erica laughing and talking. Goose-flesh traveled over her arms, she didn't need to get too attached. Loveless breathed out slowly. It was stupid to get attached. "I'm a little tired." Her voice was soft as she continued to look out the window.

"Okay sweetie." Emily knew an out when she heard one.

.

Loveless groaned and she shifted onto her side.

"Honey?" Emily whispered as she carded her fingers through the brunette's hair. She smiled softly as the other shifted closer to her.

She breathed out slowly and moved towards the heat that was radiating from the side. Loveless kept her eyes closed as she soaked in the affection. It was different. Loveless wasn't willing to admit that she liked it, let alone craved it. But she wasn't keen on ignoring it either.

"I made some more soup last night." Emily whispered softly as she let her nails run lightly over the younger's scalp. "That way you don't have to force your tummy to eat anything that might still be too strong for it." She smiled sweetly. Emily leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Loveless' forehead. She held her breath as the younger froze. "You have my number if anything goes wrong." She smiled widely. "You call me immediately."

Loveless nodded as a warm filling settled in her chest. "I will, but Paul wouldn't let anything go wrong." She blinked a few times - she was supposed to be keeping the mushy feelings to herself.

"I know honey." Emily grinned before taking her exit.

Loveless heaved a soft sigh and took Emily's exit as a sign to finally get out of bed. Not that she wanted. But there was this tug high in her chest that Paul was downstairs and waiting in the kitchen. Emily had said she cooked - she wouldn't let any of them go without food. She pushed the covers back and stood, a groan falling from her lips as she stretched.

.

She finished her bathroom duties quickly before deciding on her clothing. Buttery soft jean shorts and a sleeveless light blue and white Aztec design shirt. She opened her jewelry box and pulled out a teal colored anklet. Loveless smiled, she was going to go make up free today. She glanced at her hair, nose scrunching. Loveless licked her lower lip and shook her hair. Crazy curls.

"Hey."

Loveless paused for a moment, her heart ticking faster than before. She moved towards the door and twisted the knob. Her heart tripled in beat as she forced the blush to go away. "Hi Paul." Her voice was soft as she swallowed gently.

"I was wondering how you were feeling?" Paul let his eyes rake over the woman before him, assessing everything he could without touching her. "I didn't know if you wanted to go to a town over and look at home," his brows furrowed, "decor?"

She giggled at the way the word fell from his lips. Loveless nodded along with him. "Decor." She shook her head and twisted back around to grab a pair of white flip flops and her phone. Loveless wasn't going to need much else. She had a feeling he wouldn't let her lift a finger let alone pay for anything. But, James had gotten her one of the wallet and phone in ONE cases - so she had a few dollars and a credit card in there. "A town over?"

"Yeah, Port Angeles." Paul answered as he stepped down the stairs in front of her. "As long as you are up for it. We don't want you to over exert yourself." His wolf growled. They wouldn't allow it. Paul would carry her first.

Loveless hid her smile and grabbed an apple off the counter. "I will eat this on the way." She looked toward him for approval - the chord in her heart tugged as she waited for his answer.

"Are you sure?" Paul loved at her features. "I don't want you to get sick on the drive." His lips pursed. "Never mind, we'll take the truck."

She looked up, her dark blue eyes wide and curious. "What were you going to take?"

"The bike." Paul shrugged. He had wanted to know if she liked speed as much as his wolf did. But today was not the day to push it. "Maybe another time."

Her lips pursed as she thought about it. "I'd like to take the bike." She pushed out her lower lip and stared up at him imploringly. Loveless hadn't been on the back of a motor-bike in a long while. She'd always liked the feeling. "Can we?" She took a bite of the apple and chewed slowly, testing the waters. Good. Loveless swallowed and then took another bite.

"Are you sure?" Paul's eyes narrowed as he stared at her. "You are going to need to change your clothing." His dark brown eyes roved over her lithe form once more. All woman. His wolf purred softly in his chest. He watched her nod once more. "Okay, finish the apple first." Paul's dark eyes honeyed over as he watched her. "I'll go get the bike."

.

"So where a we going first?" Loveless swayed a little as she finally stood back on solid ground. A soft giggle fell from her lips as Paul squeezed her shoulders. Loveless tried to look at him from her position in front of him.

Paul fought back a wide smile. "They recently opened a _Pottery Barn_." His nose scrunched as he thought. Paul had never really come to Port Angeles looking for stuff for the house. He there were two good bars, a really good Bar & Grill, and an okay movie theater. That was as far as it went. But Paul had thought ahead. Yeah, Paul Lahota made plans.

"There should be a Bed, Bath, & Beyond." Paul steered her towards the little outdoor food place by the peer. "I tagged them in my phone." He moved her a little further before wrapping an arm around her shoulders - tucking her against his side as they moved towards the boardwalk. "Though you might want to do this first?"

Loveless looked around. There were cute little stands with games and stuffed animal prizes. A couple huts with corn dogs, funnel cakes, and hot dogs. There was a 'Test your Strength' game and 'Shoot the Duck' game. Her dark blue eyes flitted around the area. She could see further down from where they stood, a line of clothing huts met towards the end of the peer.

"That okay?" Paul murmured as he kept her tucked against his side. She didn't seem to really like people. Paul didn't want to set her off or make her uncomfortable. He didn't want to take a chance and ruin the atmosphere that settled around them.

Loveless stopped as something caught her eye. A smile curled on her lips as she pulled away from Paul and towards the object.

"Well hello!" The elderly man smiled widely. "Are you going to try?" He held out one of the little soft balls. "Knock down all five pins and win a stuffed animal."

Loveless bit her lower lip. She'd never been a real good shot at anything - she wasn't a sports playing kind of girl. She twisted around towards Paul who was watching her carefully. "I want the silver wolf." Her voice was soft, unsure.

"Yeah?" A wide smile curled on the edges of his lips. _A silver wolf stuffed animal._ Paul could deal with that. "I'll give it a shot." He moved closer and put a dollar bill on the counter top.

The elderly man smiled. "It's a dollar per ball sonny," He laid down a soft ball in front of Paul. "Most can't knock it down with one ball." He grinned easily. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Paul didn't need luck. He had wolf strength. A wicked smile covered his lips as the pins rattled before clattering to the ground. Yeah, he only needed a ball. "That one." He pointed to the silver wolf and watched as the elderly man carefully took it down. Paul held it out for her to take.

A wide smile covered Loveless' lips. She pulled the stuffed wolf towards her. "Thanks." She glanced at the rest of the huts. "Can we go shopping, then catch these places on the way back?" She stared up at him with imploring eyes.

"Sure, sure." Paul nodded and pulled out his cellphone as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders once more. He liked touching her. Liked the feel of her body against his, that soft reassuring heat.

.

Loveless bit her lower lip to keep from giggling as she stared at the tall dark native before her. He was being silly, a little on the idiot side too. "You cannot do that!" She shook her head. "Those do not go together." She shook her head. "And I doubt you are a fan of neon green with yellow stripes." A soft giggle fell from her lips once more.

"So no to the yellow with brown?" A smirked crawled across his lips as he watched her. She was adorable and ancestors for give him - he loved her laugh above everything. So soft and tinkling with a touch of honeyed warmth. It was perfect. Paul really wanted to take a moment and write a poem to the sound of her laugh. God he was sapped to the max.

Her eyes sparkled as she shook her head, soft wavy curls swaying around her. Vic was going to want to touch up her curls soon. Her eyes flickered back to the male in front of her. Paul seemed to be able to get her mind to relax and the oddest always came to mind at the silliest times. But she loved that. Missed that. It was how she had been before . . .

"Hey," Paul whispered as he stepped closer, crowding her. Her heart had up-ticked before sadness had blanketed her. His dark eyes melted as he moved closer. Such deep blue eyes. It remind him of water. And at this moment, their openness made him think of the ocean. So open and deep - unyielding to even the strongest of boats. "Come back to me." Paul whispered as he inched closer.

Loveless blinked as she focused on him. So male, so very male and so close. She swallowed as her heart stuttered for a different reason this time. There was something about him. She went against her mind, her body daring to look at him directly. She focused on his eyes. "I didn't leave." Her shoulders caved from their protective stance as she lost her self in those gooey chocolate depths.

"Good." Paul's lips curved with affection as a lopsided smile covered them. She seemed different right now. Easy.

She breathed out slowly. Loveless could feel the quiet power that oozed from his core. It seemed to fit him, though. His stature gave no leeway to softness. He was primal and all male. But his eyes. Her own eyes reflected back to her from those dark orbs - so turbulent and overcast with hidden power.

"So what colors do you see in my house?" He questioned as he broke the spell. Paul's shoulders thickened as he breathed her in. The animal inside wanted out. She did that to him. He wanted free and he wanted her. Paul took a step back as another tingle shot up his spine.

She blinked, gathering her bearings. _What? What was that?_ Loveless had felt something. Something so different that what she had ever felt. It had brushed against her, pushed at her chest before retreating. "Um . . . greens, soft and dark." Loveless licked her lips. "Different tones of browns, blacks, and maybe whites." She shook her head. "Let's keep looking."


End file.
